


Feral Law

by TigressDreamer



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 45,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigressDreamer/pseuds/TigressDreamer
Summary: Marianne Bane is the best defense lawyer for lycanthropes and in the courtroom, she remains the undefeated champion. Can the single and handsome prosecuting attorney Bog Kingston ever break her streak or will she break under the strain of a murder case and its resulting consequences? One thing's for sure, she has a job to do and she's the only one who can do it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wolf on the Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809456) by [LittleBat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBat/pseuds/LittleBat). 



> Note: there is also a possible trigger warning, there is a discussion about rape and a similar situation that is just barely accepted in this story-world.  
> For reference: I do not personally agree with forced sexual situations for any reason and I have not been in such a situation but I'm not blind to the fact they exist in this world. Though such a theme runs in the background of this story, I would ask you, my dear readers, to look past the trauma and recognize that yes, you can rise above what someone did to you because you are worth more than what they think or did. Respect to all those who rose above the ashes they tried to bury you in. To those still fighting in the fire, hold on because you are valuable.  
> Disclaimer for the entire story: Sadly, I do not own Strange Magic, although I do have the DVD that I play once a week. I also do not own any surprise visitors from other fandoms that pop-up in this story. All events, names, and places are coincidental.  
> Decided to bring this over from my Fanfiction account under the same name. All finished...for now. I do have a plan to revise and possibly re-edit the story in the future but for now, it's available for enjoyment. Constructive advice is appreciated but please refrain from criticism. Enjoy the story!  
> P.S. Blame my Aunt's love of Perry Mason tv show for this AU. As well as LittleBat's Wolf on the Wings. They collided in my head and created this.

For centuries, humans have waged war on the lycanthropes with the thought that they were only animals. Wolves caught transforming were destroyed as infected humans and those trapped were forced to ignore their instincts or be killed. Finally having had enough of the senseless carnage, the wolf king crossed into the human world and threatened war over his murdered subjects. His supernatural power and large size convinced the more intelligent humans to listen and soon centuries of superstitions were erased.

The line between the wolf world and the human world blurs every four years and allows travel from the first full moon to the twelfth full moon. Wolves, being very curious creatures, like crossing into the human world and some even choose to stay when the gateway closes so that they can live and sometimes breed with humans. The wolf king's sister volunteered to stay in the human world to maintain order among the wolves and that they obey the human's laws. But everyone knows that it is hard to understand things far different than what you're raised.

* * *

"It's seven o'clock!"

Marianne Bane bolts awake at the loud yell. Looking through the open windows reveal her elderly neighbor on their back porch with a bullhorn. With a curse, she jumps out of bed and races to the kitchen.

"Gabriel, Michael, wake up! The electric went off last night and we're going to be late," the frantic woman yells!

Pausing in her rushing, Marianne takes a moment to appreciate the frantic movements coming from the other house. Calmly the elderly woman walks back into her house where her son, the handsome Bog Kingston, rushes around in just his unbuttoned pants to finish his morning habits. The large windows on both of their homes are a blessing and a curse. Forcing herself to quit drooling with a harsh rebuke about the dangers of love and lust, Marianne pours the finished coffee into her mug and heads to her sons' bedroom.

"Don't worry, Mommy. I'll make sure Mikey is dressed," the seven-year-old Gabe reassures as he pulls on his own clothes.

"Mommy's good boys. I knew I could count on you two," she praises. "I have Pop-Tarts in the toaster and after Mommy beats Mr Bog in court then he'll pay for breakfast."

The two boys' laughter echoes her own as she heads to her bedroom to speedily dress. Soon she joins her sons in the only bathroom to make sure all teeth and hair are properly brushed. She picks up the three-year-old Mikey as Gabe grabs the on-the-go breakfast and rushes out the front door.

"You're going to be late this time, Bane," Bog yells as he hurries his mother into their car!

"Not a chance, Kingston," Marianne yells back, making sure the boys are properly buckled!

She quickly puts the car into drive and speeds down the long driveway. Grinning and with the boys' encouragement, Marianne pulls out onto the main road just seconds ahead of Bog and forces him to drive behind her. She cackles as her rearview mirror reveals his obvious frustration and Griselda Kingston's own cackling. The two lawyers barely obey the traffic laws as they race toward the city and through the morning traffic.

"Who is late, Kingston," Marianne laughs as he pulls into the empty parking space beside her?

"We both are," Bog grumbles, grabbing his briefcase.

Picking up Mikey, Marianne follows Bog into the courthouse with Gabe eagerly talking to Griselda. Putting on their best apologetic face both lawyers enter the courtroom to face the judge.

"I was going to give you three more minutes to show or pull you both for contempt," Judge Gordan comments dully. "You're lucky that power outage nearly made me late or I wouldn't be so lenient. I'll give you three minutes to get ready."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Marianne places her sons behind her seat before taking her place at the defendant's table with her associate Stephanie Craig. Within moments, the friendly rivalry between neighbors turns into a fierce battle as court becomes in-session. With objections and evidence thrown in as weapons, Marianne fights off Bog's prosecution of her client. She grins in satisfaction as the judge overrules Bog's motions and rules in her favor, giving her client a lesser penalty.

"Thank you so much, Miss Bane and Miss Craig," the large man gushes, shaking both women's hands.

"You're very welcome, Pare," Marianne grins. "Remember to pay your fine and not to make this same mistake again. Dame Plum will be informed by the end of today, so make sure you inform her yourself or face the consequences if she has to learn it only from me."

Pare shivers at the prospect of the alpha wolf's anger and reassures Marianne that he'll talk to her immediately. After the bailiff removes the silver bracelet off of his wrist, Pare joins his girlfriend and leaves the courtroom.

"I still think it's a terrible law for them to place subduing charms on all prosecuted wolves," Stephanie grumbles, collecting all the papers back into their briefcases. "It's really stupid to have a collared wolf for just a theft charge."

"It was agreed upon by the alphas for law and order," Marianne reminds her. "Even in wolf law, all accused wolves are treated as guilty of a crime until they are proven innocent. As the human courts don't have the power to subdue a guilty wolf like an alpha would be able to then it is fully acceptable for them to be restrained from transforming into their wolf form. They are actually treated far more softly here than they would be in the wolf world."

"I guess I still have a lot to learn to be a defense lawyer for wolves," Stephanie sighs as she runs a hand through her brown buzz-cut hair. "When are you going to introduce me to Dame Plum?"

"You don't want to be," Bog interrupts. "That woman is crazy and I don't think being a wolf has anything to do with it."

Marianne laughs at his distaste as he holds the gate open for her and Stephanie before following with his associate Thadius Hart. Gabe and Mikey latch onto her hands but eagerly look toward Bog.

"Technically, I didn't lose, so your mother is paying for breakfast this time," Bog comments.

"Technically, you did lose," Marianne injects.

"Your client was still charged with theft, therefore you lost," he counters, holding the door open.

"I wasn't trying to get my client off the hook and he knew it," she explains, walking through the courthouse. "As I fully proved to the court, Pare unknowingly committed the theft under the assumption that the storekeeper was bartering with him when she made that sarcastic remark. Once he was explained of the crime, Pare was willing to pay for his mistake and agreed to my effort to get him a lesser penalty than what you were trying to give him. Therefore I won because the judge agreed to my arguments. Dame Plum will be informed of the confusion and will make sure all wolves remember that this world does not work on a bartering system."

"Forget it, son," Griselda chuckles from his side. "You're paying for breakfast. So let's go, the boys and I are starving."

Bog sighs as he leads the way to the diner across the street and Brutus Fort laughs heartily at his surly expression as they enter, heading to their usual table.

"Lost again, huh, Bog," the cook chuckles through the window?

"Mind your eggs, Brutus," Bog grumbles, pulling out his mother's seat.

Thadius holds out the seat for Stephanie and grins happily when she takes it without a rude remark. The waitress helps Marianne secure Mikey's booster seat before taking their order. Gabe eagerly takes the seat between his mother and Bog, while Mikey sits between Marianne and Griselda.

"You're going to have to break-in a new waitress," Tasha jokes as she returns with the drinks. "I'm heading home to visit my family after the gateway opens."

"Oh no, I forgot about the full moon," Marianne groans, Bog echoing her statement.

"More wolves to get in trouble with the law," Bog complains. "It would be a lot easier if someone could teach them our laws before they got here."

"No can do," Tasha remarks. "Humans can't survive in the wolf world and those they did try to crossover, died when they made it."

"How about a wolf," Thadius questions? "Have one learn our laws and then return to teach the others that are going to cross."

"It's plausible but that would have to be approved of by the alphas. All authority belongs to them and they might see that as a problem. Our laws are ancient and teaching another set of laws could be seen as rebellion," Tasha cautions. "Especially since not every wolf crosses."

"It's at least an idea that might work and should be considered," Bog mutters before looking earnestly at Marianne with a conniving grin.

"Coward," Marianne barks.

"Dame Plum is crazy. You like her and practically work for her, you tell her," Bog argues. "I'd rather not meet her again any time soon."

Tasha stems the coming argument by bringing out the food and wisely keeps her ravenous wolf joke to herself as they eagerly dig in. Soon, however, the conversation turns back as hunger pains are appeased.

"There is a problem with that plan, though," Stephanie brings up. "Wolves don't have a surname unless they have married a human or are a child of such union and there isn't any school that will accept anyone that doesn't have a surname. A married wolf might not like the chance of being separated from their partner for three years and I haven't heard of many wolves that were raised here to be willing to go to the wolf world."

"A married wolf won't take that chance," Marianne remarks. "They are far too loyal to leave their mates for even a few days and that makes it impossible for a wolf married to a human to ever leave this world until their mate is dead. Human world born wolves never leave this world unless they are accompanying their wolf parent back and usually only when they are still children."

"Isn't there another way," Griselda asks, sneaking half of her doughnut to Mikey?

"Well, in the past eleven years that I've been a defense lawyer for wolves I have been compiling a list of offenses against human law and most of them are actually just the same thing repeated," Marianne explains. "As all wolves are required to report to Dame Plum on a frequent basis, we have been discussing a plan to give incoming wolves more detailed instructions of what to avoid doing while here and also an idea to start a school for wolves that are planning on staying here. The biggest problem is finding people to help. Before I started, there were no lawyers specifically to defend wolves because no lawyer took the time to find out what the wolf laws are."

"Now, thanks to your efforts, there are nearly a dozen lawyers that you've trained and right before I graduated law school they started a class on wolf law," Thadius pipes up. "Surely, it wouldn't take too much of an effort on finding more people willing to assist wolves."

"There are still plenty of people that are prejudiced against wolves and would rather see them fail," Marianne remarks lightly.

"I am not prejudiced against wolves," Bog growls, knowing where that remark was directed. "I just don't think any criminal should get off easy for any crime they commit and ignorance is no excuse. Everyone should be aware of the laws that govern the area they visit and should abide by those laws without exception, especially those that decide to live there. Tasha is a great example of a law-abiding wolf."

"Uh, I hate to burst your bubble, Bog, but I nearly committed a few crimes myself if it wasn't for Brutus correcting me," Tasha comments while serving another table. "These laws are kind of confusing."

Marianne snickers at Bog's defeated form, deliberately ignoring when he sneaks half his doughnut to Gabe. If there was only one thing that Cherrywood Diner was famous for then it would be their doughnuts and Marianne knew her sons had wormed their way into the hearts of the mother and son. 'A lot of good that will do when you have to leave again,' a vicious thought remarks. Sobering at the reminder of her nomadic lifestyle, Marianne finishes her breakfast in silence.

"When are you and Brutus going to get hitched anyway, Tasha," Griselda questions, trying to draw attention away from the pensive woman?

Tasha freezes in her task of clearing a table and a pan is heard throughout the diner as its cook drops it. The she-wolf turns beet red as she quickly clears the table and retreats speedily into the kitchen. Griselda smiles innocently as her son shakes his head at her.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what got you depressed at breakfast," Stephanie asks quietly, being mindful of Gabe doing his schoolwork? "Thadius says that Bog thinks that you really do think he's a wolf-hater."

"You're getting awfully chummy with Thadius. I thought you didn't like him," Marianne evades, sorting the paperwork into the file cabinet. "And no, I don't think Bog is really a wolf-hater, not now anyway. He is just a self-righteous prosecuting attorney."

"Aren't most," Stephanie quips, laughing softly? "But that doesn't answer my question."

Marianne sighs quietly before turning to look out her office door at her sons seated at the waiting room table. Gabe chews his lip as he studies his work and every so often tugs onto his shaggy blonde hair before filling out another question. Mikey happily copies his brother's movements as he tries to pay attention to his own worksheet, his light brown hair in complete disarray.

"What about the boys," Stephanie asks, noticing her boss' attention?

"They're happy here," Marianne comments.

"And? I mean, that is a good thing. Everybody loves those little guys and their mother isn't so bad herself," Stephanie remarks, bumping against the other woman.

Marianne smiles slightly and bumps her back before sighing again. As Gabe expresses his frustration, she pauses the conversation and heads to the other room to give him help. Checking his previous work reveals a slight problem and Marianne shows him the mistake he made.

"That makes more sense," Gabe comments, fixing the previous problem and correcting the others. "Thanks, Mommy."

"You're welcome, little pup," Marianne replies, giving her eldest a kiss on his forehead. "Now, show me your work, baby pup."

"Mine's not as good as Gabe, Mommy," Mikey pouts.

Stephanie barely keeps from squealing at the toddler's cuteness as he crosses his arms. She watches as Marianne consoles him by pointing out his completed worksheet and marking off the correctly written ones. With his bruised pride soothed, Mikey starts on his next worksheet with added determination to get more correct.

"So, what got you depressed at breakfast," Stephanie asks again as Marianne re-enters the office?

"Bog and Griselda love those boys and my boys love them but in three more years we'll have to move again to another city to establish another law office," Marianne answers.

"But you just got here six months ago and you're already planning on leaving," Stephanie wails quietly! "Can't Dame Plum use someone else?"

"It's my job, Stephanie, and one that I signed up for. Besides, I can't stay in one spot too long anyway, it's...," Marianne trails off uneasily, ruffling her short brown hair.

"The boys' father," Stephanie guesses, shivering at the glare directed her way. "I know that it isn't any of my business, just like you said on the day that you hired me, but if he really is a problem that you have to keep moving just to avoid him then wouldn't it be easier just taking him to court?"

"I wish it was that easy," Marianne mutters before shaking her head. "Let's get back to work. I want you to help me on that list to send to Dame Plum and I need to run you through the procedure for dealing with incoming wolves."

Dutifully keeping her mouth shut about the unknown man, Stephanie stands at attention as Marianne quizzes her on every bit of knowledge she's learned from the past five months she's worked at Feral Law. Stephanie breathes a sigh of relief as she passes the impromptu test and just as she begins to wonder if that was punishment for bringing the ex up, Marianne elaborates how each correct answer will come in handy for the coming eleven months. The day passes quickly as preparations are made for the possible influx of business.

* * *

"I passed my test, Granny," Gabe yells as he exits the car!

Griselda chuckles as the happy boy runs across the large yard and climbs over the property fence. Bog grins, watching Gabe run up to their driveway to show off his paper while Marianne follows the running Mikey across the yard.

"Oh, well look at that," Griselda gushes! "You must have studied pretty hard to get such a high score."

"I did and Mommy only had to help me a little before she gave me the test," Gabe proudly brags. "Mikey is getting better at his writing, too. He only had a few wrong today on his test."

Marianne finally catches up to the excited toddler and lifts Mikey over the property fence, laughing fondly as he races up to show off his papers. She ignores the spiteful inner voice as Bog picks the toddler up to lightly toss him before catching him. Mikey's delighted squeals race across the expansive properties and Gabe's laughter soon follows as Bog give the older boy the same treatment.

"This calls for a celebration," Griselda announces. "Bog's going to put hot dogs and hamburgers on the grill. So, come on over, Marianne. We also picked up an ice cream cake."

Marianne watches as her sons help Bog bring the grocery bags into his house, Mikey proudly carrying the buns while Gabe carefully follows with the ice cream cake. Turning to Griselda, she raises her eyebrow.

"Stephanie talked to Thadius who told me then I mentioned it to Bog," the older woman explains once the boys are out of earshot.

"This isn't just about the boys doing well on their schooling, is it," Marianne asks, leaning against the fence?

"Why don't you get out of your work clothes and come on over. It's not going to take Bog that long to get the grill fired up," Griselda evades with a motherly grin.

Marianne chuckles before heading back to her house. Making sure everything is put back in their place, Marianne changes into more comfortable clothes and heads out the back door. The boys happily run around Griselda's flowerbeds while the old cat tries to swat them as they run past her. Goblin abandons her fun and heads over to the fence as Marianne climbs over it. Picking the Siamese up, Marianne heads up to the back porch to sit in the rocking chair beside Griselda.

"That cat is the most anti-social creature ever until you come around," Griselda chuckles. "Of course, she did grow up with Bog and that's stressful for anyone."

"Very funny, Mom," Bog mutters as both woman laugh. "Goblin just likes what she likes and at the times she wants to like them at. She deserves to be picky at her old age. Right, Mom?"

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that insinuation," Griselda murmurs, smiling at her son's laughter. "It's nice having children running around again. As much as I love living in these woods, it does get lonely without that many neighbors."

"So, that's what this is about," Marianne comments. "Like I told Stephanie, I have a job to do and it's a job that I knew what it entitled."

"Like Thadius pointed out at breakfast, you've already trained nearly a dozen lawyers and you'll probably have at least two to three more trained here. Why can't someone else take your place of establishing a new law office," Bog asks, flipping the hamburgers? "You trained lawyers to take over the ones you have established, so why not train one to continue your work while you stay here?"

"Besides, you could always travel to help them set up instead of moving there," Griselda suggests. "That way you and the boys have a permanent home."

Bog turns around in time to see the flash of uncertainty cross Marianne's golden eyes. A quick check reveals the boys playing with the large ball he gave them farther away from the house.

"Is the boys' father really that much trouble," he asks softly, steeling his backbone at the responding glare? "You're a lawyer. Why are you running from him and not fighting?"

"Because I know the laws and unfortunately, it's on his side," Marianne sighs out, avoiding both adults' gaze. "I have fought him and I've lost. Running has at least a chance of avoiding him and it works for the most part. Just because he sired my sons that doesn't make him their father, so don't ever call him that again."

"Hey, Mommy! Look at what we caught," Gabe yells as he runs up to the house with his hands cupped and Mikey following! "Can we keep it?"

The sides of the little toad move rapidly as Gabe proudly displays it to the adults, two pleading faces accompany their request. Chuckling at his mother's remark that at least it wasn't a snake, Bog heads inside to rummage through his closet and brings out his old aquarium for the boys to place their catch in. The boys head back near the pond after Griselda hands them small pails with instructions to get dirt in one and water in the other.

"Don't worry, we'll convince the boys to let the poor thing go once spring comes," Griselda whispers to Marianne. "Bog and his father loved collecting toads near the fall to care for them over winter. He hasn't done it since he went to college but Bog still knows how to take care of wild toads."

Marianne smiles warmly as Bog shows the boys how to set-up the toad's new home. Gabe places the pebbles and dirt carefully around the bottom, giggling as the toad hops into the toad house he adds on top of the dirt. Mikey fills up the little dish Bog hands him with the water he collected and watches as his big brother adds that into the aquarium.

"Is Toady going to have babies," Mikey asks?

"Sorry, Mikey," Bog chuckles. "This isn't the time for toads to have babies and besides, Toady is a boy."

"Oh, so we need to catch a girl toad," Gabe exclaims excitedly!

Bog grabs both boys as they try to rush back to the pond. With pouting expressions, they allow Bog to carry them into the house to wash their hands and both mothers barely hold back their laughter at the distant protests.

"I know that you know that we love those boys but we're equally as fond of you, Marianne," Griselda remarks quietly, the noise from the bathroom giving them privacy. "If your ex really is a piece of work then always running won't work forever and it would be easier to fight back with friends to assist you. We would be glad to help you in any way that we can and we would all miss you terribly if you left, Bog especially."

"Bog only tolerates me because of the boys and because of you. We barely get along," Marianne protests, ignoring the hope rising up.

"That man has the biggest crush on you and I'm not blind that I don't see that the attraction is mutual," Griselda argues back, lowering her voice and leaning closer. "He only went into prosecuting wolves to show off to you. Bog was the best prosecuting attorney this city ever had and he never lost a case until that first one against you. He only took that case because he was filling in for a sick colleague and when you beat him, he asked for the transfer to wolf court in the hope to impress you. Of course, at the time he said it was because of what he called the over-leniency to wolves but a mother knows these things. Why do you think I suggested that friendly breakfast bet after the second case and then offered you the cottage to rent? I don't think..."

Griselda cuts off her comment as Gabe and Mikey rush out the back door to show off their clean hands. Bog pauses as he takes in Marianne's blushing face and his mother's innocent expression but decides that he doesn't want to know and pulls the meat off the grill.

"Doesn't it ever snow here," Gabe asks, taking his seat at the picnic table? "We've been here for months and now it's going to be spring in a few more months."

"It never really snows here. We may have a day where it might get cold enough to have a little snow but it never lays on the ground," Griselda answers. "But at least we make up for it with the ocean just a short distance away, don't you think?"

"I didn't really like the snow, so I don't mind, and the desert wasn't all that fun either," Gabe remarks. "I like the forest much better."

"It wasn't a desert, little pup, the last house was in a prairie," Marianne corrects with a chuckle, handing the boys their fixed plates. "And I like the forest better, too."

"Me too," Mikey pipes up.

"I hope Daddy never finds us this time then we can always stay here," Gabe mutters before noticing his mother's frozen posture. "Sorry, Mommy."

"It's okay, Gabe, I know," Marianne murmurs, hugging him to her.

Bog and Griselda look at each other worriedly but keep their comments to themselves. The atmosphere lightens up as the boys forget their worries and question about toad care in between their dinner. Having mercy on their mother, Bog tells the boys to keep Toady at his place and for them to come over to take care of him.

"That way I can help you make sure he gets the best care," Bog explains. "I'll put the gate back into the fence to make it easier for you to come over. Come to think of it, why haven't I put that gate back in already?"

"I've been wondering that myself but I figured that you got rid of the old gate after that last tenant we rented to," Griselda comments, bringing out the sliced ice cream cake.

"No, it's still in the shed. I just forgot about putting it back up," Bog mumbles, scratching the back of his neck before freezing. "Oh blast it, I forgot something else! Dame Plum called my office right before I left and I'm supposed to give you a message, Bane. She said that she had called your office but you had already left. She said, the moon is rising and the imp is loose. Does that make sense to you?"

"It only makes sense because I know what she means," Marianne comments before pointing her fork at Bog. "You ever heard of Brandon Frisher, Kingston?"

"The Imp? I've heard of him but I've never dealt with him personally," Bog answers.

"The Imp? Why is he called that," Griselda questions, handing out cake to the boys?

"He got the moniker decades ago because imps are malevolent creatures that do only what they want. They are neither good nor bad and that fits Frisher to a tee," Marianne explains. "He's usually an informant to either side of the law, depending on whoever pays the most, and he discovered several leap years ago that the one who pays most are incoming wolves. Imp hangs around Dame Plum's house to find information about every wolf's location and then he sells it to whoever is willing to pay for it."

"Why would he have to sell it? I know talking to Dame Plum isn't easy but wouldn't she tell them where someone is," Bog asks, accepting his piece of cake?

"Not every wolf is a fan of interrelationships with humans and while they don't mind if others are involved, there is a difference if it's their own family," Marianne answers, pausing to eat a piece of cake. "Some wolves have requested Dame Plum for secrecy of their locations to avoid family fights and wolf family fights are far more brutal with some wolves winding up bedridden for a few days to recover."

"So that is why Tasha remarked that she might not see her family again after this visit," Griselda muses. "But why haven't the police locked this fellow up?"

"It's hard to stick a charge against him. He's actually not a bad guy and very likable, he just has a distorted view of reality. Even Dame Plum can't stay mad at him when she manages to catch him and there may have been a joke or two about her attraction to the guy," Marianne snickers. "She has been keeping him as a guest for the past several months in the hope to make him understand why giving such information is a very bad idea but from her message, it sounds like he escaped. Apparently, the prospect of gold is more alluring than her."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize but somebody has to die.

As grateful as she is that wolf court processes so fast during the leap years, Marianne sometimes wishes that it would slow down as one court hearing leads to another and she breathes a sigh of relief as she sits down less than graceful onto the park bench. Griselda chuckles as her son copies the single mother and the boys' giggling echoes before they take off toward the playground.

"Your list of instructions doesn't seem to be working," Bog complains wearily. "It's already been a week since the gateway opened and we've been dealing with petty charges nearly every day."

"Did I forget to mention that wolves have a low attention span," Marianne murmurs? "Because they do. Only an alpha can force them to behave but even that is limited."

"Speaking of low attention spans, have you heard anything from Dame Plum about Imp," Bog asks?

"You could always call her," Marianne suggests before laughing at his list of more pleasurable things to do, like getting his teeth pulled without Novocain.

"You done yet," Bog chuckles out, her laughter infectious?

"I'm good, I'm good," Marianne manages while catching her breath. "I know that Dame Plum is a handful and you're right, she does have an extremely low attention span, but she isn't that bad."

"Bog had a bad experience with her. It was when he took that first case into wolf court and he thought the best way to get more information about wolf laws was going to her," Griselda explains, ignoring her son's hushing motions. "I went with him since it was such a long drive and that woman either talked in riddles or evaded the answer altogether. It's why he was so ill-prepared that day."

"She never mentioned that she actually met you," Marianne comments slowly, looking to the nervous man.

"That might be because she tried to get him to...," Griselda's speech gets muffled under Bog's hand.

"Promise to stop talking," Bog begs at his mother's glare?

Marianne's curiosity at what Bog is trying to keep hidden enlarges as Griselda nods in agreement and his sigh of relief. About ready to question him more, she pauses as she notices something amiss.

"Where are the boys," Marianne asks, standing up to look around?

Bog forgets his embarrassment as he uses his greater height to scan the playground. His alarm raises as Marianne becomes more worried as each second passes. He breathes a sigh of relief as he spots Mikey running toward them and points him out to the relieved mothers.

"Michael, where did you go and where is Gabriel," Marianne asks the panting boy?

"We track Mr Imp and Gabe is keeping him spotted. Come on," Mikey answers happily, tugging his mother back the way he came!

The adults look at each other curiously before taking after the boy through the park. They near a more deserted section where the trees get denser when a woman's scream pulls them up short. Marianne holds back Mikey as Bog runs forward down the path alone towards the scream and barely keeps from screaming himself at the scene. As more people rush to assist, he snaps out of his shock.

"Call the police and keep people back," Bog orders to the other responders, leading the crying female jogger away from the carnage.

"What's happened, Kingston? It's not Gabe, is it," Marianne questions frantically?

"No, it's not Gabe," Bog explains, letting Griselda comfort the jogger. "It's a full-grown man and he's been attacked."

"A wolf did it," the jogger gasps out. "I passed it farther down the trail as it was running away and I didn't think anything of it until I entered the clearing. It ripped that man's throat out and..."

"Shh, shh, you need to stay calm," Griselda comforts the girl. "The police should be here soon."

"Mommy, where's Gabe," Mikey questions from his mother's arms?

Noticing Marianne's distress and feeling it himself, Bog asks Mikey where he saw him last and follows his direction. Calling out for Gabe results in a few bushes rattling away from the clearing.

"Did you get stuck," Bog asks, peering through the brush?

Golden eyes glare at the relieved humor that sparkle in his own blue eyes and more rattling reveals the child's predicament. Thankful that Gabe missed the murder, Bog carefully unravels the branches from the captured clothing and lifts the imprisoned boy out. Bog hugs Gabe to him and breaths another sigh of relief before carrying the child back. Gabe looks around before burying himself farther into Bog's embrace as the area is now swarming with emergency personnel and bystanders.

"Gabriel, are you okay," Marianne asks as they come into view?

"He's fine," Bog answers. "He got stuck in a bush back that way."

"Did the boy see anything," Officer Traft asks? "We're trying to compile a list of witnesses."

"Gabe," Bog asks as Gabe hugs tighter against him? "Come on, Gabe, you can answer Officer Traft."

"All the commotion is probably bothering him," Marianne comments, rubbing Gabe's back. "Does it look like he saw anything from where he was?"

"Well, I don't think so," Bog sighs out as the boy refuses to speak. "The bush was a distance away and I couldn't see anything from there, plus he was stuck good."

"Alright, you and your sons can go, ma'am," Officer Traft remarks. "If the boy says anything that might be of value then please report it. I need you to stay, Mr Kingston, the chief will want to talk to you."

"Let me put Gabe into her car and I'll be right back," Bog explains. "Mom, do you want to go with them? I'll probably be called back into the office."

"I'll stay with you, dear. You know I don't like staying at the house alone," Griselda reminds, taking a seat on a park bench. "Marianne, will you please feed Goblin when you get home? I don't want the poor thing to worry if we come home late."

"I will," Marianne reassures her. "The boys will want to feed Toady as well. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Granny," Mikey calls back as his mother carries him away.

After biding the small family goodbye, Bog heads back to the crime scene and Chief Rochelle calls him over to the side as the coroner removes the mangled body from the area.

"This gentleman here saw the whole crime and had followed the suspect until he managed to take a picture of the wolf transforming into a human," Chief Rochelle explains. "We have a search going."

"So, it was a wolf," Bog mumbles, looking at the man the chief pointed out. "He said that he saw the crime take place?"

"Yes, I did. I tried to raise the alarm but that mangy animal had already taken off and I didn't want it to get away. I'm not a match for a beast like that," the man's smooth drawl irks Bog's nerves almost as much as his cocky attitude.

"Please tell me that he isn't my star witness," Bog mutters to Chief Rochelle.

"Afraid so," the woman groans back. "No one else saw anything until after and he's the only who can identify the wolf."

* * *

"Mommy, when are Granny and Mr Bog coming home," Mikey asks, watching Gabe place Toady's food into the aquarium?

"When Mr Bog finishes his work," Marianne answers while filling up Goblin's dish.

"Who is the man that died," Mikey questions, his green eyes alight with curiosity?

"I don't know who that was and Mr Bog wasn't sure himself. Enough about it for now, alright. No more questions about that," Marianne gently orders. "Let's go start dinner."  
Marianne breathes a sigh of relief as the toddler relinquishes his inquisitiveness and heads onto the back porch with his brother. Locking the back door and placing the spare inside the cat door, she follows the boys through the newly installed gate. 'You should know by now that everything always goes wrong. Every year the gateway opens is nothing but trouble,' the little voice hisses. The distant ringing phone distracts her and Marianne teases the boys to a race back to their house.

"Good evening, Marianne Bane speaking," Marianne huffs out, barely catching the phone at the last ring.

"It's Stephanie. Why are you out of breath," Stephanie asks with concern?

"We were just over at Bog and Griselda's house to feed the cat and the boys' temporary pet toad when we heard the phone, so I raced the boys back to the house," Marianne explains, giggling at the boys' exclamation of her cheating.

"It would be a lot easier to contact you if you had a cell phone," Stephanie grumbles. "Anyway, I called to see if you've seen the news yet."

"With my lack of permanent address a cell phone is an inconvenience and I work too much for television, so there isn't any point of having any. What is on the news that is so important," Marianne asks, starting dinner?

"There's been a murder at the park and they're accusing a wolf of doing it," Stephanie answers.

Marianne pauses in her cooking and checks for the boys. The noise from the bathroom reveals their location.

"I know," she murmurs lowly. "We were at the park when it happened and the boys were close by. Is there any more details about it?"

"Oh man, that's bad luck," Stephanie mutters. "Well, they're saying the victim's name is Brandon Frisher AKA the Imp and apparently someone managed to catch the wolf's picture after he transformed into a human because they have it broadcasted for everyone to be on the lookout for this guy. Hard to believe this kid is a murderer, though, because he looks more terrified than vicious. What should I do once they catch him?"

"Nothing. Feral Law only defends wolves that are innocent or have made a mistake," Marianne reminds. "Wolf law is very strict when it comes to murder and it's probably why the guy is terrified because he knows that if he's caught then he's dead."

"Alright, boss. I just wanted to make sure you knew. I'll see you tomorrow," Stephanie comments.

Marianne places the phone back into its cradle and calls the boys for dinner. Gabe slowly eats his meal, stopping every few minutes to stare at his mother before continuing eating. Knowing her son's nervous gestures, Marianne abandons her food to kneel in front of the boy.

"Gabe, little pup, you know you can tell Mommy anything," Marianne reassures. "If it's bothering you then you can tell me. Is this about something at the park?"

"Yeah," Gabe starts quietly. "Mommy, I..."

Gabe pauses with wide and frightened eyes as he stares at the front door. He quickly grabs his brother and runs to the back of the house. Marianne stares at the empty house across the yard with desperation before taking a steadying breath and marching toward her front door, masking her fear with real anger. Hearing the boys creep out the back door, she swings the door open with contempt and stares at the intruder with hatred.

"You got a lot of nerve showing up here," she growls.

"You're looking as beautiful as ever, Buttercup."

* * *

Gabe runs across their backyard as fast as he can with Mikey in his grasp. Not bothering to waste time on the gate, he rushes over the fence and heads toward the back porch. Gabe pulls Mikey to follow him as he crawls underneath the porch to the farthest distance he can.

"It's going to be okay, Mikey," Gabe sniffles quietly, curling around the whimpering toddler. "Mommy's going to be okay but we have to stay quiet so he doesn't find us."

Goblin crawls underneath the porch to settle in front of the young brothers, her hackles raised and ready to defend her playmates. She stands guard as the sounds of fighting echo in the three pairs of ears.


	4. Chapter 4

"Miss Craig, where is Miss Bane," Judge Gordan questions as everyone takes their place?

"Miss Bane called in sick today and I will be representing our client alone," Stephanie answers, ignoring Bog's sharp look. "Miss Violet is fully aware of the change and has agreed."

"Court is now in session. Proceed with the charges, Mr Kingston," Judge Gordan announces.

With gratitude that she and Marianne discussed this case before quitting time yesterday, Stephanie lays out the defense and tries to parry the prosecution's attacks with her own vigor. She barely restrains her full joy at the judge's ruling and nearly forgets to remind her client of Feral Law procedure.

"You did really well," Thadius compliments as they leave.

"Thanks," Stephanie beams. "I was worried when Marianne called to say she couldn't come in but she said I could handle it."

"Is Marianne alright," Griselda asks worriedly?

"She said that she'll be fine and it'll go away in a few days. I offered to come over after work but she said that wouldn't be a good idea and that she would be staying home until she feels better," Stephanie explains, nudging Thadius to notice Bog's increasing anxiety. "I'm to keep in touch with her since I'm still in training but she said that this is good practice for me."

"Was she feeling sick yesterday? Her lights were off when we came home and then we had to leave early this morning. I was going to talk to her about this new case but I didn't want to wake the boys up," Bog murmurs.

"She has been acting a bit jittery since the gateway opened, so it could be caused by the stress of preparing for all these cases so rapidly. I can understand why they need to process wolf court so fast but it is a lot to handle," Stephanie remarks. "Did you get the killer wolf case?"

"Yeah, and it's nothing but trouble. Dame Plum is only giving us one week until we hold court," Bog grumbles, his hands messing up his black hair. "This city hasn't dealt with a wolf for murder since...since...this courthouse was built! How can we get everything done in one week when we have no reference? She warned us that the wolf king will be coming himself and that we better make sure we have the true guilty party or face the consequences."

"The wolf king himself is coming here," Stephanie gapes out, stopping to stare at Bog in shock? "Wow, Marianne wasn't kidding when she said wolf law is very strict when it comes to murder. Is the court going to hand the guy over to the king?"

"We're not sure," Thadius shrugs. "We were shocked enough when he walked into the police station of his own accord when he realized that there was a search out for him."

Stephanie pauses her question as her name is called and excuses herself from the group to head over to the other woman. As she walks closer she recognizes her as Lizzie Raptor, the girlfriend of Pare, and her anxiety is also unmistakable.

"We saw your sign saying you were in court," Lizzie explains. "Pare's waiting at your office in case I miss you here."

"Is there any trouble, Miss Raptor," Stephanie asks? "Miss Bane is home sick today but I can be of assistance."

"Let's talk at your office," Lizzie evades, looking at the prosecuting attornies with distrust.

Giving the crestfallen Thadius a promised rain check on breakfast, Stephanie accompanies Lizzie back to the office. If she thought Lizzie was anxious then Pare was having an anxiety attack as the wolf paces in front of the closed door in his wolf form. His relief at seeing her only lasts for a second before he starts to fret again as he transforms into a human.

"We need your help, Miss Craig," the man begs as she unlocks the door to let them in. "Only you and Miss Bane can help."

"We'll try, you know that, but you know the rules of Feral Law. What did you get charged with this time," Stephanie asks, setting her briefcase on her desk?

"It's not me," Pare denies. "It's Sunny and he's being charged with murder."

* * *

The ringing phone breaks through the silence and little feet run toward it.

"Good morning, Mikey speak," Mikey answers as he picks up the phone.

"Good morning, Mikey. This is Granny, can I speak to Mommy please," Griselda asks?

"Hi, Granny. Mommy's not feeling well," the toddler answers.

"I know, dear, that's why I'm calling to check up on her," Griselda explains. "Where is Gabe?"

"Gabe's not feeling well. I'll go see if Mommy is awake," Mikey comments before placing the phone on the table.

Mikey ambles into his mother's room and climbs onto her bed. Crawling over top Gabe results in his brother rolling over to pin him against Marianne. Light chuckling reveals the woman's alertness and she moves to allow her son movement.

"Mommy, Granny's on the phone and wants to speak to you," Mikey explains before yawning and burrowing against the older boy.

Marianne sighs heavily before pushing herself out of bed as worried eyes following her out the door. Her slow and labored movements soon lead her to the phone.

"Good morning, Griselda," she murmurs tiredly.

"Good morning, Marianne. Stephanie told us in court that you weren't feeling well. I'm sorry we didn't check on you last night or this morning," Griselda apologizes. "I was wondering if you want us to bring food over for you and the boys. I was going to also ask if you wanted me to look after the boys while you recovered but Mikey says that Gabe is sick too."

"It's alright. We have enough easy meals and I don't think it's a good idea to have anyone come over for a few days," Marianne explains, grateful that the other woman can't see her.

"Marianne, is something wrong? You can tell me if something is bothering you," Griselda reassures.

"I...I can't. Not now, Griselda, maybe later," Marianne evades. "I'll see you in a few days. Will you make sure Toady is taken care of? I would prefer for the boys to stay in the house for a little while."

"I will. Feel better soon," Griselda answers.

With a heavy heart, Marianne ends the call with the woman, who in such a short time has become like a second mother. 'Do you really think they would accept you if they knew the truth? You're weak and you know it or you wouldn't be avoiding your own family,' Marianne growls silently at the persistent voice. About ready to replace the phone into its cradle when an incoming call stops her.

"Good morning, Marianne Bane speaking," she recites into the receiver.

"It's Stephanie. First off, the judge gave Violet a pardon," Stephanie starts.

"And? What else are you reluctant to tell me about," Marianne questions as the other lawyer pauses too long?

"Just hear me out before you yell at me, okay," Stephanie begs. "I went to go see the wolf that is accused of murdering Mr Frisher. Hold on! Pare and Lizzie came to the office and begged for help. I reminded them of Feral Law policy but they insisted that the guy is innocent and asked me to just talk to him. I agreed to talk to him, mostly because Thadius had just told me that the guy actually turned himself into the police on his own accord."

"He turned himself in," Marianne interrupts?

"Yep. Pare is a friend of his and he went to his house after the park," Stephanie explains, relieved that she isn't getting yelled at. "When the news came across about the murder and him being accused of it, he had Pare take him to the police station."

"No sane wolf who committed a murder would stop running and they definitely wouldn't give themselves up," Marianne comments, getting comfortable on the couch. "Alright, what's his name and what's his story? Did you get the details of why he was at the park and why he ran in the first place?"

"His name is Sunny and this is the first time he's crossed over," Stephanie answers. "He did have an altercation with Mr Frisher but he said that he only hit him once while in human form then panicked when Mr Frisher was knocked unconscious. At which point, he transformed and ran away because he didn't expect that one hit to hurt him. I think he is telling the truth but his biggest problem is time. Bog told me, before Lizzie contacted me, that Dame Plum is only giving the courts one week to deal with this case and at that time, the wolf king himself is coming. So?"

"You did good, Stephanie," Marianne compliments after a few minutes, smiling at the other woman's squealing. "I want you to go back to the prison and tell him that Feral Law will represent him, then get as much information as you can. But before you do that, you better go see Thadius."

"Huh? What for," Stephanie asks?

"If he and Bog are prosecuting then for the next week neither you nor I will be allowed to have familiarity with them once Sunny signs those papers," Marianne winces at the shocked cry. "All cases that we've fought against them before have all been petty charges and even had the courts not ruled in our favor, they would have gotten a light sentence. All of those cases were the result of misunderstanding human laws. This is different. This case is life or death for our client because we aren't just defending him from human law but against wolf law as well."

"Marianne, what will the wolf king do to him if he's guilty," Stephanie questions hesitantly?

"Kill him," Marianne answers, ignoring the gasp. "His Majesty is coming to kill whoever committed the murder and if we can't produce the true guilty party then he will find them himself. Ever alpha wolf, along with the hierarchy elders, will cross into this world and they will hunt down every wolf until they find him. You never want to witness an alpha wolf hunting party and that is exactly what will happen next week if the true killer isn't found."

"Wait, you mean we have to prove that Sunny is innocent and at the same time find the real killer? I'm not sure if I can do that, Marianne," Stephanie murmurs.

"Don't worry, Stephanie. I know wolves and proving both won't be that hard if we can prove that Sunny is innocent," Marianne reassures. "Do all the research you can do and collect all the information you can. Don't forget to call Dame Plum before you leave the office tonight and inform her about Violet and also about taking Sunny's case. I'll probably be able to come back into the office the day after tomorrow. I never feel bad for long once I get plenty of rest."

Marianne stares into two sets of eyes as she ends the call and silently groans at the knowledge that they most likely heard everything. Feeling too tired to go the whole way back to bed, she moves her position slightly to allow the small bodies to curl up beside her on the couch. Three mouths yawn as they nestle back together and three mouths growl as the troublesome phone rings again before sleep takes hold.

"Good morning, Marianne...," Marianne starts.

"Are you insane," the caller interrupts? "Stephanie just told Thadius that you're defending the killer wolf!"

"How is me taking a case declaring me insane, Kingston," Marianne questions? "I have the right to take any case I choose."

"The guy is guilty of murder with an eyewitness to prove it. This isn't one of your easy cases, Bane, you can't excuse him for brutally killing someone," Bog argues back, his anger bleeding through the phone. "Letting a killer get away just because you want to beat me isn't worth it. Tell Stephanie to drop it and back out. "

"Don't order me, Kingston," Marianne growls, her voice getting gruffer! "I will be defending Sunny against these false accusations because he is innocent, not because of you. I have never taken a case I didn't feel justified in taking and I'm not going to start now. You think too highly of yourself!"

"I thought you were a decent lawyer but I guess I'm wrong about that too. You're no different than Imp, with the prospect of gold more alluring than justice," Bog snaps.

"If that's the way you feel then there isn't any reason for this conversation to continue," Marianne comments, tears falling as she hears the call end.

'You're nothing but a fool. Why did you ever hope for him to love you,' the cruel thoughts continue? Frightened and sad whimpering directs her attention to her sons. Pushing away the crushing sorrow and wiping her tears, Marianne forces her body to move with determination. She has her sons to take care of.


	5. Chapter 5

Bog struggles to pay attention to his work, to push his worries away and continue as usual, but his eyes keep straying toward the defense table. Marianne's paler complexion, her stiff movements, and her lack of usual energy all point to her being sick. Even Judge Gordan had noticed and suggested that she postpone her return to court but the stubborn woman only insisted that she had a job to do. Listening to her usual post-victory talk as he packs his briefcase, Bog knows she couldn't have slept well last night with her nearly mechanical speech. That makes two of them.

"I've never been ashamed of you, Bog, and I never will be but I am ashamed of your behavior yesterday," Griselda murmurs as the boys leave without interacting with her.

Bog sighs heavily, Gabe and Mikey's silence almost as painful as Marianne's cold shoulder. Never had the walk back to his office ever felt this defeating after losing a case and never had it felt this lonely before. Almost as bad as last night.

Coming home with the determination to get her to change her mind had resulted in him marching across the lawn and not even paying attention to his surroundings until the note posted on her front door made him realize that her car was gone. The empty cottage felt like his heart at that moment as he searched for something that belonged to her or the children. In his desperation, he ended up calling Dame Plum.

"Fine time for you to start caring," Dame Plum had snarled.

After nearly an hour of her insult-filled rebukes and almost to the point of tears, he finally learned that Marianne had called Dame Plum after he ended his call. The she-wolf had then taken a fast trip across the spanning distance and helped Marianne move to a location she refused to tell him. The worse part was Dame Plum's parting shot.

"I thought you were a decent male but I was stupid to think you would have been a good match for her. You're no different than the boys' sire, thinking a female is only as good as her obedience to you," Dame Plum growled before the phone went dead.

Even worse, was having to tell his mother of their absence and his actions that caused it. Sleep was nearly non-existent for either of them with their heartache but added to his worry was a crushing guilt. His relief and joy at seeing her in court this morning was trampled under by her indifference towards him. The boys' unhappiness and lack of response to either him or his mother was another arrow through his heart.

"She'll ruin herself if she keeps this case," Bog mutters, trying to remind himself that he was right when all he feels is defeat.

"How are you so sure this guy is guilty," Griselda asks, startling her son?

"I have an eyewitness to prove it. I told her that and still, she insisted on defending this wolf," Bog growls, his pain turning into anger! "Everything she's worked for will be destroyed and all because she has to win!"

"Now, you listen here, young man," Griselda shouts, pushing her shocked son into his seat! "Don't you dare bring up your father's mistake and put it on her."

Bog winces at the reminder of his father and the reason he became a prosecuting attorney. His father, the greatest lawyer of all time and to him, better than any superhero. Defender of the weak and the righter of wrongs, he only took cases of the innocent and he always won. He defended a man accused of raping and murdering a young girl, he proved that man was innocent, and it destroyed him when he found out that man was guilty when he committed the same crime again. The people who once respected his father became his enemies because everyone blamed him for the injustice and the second murder. The only ones who didn't turn their backs on him were his wife and son but the pressure and the disgrace became too much. Funny how one little bullet makes people realize they were wrong, especially when shortly after the funeral it was discovered that the prosecuting attorney was paid by that man to lose by omitting valuable evidence during the case.

"Marianne has never taken a case to spite you, even though that can't be said about you, and I want you to think over how many cases you've won since you transferred to wolf court," Griselda continues, bringing Bog out of his contemplation. "Every single one was a case she refused to represent because they were real criminals. Marianne has never taken a case that wasn't right for her to take and you know it. If she didn't fully believe this wolf is innocent then she would not have become his lawyer. Bog, get someone else to take this case."

"I can't," Bog sighs out, appearing every inch defeated as he felt. "I'm the only prosecutor in wolf court that has any experience in a murder case and I don't have a choice in the matter. If Marianne is absolutely sure this kid is innocent then she is going to have to pull off a miracle. I swore on Dad's grave that I would never compromise a case and I can't, not even to protect her."

* * *

"So, what's going on between you and Bog," Stephanie whispers, trying not to draw attention from the quiet boys? "I know we can't be familiar for the next week but you acted as if he didn't exist."

"There is nothing going on between me and Kingston and there isn't any chance of there ever being anything," Marianne softly growls. "I foolishly trusted him and he proved himself no different. Enough of him, we have more important things to do."

Stephanie looks at her boss in concern. She was shocked enough when Marianne showed up for work this morning but noticing the different attitude of the little family was blaring red flags that something bad had happened. Marianne's new hostility, Gabe's complete silence, and even little Mikey's somberness. Something was wrong and with this case, Stephanie feared the consequences.

"Marianne, don't you think you should rest for one more day," Stephanie asks?

"There isn't time, the hearing is in five days. Sunny will die if we can't prove his innocence and I won't let that happen," Marianne insists. "Let's go over Sunny's story one more time."

Nodding, Stephanie recounts everything she found out. Sunny crossed over three days ago and headed straight to Dame Plum like all wolves are required. He crossed with a purpose of finding a specific wolf but Dame Plum refused to tell him where this wolf was. He had heard in the wolf world that Imp could tell a person where any wolf was for a price and so he set out to find him. Upon finding him, Imp became aggressive when he told him who he wanted to find and hit him a few times until Sunny reacted with his own punch. Once Imp lost consciousness, Sunny panicked and ran away, heading to Pare's house because he knew the resident wolf would know what to do.

"Sunny still won't tell us who he is looking for and the prosecution is not releasing the name of their supposed eyewitness but I did manage to get a copy of the coroner's report, plus photos of the deceased. They're kind of graphic," Stephanie warns, placing the file on the desk. "The coroner did confirm that the victim was unconscious during the attack as there was no sign of a struggle but they can't do a DNA test with the saliva. I'm not sure why though."

"It's because a wolf's DNA is different in each form and the only way they can match it to Sunny is to allow him to shift, which the courts can not allow him to do," Marianne mutters, studying the bite marks. "Something you should also know about wolf court is that in cases where witnesses are called to the stand, neither the prosecutor nor the defense is required to release the names of witnesses until during the trial for the protection of the witness. Has the prosecution released any information?"

"Just that Dame Plum will be there to oversee the trial but you already knew that," Stephanie comments. "I know you said what will happen if Sunny is guilty but what would happen if he's convicted guilty but is innocent? What will the wolf king do then?"

"It would be even worse then if Sunny is proven innocent but the killer wasn't found. Do you remember what Tasha said about all authority belonging to the alphas," Marianne questions, getting a nod? "A lot of the problems with wolves that cross over isn't so much about the laws but about the authority behind those laws. In the wolf world, the Majesty is highest, then the eldest offspring, and then the rest of the alphas jostle for position under them. Beneath the alphas are the hierarchy elders and unlike the alphas, these wolves aren't born into power but they have to earn it. The human world authority is strange to wolves because they're not alphas or hierarchy elders and as a result most wolves disregard them. What the alphas are trying to do is to get the wolves to respect the human world authority the same way they do them but..."

"If the human world authority fails to uphold justice then all the alphas' work will be for nothing," Stephanie finishes when Marianne looks to her. "This case has the possibility of throwing us back into the time when war between us nearly happened, doesn't it?"

"Not nearly happened, was happening," Marianne corrects. "A lot of wolves will lose respect for humans and old hatreds may be resurrected. Sunny is innocent and the human court must prove it because if they don't but His Majesty does then we'll be facing possible anarchy."

"You should tell Bog about how high these stakes really are," Stephanie suggests, wincing at the returned glare and busying herself in her work.

'I won't be played again,' and for once, Marianne agrees to that voice.

* * *

Surprising how quick the days pass when you wish they would go slow and almost within a blink of an eye the day before the most important hearing of their lives is here. Thankful that Judge Gordan called for a day of court rest, Marianne and Stephanie review their defense for Sunny. About ready to give themselves the rest of the day off, both women look up as Bog storms into Feral Law and beelines to Marianne with Thadius and Griselda nervously trailing.

"Drop the case, Bane," Bog insists.

"I'm so tempted to get you for harassment, Kingston," Marianne sighs out. "Sunny is innocent and I will prove it."

"You stubborn woman," Bog growls, messing up his already messed up hair!

Marianne opens her mouth to argue when Bog turns from her and heads to the boys. Her heart pangs as he grips both boys into a hug and the boys eagerly hug him back, their small hands gripping his suit. Their small whimpers remind her how attached her little family is to this stubborn man and his attachment to them, despite her attempts to deny it for this past week. Even safely secured in the house Dame Plum moved them to, she hasn't slept as good as in that little cottage and her body feels it.

Bog reluctantly releases the boys, though the pleading golden and green eyes beg him not to, and he turns his attention to their mother. For five days he's watched her push herself to near exhaustion in her determination to defend all her clients and to care for her sons alone. Whoever that worthless man was, is a fool for hurting her so bad but he is the biggest fool for not knowing how to tell her how much he loves her. Not being able to see her or the boys as much as he had for the past six months has been torture for just these few days and he knows the pain has only just begun. Because no matter what, nobody wins tomorrow.

Marianne stares uneasily at the obviously troubled man in front of her. Within seconds his pained expression shifts into determination and he marches to her. Before she can even react, Bog grabs her into his embrace and kisses her deeply. Marianne whimpers into his passionate affection and then whines at the loss when Bog pulls away and rushes out the door. Feeling far too dazed, she barely registers her sons' own whines at Bog's departure or the shock flooding the other adults. Thadius follows after Bog while Griselda takes a seat on the couch in the waiting room, smiling when the boys sit beside her.

"Bog loves you, Marianne," Griselda comments softly. "He just has a hard time saying it."

"Love isn't trying to control someone," Marianne murmurs, shaking the fuzziness away.

"No, it isn't," Griselda confirms. "But Bog wasn't trying to control you. Hold on, just hear me out! We've only known each other for six months and while we have become close, there are things that we don't know about each other. For instance, we knew that your ex had hurt you badly and now you can't trust anyone but we don't know what he did. Dame Plum shed a little light when she said Bog was no different than him in that a woman's worth is only in her obedience to him and that's enough for us to understand that your ex was a manipulating sexist pig."

"When did Dame Plum talk to him," Marianne asks, smiling a little at the true assessment?

"He called her when we came home and found out you left. She was quite vocal about her displeasure toward him. That you felt threatened by him enough that you left, that scared my son and broke his heart," Griselda mentions. "Not for himself but for you, that you became scared of him because he reacted in his worry and his own fear. Bog was angry only because he is scared for you."

"I can take care of myself and I...," Marianne insists.

"So could my husband," Griselda interrupts, shocking the other woman into silence. "Here is something that you don't know. My husband was an incredible lawyer and he never lost. Victor was like you and never took any case where the person was truly guilty. Once, however, he defended a man who swore that he was innocent and my husband won the case but it turned out that the man was guilty. He was guilty of sexually assaulting and murdering a young girl and they found that out because he did it again after my husband saved his life. It destroyed Victor when he found out but it also destroyed his career because people started to believe that he knew the truth but didn't care. My husband lost his career, his reputation, his friends, and every ounce of work he did for the good of the people. The only ones he didn't lose was me and Bog but it wasn't enough to block out the shame he felt. Victor Kingston committed suicide because he took a case that he shouldn't have taken and he won that case because the prosecuting attorney was paid to lose."

"With all due respect, Griselda," Marianne murmurs after a few minutes. "I'm not Victor Kingston, I'm Marianne Bane. I have a job to do and I know what needs to be done. Tell Bog that once I prove that Sunny is truly innocent that he owes me dinner and five days worth of free food."


	6. Chapter 6

"I hope you know what you're doing, Bane," Bog mutters as the courtroom fills up.

"I always do, Kingston," Marianne smirks back.

Turning around to check on her sons behind her, Marianne spots an unwelcomed intruder walking into the courtroom and barely restrains herself from confronting him. Her still aching body reminds her of her inability to get the needed rest this past week. At least with Dame Plum sitting beside Mikey, he scurries to the other side to sit, and she's sure Griselda sitting in her normal place beside Gabe probably helped his decision. Ignoring his presence takes a mountian load of strength but as court becomes in session, she easily gets into her stride for battle.

"I'd like to call my first witness," Bog parries after his opening argument. "I call Roland Bryne to the stand."

As the cocky blonde male strides up to the witness stand, Bog feels a cold sweat break out on his skin and the presence of death surrounding him. Turning toward the defense table makes him gulp. Marianne's glare bores into him with a fire to rival a supernova crackling in her golden eyes. He can't ever recall her ever looking so murderous and wonders how the witness can stand the heat as she directs her gaze to him. Pushing himself to continue despite feeling like death warmed over, Bog directs his witness to inform the court of his actions on the day of the murder.

"I had gone to the park to visit my lovely wife and...," Roland starts eloquently.

"Objection," Marianne barks loudly, making half the courtroom jump! "The witness is not now nor has ever been married!"

"Is this true," Judge Gordan asks, forcing his heart to slow down?

"Well, we almost were," Roland answers, his jolly attitude entirely out of place at a murder hearing.

"The witness will refrain from personal opinions and will stick only to the truth," Judge Gordan warns. "Continue."

"As I was saying, I went to the park to see my sons. Objections, Buttercup," Roland sneers as Marianne opens her mouth?

"They are my sons, not yours, and the witness will refrain from offensive pet names," Marianne growls.

"I sired them or do you object to that, too," Roland snaps?

"Oh, I have objections but justifiable homicide is still murder. You're on that stand to recount the details concerning the murder of Brandon Frisher, stick to that," Marianne warns, knowing the judge's patience might wear thin once his shock wears off.

"Fine," Roland sniffs before flashing his smile again. "As I was jogging through the park I heard arguing but I had thought nothing of it. As I was rounding the bend to be able to see into the clearing, I saw the accused in wolf form attack the helpless man and as I was about to raise an alarm, he took off running. I could clearly see that there was nothing I could do for the victim except bring his killer to justice and so I ran after the wolf. I knew I was no match for such a beast and so after I managed to take the accused's picture, I then returned to the crime scene to give it to the police."

"Does every male named Roland have the same arrogant personality," Sunny mutters lowly?

"You know another Roland," Stephanie whispers back?

"Well, yeah," Sunny answers. "It's quite common for some wolves to have human names but the Roland I know never comes into the human world and never has."

Marianne ignores the hushed conversation as she picks every detail of Roland's testimony apart. A quick look behind her reveals Gabe curling farther into Griselda's side while Mikey burrows into Griselda's hold. As Bog continues his questioning to further illustrate the validity of the testimony, as well as Roland's stupidity and arrogance, Marianne questions herself on some decisions.

"Miss Bane, would you like to cross-examine the witness," Judge Gordan questions as Bog finishes?

"Nothing I would say to the witness would be beneficial to my client or the court," Marianne remarks as she stands.

Roland's cocky stride becomes rushed as he passes the defense table a little too slowly and a snapping sound echoes in the courtroom. Throwing the useless pencil away, Marianne's eyes follow his trip back to his seat to make sure he gives no attention to the frightened boys.

"You ever put him on the witness stand again and I will put your head on a stick," Marianne growls lowly as Bog returns to his notes.

"I'll gift wrap it for you," Bog mutters before clearing his throat. "I would like to call the defendant Mr Sunny to the stand."

Marianne barely keeps a straight face as she catches Sunny's complaint of always being the shortest as he passes the rather tall Bog and she has to bite her lip as his complaint becomes louder when they have to adjust the witness seat for him. Stephanie and Thadius snicker as they catch some of it and Marianne catches Bog's lips twitching.

"For the court's hearing, I would like for you to state why you came into the human world and why you sought Mr Frisher," Bog directs.

"Well, like I told the police, I came just to find an old friend of mine, see how they were doing, and to talk to them but when I asked Dame Plum, she refused to tell me," Sunny answers. "Back home I had heard stories that the Imp, I mean Mr Frisher, could find the location of any wolf and since Dame Plum had refused to tell anyone where my friend was, I came with gold just in case she refused to tell me too."

"Why is it important for you to find this friend and who are they," Bog asks?

"I...I can't tell you," Sunny hesitates.

"I would like to remind my client that it isn't beneficial to himself to withhold information," Marianne interrupts.

"But I'm really not allowed to tell anyone," Sunny insists, looking pleadingly to Dame Plum. "It's alpha business alone."

"Are you an alpha," Bog questions?

"Huh? No, no, I'm just a common wolf but an alpha sent me," Sunny starts before slapping his mouth.

"Mr Sunny, as you just said in your statement to the police and to the courts, you came to find an old friend and now your saying an alpha sent you," Bog remarks, feeling that he caught the defendant in a lie. "Which is it?"

"It's both," Sunny squeaks.

"Oh for goodness sakes," Dame Plum mutters before standing up. "I beg the pardon of the courts but for this nonsense to stop then I must speak. I release you from the promise of secrecy, Sunny. It's not like my brother is going to be able to keep this a secret forever, anyway."

"Oh good," Sunny sighs out as Dame Plum resumes her seat. "Okay, well here's the deal. A few leap years ago, His Majesty's eldest came to the human world and never returned. I grew up with His Majesty's youngest, who I now wish to mate with but we don't want to without her elder sister's approval. I was hoping that with at least that reason that Dame Plum would tell me where she is but she won't tell anyone, not even His Majesty himself. No one is supposed to know that no one can find His Majesty's eldest because it's really, really, really, not a good thing that the heir is missing."

"Let us clarify for the courts, the wolf you came to find is a wolf princess who disappeared a decade ago and she's also the one going to be queen," Bog's skepticism flows through each word. "You came because you're going to marry her sister and you want her to know but her own aunt refuses to tell anyone her location. Is that correct?"

"Huh? I'm not sure about half of what you said," Sunny mumbles, scratching through his brown hair.

"If it pleases the court," Marianne comments, her voice dripping with amusement. "The prosecution just confused the accused by using human world terms. I would like to remind that my client has never been to the human world and all his knowledge from here is based on the stories of others. Wolves do not have the same royal structure as humans and the same titles do not apply. What the prosecution means is, the wolf that the accused is in search of is His Majesty's daughter who disappeared a decade ago and she's also the one going to be Her Majesty. The accused came here because he is going to mate her sister and he wants her to know but His Majesty's sister refuses to tell anyone her location."

"Oh, I understand now. Yep, that is correct," Sunny answers to the confused Bog. "Then I went in search of Imp, I mean Mr Frisher, and he seemed to be willing to talk to me until I told him who I was searching for. I didn't understand some of what he said but when I insisted that I needed to find her, he got aggressive."

"Mr Bryne said that he heard arguing as he was approaching the scene of the crime but by the time he reached the clearing you were attacking the victim in wolf form," Bog starts.

"Objection," Marianne interrupts. "The prosecution is leading the witness."

"Objection sustained. Rephase your question, Mr Kingston," Judge Gordan orders.

"Of course, your honor. How aggressive did you and the deceased become to one another," Bog asks instead?

"Well, I'm not sure if we were arguing loudly but we didn't really argue for more than a few minutes when Im...Mr Frisher started to hit me and I just reacted to get him to stop. I only punched him once and not even that hard, I swear," Sunny pleads. "But then he hit the ground and didn't get back up. I heard a lot of stories from the other wolves about the dangers of wolves being stronger than humans and I panicked because I didn't know what to do, so I ran to Pare's house in wolf form."

"Why did you turn into your wolf form," Bog questions? "And why didn't you ask any of the wolves that were in the park that day?"

"This human form is weird and besides, four paws are faster than two feet," Sunny remarks, blushing as the judge has to order for silence because of the laughter. "For the other question, I couldn't smell any other wolf in the park."

"You acknowledge that there was no other wolf in the park at the time of the murder," Bog murmurs, silently groaning at such a condemning statement.

"No, no, just because I couldn't smell them doesn't mean there wasn't any there," Sunny answers quickly. "There could have been a dozen wolves in the park and I might not have known it."

Bog pauses before looking at the equally confused judge, it was clear that he never knew of such a thing either. Turning to Marianne makes him wonder about the surety of his case at her calm expression. Her gesture for him to continue questioning does little to ease his confusion.

"Would you please clarify for the courts what you mean by that," Bog asks slowly? "We've never heard of a wolf not be able to sense another wolf nearby."

"Oh, that's easy. Dame Plum is sitting right there and if I didn't know that she is a wolf then I wouldn't know it, she just smells human to me," Sunny states, pointing to the smug Dame Plum. "Alphas naturally have the power to block their scent even in the wolf world but there is a way for common wolves to do the same, two actually. One is a pendant that works in both worlds and the other is something I heard from wolves that like to cross and that's if a wolf hasn't transformed into a wolf for a while then their wolf scent fades off of them until they transform again."

"No more questions, your honor," Bog comments, heading back to his seat.

Listening to Marianne's questioning of her client, Bog mulls over the whole case for the hundredth time. It's quite possible that another wolf is responsible but his witness swore that he never let the wolf out of his sight. Of course, it is entirely possible that he mistook Sunny for another wolf since he also said that he ran through the wooded area to keep up with him and to keep the wolf from turning on him. That had explained why the female jogger didn't see him as Sunny ran past her but it does open the possibility that there was another wolf nearby who could have ducked out of sight, leading for his witness to assume that Sunny was the same wolf. Of all the bad luck for him not being able to take a picture of him in wolf form, that would be able to settle the whole thing. Bog groans silently as Marianne finishes up her questioning, knowing what he has to do and not liking it one bit.


	7. Chapter 7

He was right, in fact, he hates it and one look at Judge Gordan makes Bog wonder if there is going to be another murder charge. Clearing his throat, Bog tries to get the witness back on track, only to be foiled again.

"Miss Bane, would you be so kind and intervene for the court," Judge Gordan groans to the snickering woman. "This is a serious matter."

"You have no idea how serious this matter really is," Dame Plum grins. "Well, I wasted enough time. What was the question again?"

Bog stares at the extremely excited woman with reluctance before looking pleadingly to Marianne. The devil-woman only snickers and gestures for him to continue, apparently thoroughly enjoying his bright idea. Bog can't withhold his groan as he returns his attention to the witness stand.

"Dame Plum, this court is well aware of the protocol for incoming wolves towards you and as interesting as your relationship with the deceased was," Bog coughs. "The matter that needs to be addressed is concerning the statements that the defendant made concerning wolf abilities. Is it possible that there were other wolves in the park that day without the defendant being aware that they were there, both before and after he transformed?"

"Oh, yes indeed. I know for a fact that there were several wolves in the park at the time of the murder but I can't tell you who they are," Dame Plum singsongs as Bog opens his mouth. "You may be aware of the protocol but you may not be aware of the dangers that face the wolves that choose to live here. I tried to tell Imp but he just wouldn't listen to me. I will tell you that one of the wolves that I protect was severely injured just last week by another wolf who found out where they were. I'm sure the court can appreciate my need for secrecy when I inform you, even for a wolf, that broken bones, torn flesh, and a large loss of blood is no small joke. There is no law among wolves to stop such fighting and as long as it doesn't result in death then it's a problem for them to deal with."

"So, you're saying that a few of your protected wolves were in the park that day," Bog asks after a moment, wisely staying away from the unrelated topic despite his curiosity?

"Have you spoken to any of them concerning the murder?"

"Yes and yes," Dame Plum answers. "They did tell me they had not smelled another wolf themselves and that they had scented Sunny very briefly but did not make the connection. They did not stick around the park longer then they had to and therefore did not think to scent for any other transformed wolf. But that may not have done any good if the true killer was wearing a pendant."

"Is getting one of these pendants easy, enough that any wolf could acquire one," Bog questions?

"Not really," Dame Plum admits. "After all, these pendants can only be created by alpha blood, a lot of alpha blood, and usually they're only created at the death of an alpha because most wolves aren't insane enough to challenge an alpha. While there have been a few disgraces to the wolf gene pool in my lifetime, they're usually killed by accident because it is really hard to control your strength against a weaker opponent when you're angry."

"That brings me to my next question," Bog mentions. "How familiar are you to the defendant's personality and behaviors? Is he easily angered or aggressive by nature?"

"I never met him until last week when he crossed over," Dame Plum answers. "But I would say that he is a nervous and jumpy whelp more than an aggressive one."

"You never met him," Bog repeats. "The defendant said that he grew up with your niece and is going to be marrying her. How is it that you haven't met him?"

"You're thinking in human world terms, young one," Dame Plum remarks. "Sunny may have grown up with my brother's offspring but that doesn't mean they grew up with him. Common wolves may live a little longer than humans but they still have a short lifespan compared to an alpha. Sunny is only twenty-two-cycles-old, for you humans that means twenty-two years, but my brother's youngest, Dame Dawn, is one-hundred-and-eighteen-cycles-old, still young for an alpha."

Dame Plum cackles merrily as the faces of all the humans in the courtroom reflect their shock. It never ceases to amuse her when she informs humans of an alpha's age. Feeling a tug on the inside reminds her to finish.

"I don't know why you're so shocked," Dame Plum manages through her laughter. "I've been in this world for over a hundred years. My sire, the previous majesty, was nearly one-thousand-cycles-old when he passed. Alphas are stronger, larger, longer-lived, and more importantly, the reason you want to make sure you have the true killer."  
Dame Plum's Cheshire smile sends shivers up Bog's spine, her teeth no longer human blunt but wolf sharp. Her flippant attitude is replaced with a predator's grace that brings an atmosphere of danger to the courtroom.

"You called me to testify of wolf behavior and in an attempt to prove that Sunny was lying but now let me tell you how dangerous this trial really is," Dame Plum murmurs. "Murder is a very serious charge to wolf law and there is only one penalty. Immediate death!"

Sunny howls as Dame Plum directs her sharp gaze to him and places his head down onto the table, loudly whimpering until Dame Plum stops looking at him. Bog feels the same desire to cower rise up in him as she turns her gaze to him, her blue eyes piercing into his soul.

"His Majesty has just entered this world and is heading straight here," Dame Plum warns. "I can not tell you whether Sunny is guilty or not. For common wolves to respect human laws then humans must deal with this alone. You have a short time to prove who the real killer is before wolf law takes into effect and I assure you, you don't want that to happen."

"No more questions, your honor," Bog mutters uneasily.

Bog shivers as Dame Plum passes him after Marianne denies questioning and he's sure Judge Gordan looks relieved about her moving farther away from him. Marianne's quiet murmurings to the defendant catch his attention as he returns to his notes.

"It's alright. Dame Plum only did that to show the courts how serious this is to wolves," Marianne reassures the quietly whimpering Sunny.

"What a demonstration," Stephanie mumbles. "Bog was right about not wanting to meet her, she isn't just crazy, she's terrifying."

Marianne sighs, glaring back at the innocent-looking Dame Plum, as Bog calls his last witness. The coroner discusses his findings to the court and explains each bite on the pictures of the wounds. She can feel the court swaying to the prosecution as he announces the approximate time of each bite and of the victim's death. Marianne nudges Stephanie to bring in their next weapon and with it, hopefully, she can return the court back into Sunny's favor.

"I take it that your findings prove that the wolf who killed Mr Frisher must have done so within minutes of him becoming unconscious," Bog remarks.

"Yes," Dr Kelvin confirms.

"In the time that it would take for a person jogging to enter the clearing where the crime scene took place, is it possible for another wolf to enter while the defendant fled like he testified without him seeing them," Bog asks?

"Objection," Marianne interrupts before the witness answers. "The prosecution is asking the witness for a personal opinion."

"I'm merely asking for a professional assessment since the witness was at the crime scene and could clearly see the layout, therefore allowing him to answer based on his findings," Bog defends.

"Objection overruled. The witness may continue," Judge Gordan states.

"Based on my findings I would have to answer no," Dr Kelvin denies. "If there was another wolf than it would have to have been in that clearing. There are only three paths leading into the clearing and each path had a jogger heading straight for it, another wolf would have been seen. The thick brush around the clearing showed no disturbances and it would have been impossible for anyone to hide in it or flee in it without making a disturbance."

"Thank you, Dr Kelvin. No more questions, your honor," Bog comments, returning to his seat.

"Dr Kelvin, based on your findings, could you give an accurate assessment about the size of the wolf that attacked the victim," Marianne questions?

"Fairly accurate based on the size of the bite marks," Dr Kelvin answers.

"With the court's indulgence, I have evidence for the witness to examine," Marianne remarks before nodding to Stephanie.

The courtroom holds it's breath as a man walks in with a leashed wolf, this one clearly just an animal. The muzzle on the black wolf does little to ease anyone's worries as they walk to the front. Bog stares in panic at the calm woman as the handler allows the large animal to sit down next to Marianne and nearly chokes as she starts petting it.

"Miss Bane," Judge Gordan starts, his voice strained!

"Everything is under control, your honor. Anakin is a wolf I defended many years ago and has a legal right to own and handle these animals. There is no danger. This is Vader, he is a northwestern wolf, one of the largest animal wolves that the human world has. Vader himself is forty inches tall at his shoulder, that's four inches more than three feet tall, and his length from nose-to-tail is pushing to seven feet. I'd say his weight but Anakin has him on a diet because he's getting a bit chubby in his old age," Marianne quips, relieving some tension with laughter as the huge wolf whines at the insult. "The reason I asked Anakin to bring him was to give the courts a representative for the size of the wolf that killed Mr Frisher. Based on your findings, could a wolf this size have killed the victim, Dr Kelvin?"

After getting reassurance from Anakin, Dr Kelvin approaches to measure Vader's snout but pauses as Marianne takes the muzzle off and pries his jaws open. Quickly, he takes the measurements with the ruler Stephanie hands him before scurrying back to the witness stand, grateful that she put the muzzle back on. A lycanthrope is one thing but he'd rather stay far away from the animal wolf.

"Based on the bite marks, I would have to say no and that this wolf is too small. The wolf that attacked Mr Frisher is an average-sized werewolf, I'm sorry, an average-sized lycanthrope," Dr Kelvin corrects.

"It's alright, Dr Kelvin, no wolf here is insulted by the old term. It does become confusing when dealing with the two different species at the same time," Marianne reassures. "Am I correct that you're saying that the wolf that attacked Mr Frisher was at least four feet at the shoulder and therefore roughly around eight to nine feet from nose-to-tail?"

"Yes, that is about the average size and would fit the bite marks on the victim," Dr Kelvin confirms.

"I would like to direct the court's attention to my client's small stature. For a human, he is short and just passes four feet," Marianne points, ignoring Sunny's groan as he hits his head on the table. "The court knows about Mr Pare, whom the accused went to for help, but what the court does not know is that they aren't just friends, they're brothers. Not just that, they're from the same litter of three and with their sister they would be classified as triplets. Would you stand up, Pare?"

Those in the courtroom look as the larger man stands up from behind Sunny's seat. The sheer difference is striking with the new knowledge as Sunny stands up himself under Marianne's direction. The larger five-foot-nine wolf looks pityingly at the embarrassed four-foot-three wolf as the murmurs of shock radiate in sensitive wolf ears.

"My client is a runt and in his wolf form would be no larger than Vader, a wolf the witness just said was too small to commit the murder," Marianne finishes, relishing in the louder murmurings and the indecision reflecting on the faces before her.

"Objection, your honor," Bog reluctantly intervenes. "The witnesses to the defendant's wolf form can not testify to the defendant's size because of distance or speed and there is no photograph to confirm his size. The defense knows that the court can not allow the defendant to transform according to the laws given by the alphas. Therefore the defense's evidence cannot be confirmed."

"Objection sustained. The witness will disregard the evidence and questioning," Judge Gordan orders. "Please remove the animal from the courtroom."

"But...," Anakin starts before Marianne raises her hand. "But, Miss Bane, you're correct. Why won't the court listen?"

"Human authority court must be based on substantial evidence and without His Majesty here to give permission, the courts must abide by known and seen facts. Thank you for bringing Vader here," Marianne remarks before turning her attention back to the judge as Anakin leaves. "I have no more questions, your honor."

* * *

Griselda watches as Marianne and Dr Kelvin returns to their seats as Bog stands to deliver his final statement. For nearly six months, she has sat in this courtroom to watch her son prosecute defendant after defendant and she has gotten pretty good at judging Judge Gordan's demeanor.

"This isn't good," she mutters lowly.

"What isn't good," Dame Plum whispers?

"Judge Gordan is going to rule in favor of the prosecution," Griselda responds, looking at the shocked alpha. "Even though he isn't convinced that Sunny is guilty, the evidence says he is and that's what he is going to rule by. Marianne's lost and Sunny is going to be convicted of murder."

"...and so, your honor, the...," Bog continues.

"AH!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Order in the court," Judge Gordan demands! "Miss Bane, please, either calm the child or remove him from the courtroom."

"Yes, your honor. Come one, little pup, hush now," Marianne whispers to the crying Gabe in her arms. "Everything is alright."

"Is he alright," Bog asks in concern?

"Yeah, I think...," Marianne pauses as she catches something in her peripheral view. "Tell the judge to give me a few more seconds, please."

Marianne watches as Bog nods and heads toward the bench before turning her attention back to Gabe. Watery golden eyes pierce her own and a whimper, so quiet that she can barely hear it even this close, reaches her ears. Mother and son nod in agreement at the silent understanding. Letting all but Gabe's hand go, Marianne turns to face the judge.

"Before you make your ruling, your honor, I have a witness to call to the stand," Marianne announces.

"Go ahead, Miss Bane," Judge Gordan remarks.

"I call Gabriel Bane to the stand," Marianne declares, walking Gabe up to the witness stand and ignoring the shocked faces. "As the court is aware, I, my sons, the prosecutor, and Mrs Kingston were at the park at the time of the murder. The court is also aware that my sons had seen the victim beforehand and had followed him. What the court is not aware of, is that my eldest had seen the murder."

"Order in the court," Judge Gordan barks at the loud murmurings! "Miss Bane, if he told you then why haven't you reported this to the police? I could have you charged for withholding information and obstructing justice!"

"Because my son didn't tell me," Marianne calmly responds in face of the judge's anger. "For the court's information, Gabe hasn't said one word since the night of the murder to anyone, not even me or his brother. I had assumed his silence was caused by events that happened afterward but during this court's proceedings, my suspicions about his quietness at the park were confirmed. I had suspected he saw or heard something at the park and waited for him to tell me, which he almost did but...With the court's indulgence, I would ask the prosecution to question my witness with care and gentleness."

Bog looks on worriedly as Marianne stiffly turns back to sit down, the decision clearly tearing her heart out. The judge's confusion matches his own as he approaches the witness stand. Gabe bravely faces him as he wipes away the remaining tears.

"Gabriel, will you tell the courts what you saw," Bog questions?

Bog's heart pangs as Gabe covers his mouth and shakes his head, tears returning to stream down his face. Judge Gordan looks over in concern as Gabe's hand can't block the whimpering, the boy clearly terrified of something or someone.

"How about this, why don't you shake your head yes or no to the questions and I will report them," Judge Gordan suggests gently, getting a yes nod from the boy? "The witness has answered yes. Keep your questions to definite answers, Mr Kingston."

"Let's start from the beginning then," Bog comments. "When Mikey came to get us, he said you tracked Mr Imp and you were keeping him spotted, did you send Mikey to get us?"

Yes nod.

"Did you lose track of Mr Imp at any time?"

No shake.

"Was Mr Sunny with Mr Imp when you first saw him?"

No shake.

"Did you see Mr Sunny approach Mr Imp?"

Yes nod.

"Did you see Mr Sunny attack Mr Imp?"

"The witness offers his own objection," Marianne chuckles as Gabe glares at Bog with his arms crossed. "The prosecution should rephrase the question."

"My apologies, Gabe," Bog manages, trying not to laugh himself. "Mr Sunny said that Mr Imp hit him first, is that correct?"

Yes nod.

"How many times did Mr Imp hit him? Use your fingers but keep them on your lap," Bog suggests. "This way the court can prove this is your own testimony since the defendant did not say the number of hits."

"The defendant will answer the court's question. How many times did Mr Frisher strike you," Judge Gordan questions, seeing Gabe's answer?

"Do I have to," Sunny asks in embarrassment before yelping as Marianne hits him? "Six times, your honor."

"The court recognizes the witness' testimony as true and as his own," Judge Gordan announces as he tells Gabe to raise his hidden six fingers. "You may continue, Mr Kingston."

"Mr Sunny said that he hit Mr Imp just once and immediately left to get help, is that correct," Bog asks?

Bog sighs as Gabe crosses his arms and glares at him again. Turning his attention to Marianne he gestures for her to translate.

"The prosecution misquoted the accused. If the court reporter would please read the accused's testimony," Marianne asks?

Gabe nods yes at the court reporter's repeating of Sunny's testimony.

"Did Mr Sunny immediately leave," Bog asks?

Gabe shakes his head no before pointing to his flat hand then patting that hand over his heart and tugging his ear. Bog looks dumbfounded for a minute before getting the illustration.

"Did Mr Sunny check on Mr Imp for a heartbeat," Bog questions hesitantly?

Yes nod.

"Did Mr Sunny then transform like he testified?"

Yes nod.

"Did Mr Sunny attack Mr Imp?"

No shake.

"Did Mr Sunny leave the clearing?"

Yes nod.

"Was there another wolf nearby?"

No shake, yes nod.

"Rephase the question," Marianne suggests at the confusion.

"Was there a wolf in human form nearby," Bog tries again?

Yes nod.

"Did you see this wolf transform and then attack the unconscious Mr Imp?"

Gabe hesitantly nods yes as a whine escapes him and he shrinks down into the seat. Bog looks to Judge Gordan as the boy expresses his fear again.

"Try a different approach," Judge Gordan comments.

"Gabe, when I found you in the bush later, were you hiding away from the bad wolf," Bog asks?

Yes nod.

"Mommy says that you almost told her, is that true?"

Yes nod.

"Mommy says that you haven't spoken since that night, is that true?"

Yes nod.

"Are you afraid of the bad wolf?

Yes nod.

"When the bad wolf came into the clearing, have you ever seen them before?"

Gabe whines as he nods his head yes.

* * *

"Miss Craig," Sunny whispers in a panic! "There's another wolf in the courtroom!"

"What? How can you be sure," Stephanie asks?

"They're growling at a low pitch and warning the kid to shut up," Sunny answers frantically, looking around the courtroom.

Stephanie looks toward Dame Plum and Pare to see them doing the same searching. Marianne's stony expression shocks her as she relays the information.

"I have a job to do and I will do what needs to be done," Marianne comments mechanically, seeming to brace herself for action.

* * *

"Gabe, have you seen the bad wolf since the park," Bog asks?

Yes nod.

"Can you identify the bad wolf?

Hesitant yes nod.

"Have you seen the bad wolf today?"

Bog directs his gaze to the equally shocked judge as Gabe nods yes. Looking around the courtroom reveals the known wolves' agitation, Marianne's tense posture, and Mikey's fearful burrowing into Griselda's arms. Dreading the next question, Bog turns his attention to Gabe, the boy curling up in his seat in an attempt to appear smaller. The courtroom's opening door draws no attention as two more enter the room.

"Gabe," Bog murmurs, placing his hand on Gabe's arm to reassure him. "This last one is very important. Is the bad wolf, right now, in this courtroom?"

Bog notices movement out of the corner of his eye and pulls the nodding Gabe into his arms just as a transformed wolf slams into the witness stand with its jaws wide open. Bog clutches the whimpering boy to him as the golden-furred wolf turns toward them with the promise of death blaring out of its green eyes and lunges.


	9. Chapter 9

Pained squealing echoes the courtroom through the frantic commotion as the golden wolf slams against the wall. Bog looks up at the wolf that saved their lives. One second he was looking into the golden wolf's jaws as it headed for them and the next, it was grabbed by another and thrown across the room. This wolf looks different, far different than any other wolf he's ever seen, with its brown fur decorated by purple swirls that seem to shimmer. Its size from ground-to-shoulder is at least six feet and as the golden wolf shakes off its daze to make another attack, Bog gets another shock as the new wolf stands up on its back feet to flex its clawed hands.

He moves quickly out of the way of the fighting wolves as teeth and claws sink into flesh, the golden wolf clearly outmatched. Gabe clutches onto him as he rushes toward the defense side where Dame Plum looks calmly on as Mikey cries into Griselda's shoulder.

"Are you kidding me? This whole time, she was here this whole time and I didn't even realize it," Sunny comments, unfazed by the fighting! "Seriously, how could I not figure it out? Marianne Bane, it's so obvious!"

"It may be obvious but for two decades nobody has figured it out," Dame Plum chuckles. "If you want to hide something then do it in plain sight."

"What are you talking about and why aren't you two be more panicked," Stephanie yells?

"Don't worry, Bane Marianne won't lose this time," Dame Plum comments.

Bog opens his mouth to question the deranged wolf but howling and loud whimpering directs his attention back to the fight. The golden wolf is now on the ground whimpering loudly with its head down as the larger wolf towers over it. The brown wolf snarls, clearly angry, but moves its attention toward the people all crowding on the other side. Within seconds, the golden wolf moves to lock its jaws around the other wolf's left arm and a loud snap is heard through the room as it pulls back. Pained screaming escapes the brown wolf's mouth as it is thrown against the wall.

"Mommy, Daddy killed Mr Imp and he's gonna kill Grandpa, too," Gabe screams, clinging to Bog as the golden wolf changes direction!

Golden eyes snap open and stare hatefully at the wolf heading towards her son. Pushing herself up, Marianne roars as she charges, ripping her right claws against the other wolf's back and throwing him away again. This time his submission posturing has no effect on her instincts and she clamps her jaws around his throat, her purple crests flaring brightly as she slams him onto his back.

Bog watches as the golden wolf becomes unconscious and reverts back into his witness Roland Bryne before the larger wolf releases him to howl its triumph. Gabe wiggles to be put down and heads over, transforming into a golden wolf puppy to yip happily. Griselda gasps as Mikey transforms in her arms into a light brown wolf puppy and runs with his brother, nuzzling the larger brown wolf's snout with his own. The question of whether Roland is living is answered when the boys accidentally step onto his stomach as they are licking their mother's bleeding arm.

Gabe runs over to the witness stands and uses his clawed hands to pull himself up onto the railing, wagging his tail happily as he stands on it to look at the shocked judge.

"Can I finish my testimony now, your honor, Mr Judge," Gabe asks?

Judge Gordan stares at the golden wolf puppy in amazement before looking back toward the brown wolf. The wolf shakes herself before standing erect with her left arm dangling.

"I ask the court to resume without delay," Marianne comments, her voice a little gruffer than normal. "This hearing is for the murder of Mr Frisher and it must be concluded today."

The humans in the courtroom stare at the talking wolf in shock, finally realizing that this is the defense lawyer. The Bane family's different look from normal wolves raises many questions as Marianne lifts Mikey over the gate to go back to his seat and she sits down in her seat.

"Yes, the witness may continue his testimony," Judge Gordan remarks slowly. "Order in the court. Please resume your seats. Bailiff, restrain Mr Bryne but do not remove him from the court."

"You'll not be needing those, he's no longer a wolf," Marianne murmurs as the bailiff pulls out a silver bracelet, getting several questioning looks. "I'll explain in due time, your honor, but for now, I ask the court's leniency. I also ask for the court's pardon, I won't heal as well in a human form and it would be far too painful to transform at the moment. Also, my pups won't transform until I do."

"Granted, Miss Bane. Now that you feel free to talk, Mr Gabe, why don't you sit on the chair and tell the court everything from the time you spotted Mr Imp," Judge Gordan asks, pointing to the witness seat and chuckling as the wolf puppy jumps onto it?

"Well, I remembered Mr Imp when we visited Dame Plum's house and I heard Mommy and Mr Bog talking about him escaping her. So, when me and Mikey spotted him at the park, we followed him to catch him for Mommy to take back to Dame Plum," Gabe starts. "Mr Imp looked really worried, so I sent Mikey to get Mommy and while he was gone, Mr Sunny came. They were talking normal for a little while and Mr Imp wasn't scared of him but then Mr Sunny mentioned Mommy and Mr Imp accused him of working for Daddy since he refused to tell Daddy where we were this time. While they were arguing I caught Daddy's human scent coming from another path and hid farther back."

"Gabe," Bog interrupts, shaking his shock to get back into work-mode. "Which path were you hiding on?"

"Mr Sunny ran right past me," Gabe answers. "Daddy was on the other one, away from the one Mikey went through when he went to get Mommy."

"You just yelled a few minutes ago that...the bad wolf killed Mr Imp and that he is going to kill your grandpa, too. How do you know that last part," Bog asks?

"After Mr Sunny ran out the clearing, Daddy walked over to Mr Imp and said that Mr Imp didn't win nothing. That he would still be able to find Mommy and Mr Imp gave him a perfect opp-or-nity to get rid of Mr Sunny. Without Mr Sunny, Dame Dawn would be his and his blood would dom-in-ate the alphas because getting rid of Grandpa would be easy and then he killed Mr Imp. He ran back the way he came, so I ran back to where Mikey left me and then I got stuck in that bush," Gabe growls, crossing his arms.

"Why didn't you tell Mommy or me at the park when Officer Traft asked if you saw anything," Bog questions?

"When we entered where Mommy was, I saw Daddy in the crowd and I didn't want him to know I saw anything, so I waited. After we got home, we fed Toady and Goblin and I helped Mikey clean up while Mommy made dinner. I started thinking that maybe Daddy didn't see Mommy and us at the park so I went to tell her at dinner what I saw but...," Gabe trails off.

"Gabe, I need you to tell the courts why you didn't tell anyone about you witnessing the murder. Not telling anyone about something this very important is a bad thing unless you have a very good reason that you couldn't," Bog gently explains. "Why couldn't you tell Mommy?"

"Daddy came to the house," Gabe mumbles, his ears back. "Me and Mommy smelled him through the door right when I was telling her. Daddy is bad and I knew we had to hide from him. So, I grabbed Mikey and ran out the back door in wolf form and hid underneath your back porch with Goblin until the next morning. Daddy hurt Mommy worse than when he did last time right before Mikey was born."

Bog stares at Marianne with horror as the pieces come together and from the looks of several others, he wasn't the only one to figure out what had happened. The she-wolf avoids all eye contact as she pushes herself to stand again.

"I'd like to remind the courts that wolf law is different to human law and dominance claim is not illegal according to wolf law as long as it is only against another wolf," Marianne remarks.

"For the court's understanding, what is dominance claim according to wolves," Judge Gordan asks, disturbed by new evidence?

"I can explain this," an older male remarks as he walks through the gate.

"I present to the courts, His Majesty Bane Dagda," Marianne announces before gratefully sitting down again.

Bane Dagda looks to her in concern before turning his attention to the humans in front of him. It never ceases to amuse him how humans react to finding out that he is the wolf king because they always underestimate this human form with his gray-brown hair.

"At the moment, I am more at a loss about these circumstances than you are but in the pursuit of justice I will refrain until an appropriate time for my questions and I will answer yours," Bane Dagda remarks, folding his hands behind him. "Dominance claim is an archaic custom in the wolf world and though it isn't outlawed, is it...distasteful for many wolves. When a male expresses an interest in a female but she denies him for whatever reason then he may enact a dominance claim, which is a fight to overpower the female. No one is allowed to interfere with the fight except the female's male kin or her preferred male. If she wins then he can never pursue her affections again or even issue another challenge for her but if she loses, not only is the male permitted to enact another dominance claim for her but she is also forced to bear the consequences of his victory. Unlike mates, the female must care for the resulting offspring alone and the male can take the pup away from her at any time he chooses. A dominance claim has never been enacted against an alpha before because no common wolf can even hope to overpower one but as proven in their recent fight, Roland has not been fighting honorably."

"Daddy always loses. Before Mikey was born, he found me hiding under the bed and gave me this," Gabe states, standing up and moving the fur on his stomach to reveal an area of no fur with a white scar. "Then when Mommy went to help me Daddy grabbed her but I don't know what happened afterward because the pain was really bad and I fell asleep. He tried to get us last week but Goblin scared him. Mommy chased him into the woods just as Granny and Mr Bog came home but I told Mikey that we had to stay hid until Mommy came back. She didn't come home until after Granny and Mr Bog left in the morning."

An almighty growl rips through Bane Dagda's throat before he charges the waking Roland, shifting effortlessly into his wolf form, his red crests flaring against the grey and brown fur. Marianne rushes out of her seat to intercept him, her purple crests flaring as she growls to the larger wolf as she crouches between him and his panicking prey.

"For the court's information, it is illegal to attack pups and is usually severely punished," Dame Plum chimes in through the growling. "It is in this court's best interest to continue quickly."

"I have one last question for the witness, your honor," Bog comments. "Gabe, why don't you tell the courts why you decided to testify even though you were scared?"

"Daddy was lying in his testimony but Mommy couldn't prove it and Granny said that Mr Judge was going to convict Mr Sunny of killing Mr Imp because the evidence said he did. I have a job to do and I must always do it even when I'm scared," Gabe proudly remarks. "I was just too scared to speak human."

"In light of the new evidence, Mr Sunny is declared not guilty and the courts drop all charges against the defendant. Bailiff, you may release him," Judge Gordan orders, letting the relieved bailiff move away from the alpha wolf staring contest. "This court will adjourn until a later date."

"Objection, your honor."


	10. Chapter 10

Judge Gordan stares at Marianne in shock of her objection. Calmly, the she-wolf walks in front of the bench as the wolf king watches her and ignores the cowering male before him.

"The court can not adjourn until this trial is finished," Marianne explains.

"You proved your client's innocence, therefore...," Judge Gordan starts.

"No, your honor," Marianne interrupts. "This trial is not about Sunny, this trial is about the murder of Mr Frisher. You can not adjourn this court until you convict the killer. Wolf law will not permit such an obstruction to justice."

"This is the human world, Miss Bane, and you will...," Judge Gordan tries again.

"Silence," Bane Dagda growls loudly, standing at full height and nearly brushing the fifteen-foot ceiling! "You will not disrespect Bane Marianne in such a way! You should be grateful she is trying to save your short life!"

"Bane," Bog murmurs through the shocked silence, a brown wolf ear turning back to him. "It might be a good idea to explain wolf law."

Marianne turns to him, a smirk upon her wolf snout, and nods before growling to Bane Dagda. The larger wolf snorts before returning to human form and walking to sit beside Dame Plum. Gabe takes that moment to exit the witness stand to return to his seat as well but stops for a short moment to rub noses with his mother.

"Since the time human authorities started to accept wolves on the same level as humans instead of mere animals, there has never been a case where the courts accused one wolf for a crime that another wolf did and at the same time, for a crime that is also against wolf law," Marianne explains, standing at full height. "Wolf law does not base their trials on the accused but the trial revolves around the crime. Just because the accused may turn innocent of the crime, the criminal must still be punished and therefore the trial cannot end until the true criminal is discovered. Anyone who attempts to stop or interfere with a trial is treated with the same punishment that is allotted to the crime."

Judge Gordan gulps as he stares at the stern face before him, her twelve-foot stature putting Marianne uncomfortably higher than him.

"When the human authorities agreed to create a court specifically to deal with wolves, they also agreed to abide by wolf law as long as it does not counteract human law," Marianne continues. "You have no law that states that you must adjourn the court to convict the true killer. You have all the evidence and all of it can convict without change, save for Mr Bryne's testimony which was obviously perjured. There is nothing stopping you from a definite conviction right now."

"The prosecution has no objections, your honor," Bog remarks, standing up next to Marianne. "The defense is correct. If it would please the court than we can recess while Mr Bryne's wolf DNA is tested for a positive identification but the prosecution feels his conduct during the last witness' testimony was clear evidence of guilt, as well as the resulting chaos. The prosecution moves for the conviction of the killer of Mr Brandon Frisher."

At a severe loss of what to do, Judge Gordan grabs the letters he received from other courts that have tried killer wolves. He's grateful that he thought to contact them when he was informed of the murder and re-reading them at the moment gives him some measure of peace. In all cases, the wolf was convicted then handed over to the wolf king for punishment. The letters neglected to say what he did with them but after the events of this hearing, he's pretty sure what happened.

"I am unsure how to proceed," Judge Gordan admits slowly. "The prosecution and defense are correct. I am confident in a guilty conviction for Mr Roland Bryne on the murder of Mr Brandon Frisher based on the evidence and his own conduct. I had taken the liberty to contact other judges who have tried wolves that committed murder and they had informed me of the proceedings that took place. However, as the defense pointed out, there is no basis for proper procedure for this particular case in the human world. If Bane Dagda feels justice has been served and is equally confident of Mr Bryne's guilt than I see no reason not to convict Mr Roland Bryne guilty of the murder of Mr Brandon Frisher AKA the Imp. He is sentenced to be given into the custody of Bane...,"

"I plead for human law," Roland screams frantically!

"Damn," Marianne mutters under her breath before sighing. "There is nowhere in wolf law that says that he can't."

"Would you explain to the courts what he means by that, Miss Bane," Judge Gordan asks?

"Roland Bryne is a human world born wolf, born to a human mother, and wolf law allows such offspring to choose which law they fall under. By him declaring for human law, he has indefinitely decided to go under human authority and that means human punishment," Marianne explains. "Translation, he's human's problem now."

"I was afraid you were going to say that," Judge Gordan groans. "But wouldn't him being a wolf be a problem for the court system?"

"He has already been partially punished by wolf law," Marianne remarks, her smirk unnerving to those watching. "If we were in the wolf world then what I did several minutes ago would have killed him but since a wolf's biology is so different in this world, I deliberately only killed his wolf half. Even though he is classified as a wolf, to the wolf world and all its inhabitants, he is dead. Roland Bryne is completely human, he can never transform again, and through his own choosing, has rejected wolf law to fall under human law until his death."

"Does that mean his sentencing is no longer connected to wolf court," Bog questions?

"I'm not sure but if Bane Dagda agrees then I will postpone the sentencing until I can discuss this with human court judges. Mr Roland Bryne is still convicted of murder and only the sentencing of punishment still remains," Judge Gordan comments. "Is this permissible to wolf law?"

"It is because the true criminal has been found," Marianne confirms. "There are times during a trial that an accused is not immediately punished and so they accused is placed in a secured area until they are punished. Both human law and wolf law hold the same punishment for murder, just different ways of carrying it out. He doesn't really have anything to gain by placing himself completely under human law other than His Majesty not being able to watch him slowly die after throwing him through the gateway."

"And you thought she didn't figure out what you were planning on doing," Dame Plum laughs out!

"Mr Roland Bryne will be placed into the custody of the county prison until such time is available to properly sentence him," Judge Gordan announces, ignoring the laughing she-wolf. "Court adjourned."

Marianne slumps down onto all fours to walk back to the defense table. Now that it's finished, all she can feel is how tired and hurt she is. Not even watching the bailiff remove Roland from the courtroom brings her any satisfaction, even with all his complaints of pain. Sunny being smothered in kisses by the other late arrival does bring a smile though, especially with Dame Dawn's insistence that he is never leaving her sight again.

"Bane, when you said that he has placed himself completely under human law, what does that entirely mean for any human law that he's broken previously," Bog asks, surprising her by his close proximity?

"Basically, it means that he is no longer protected from any crime he committed in the human world that is only a crime in the human world. If, for example, any wolf I defended chose to go under human law then you could re-open the cases where wolf law protected them from full human law punishment and get the courts to convict them for the full human law punishment," Marianne explains tiredly.

"Meaning that whatever human law crime Mr Bryne committed at any time in the human world can now be prosecuted against him even if it isn't a crime in wolf law," Bog mumbles. "Excuse me, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Marianne watches as Bog heads toward the judges' chamber and shutting the door behind him after gaining entrance. Apparently, she's even too tired for curiosity and with a shake, she continues her slow walk.

"I have a ton of questions, boss, but I think you better get some rest now," Stephanie suggests, eyeing the bloody wolf.

"I have a question," Dame Dawn pipes up, finally releasing her preferred male. "How could you not visit us in eleven years? I mean, seriously, Marianne, and just look at these cute puppies! How could you not tell us?"

"I thought Dame Plum said she was one-hundred-and-eighteen-years-old," Stephanie mutters to Marianne.

"My sister is excitable and has an extremely short attention span, much like Dame Plum," Marianne remarks, getting a sound of indignation from both blonde she-wolfs. "I'll answer everything later. First things first, though."

Everyone looks on in concern as Marianne growls in pain as she shifts her form. She's grateful for the strong arms that catch her as her human legs refuse to support her and that brings her up against a strong chest. Catching her breath, she breathes in a familiar scent, one that soothes her ache.

"Mommy," Gabe whines as he shifts his form as well?

"I'm okay, little pup," Marianne murmurs. "Just tired. Let's go home and get some rest, okay?"

"We going back with Granny and Mr Bog now that Daddy gone," Mikey asks excitedly, back in his human form?

"Well...," Marianne trails off.

"The cottage is still fully furnished, so all you have to do is move your personal things back in," Bog mentions, his voice rumbling against her. "What about it, Bane?"

"You still owe me dinner, Kingston," Marianne murmurs, smiling up at him before snuggling closer and letting herself fall asleep.

Bog chuckles before carrying her out through the courtroom, the boys back to their usual happy selves as they grab Griselda's hands. Though he's curious, he refrains from questions until they exit the courthouse, even as he notices known wolves bowing their heads as he passes. He could chalk it up to Bane Dagda but the wolf king had stayed behind to talk to the judge and he's never seen wolves do this to Dame Plum.

"I would like straight answers this time, Dame Plum," Bog remarks as Stephanie fishes out Marianne's car keys.

"If it's my right to tell then I might," Dame Plum answers.

"I can pretty much guess from Gabe's answer but was it really Marianne that you mentioned about being hurt," Bog asks? "Also, what about her injuries now? Should we take her to the hospital to fix her broken arm?"

"Yes, it was her I mentioned and no, she doesn't need to go to the hospital," Dame Plum reassures. "She would have been fully healed from last week's injuries in two days if she had just rested properly and even going at the pace she was, she would have only needed another day or two. Now that she's sleeping, her body will fix her arm without help but if she would have rested in the first place then he wouldn't have been able to break it again."

"How about why no one knew she was a wolf," Thadius questions, helping Mikey into his car seat?

"I think I know that one," Stephanie remarks. "For wolves to respect human world authority then human world authority must handle justice without the alphas interfering. Correct?"

"You were listening," Dame Plum beams happily! "And yes, that is the reason Bane Marianne chose to make it so that no wolf or human knew who she was. She told me that we had to get common wolves to understand without our butting in. It would have worked this time as well if my brother showed up on time."

"That's not Daddy's fault," Dame Dawn growls back. "We would have been here on time but Reggis came yesterday to say he couldn't find his son and we spent all day searching the wolf world, so we couldn't get to sleep and then overslept when we passed out."

"Isn't Reggis the sire of Roland," Sunny asks?

"Yeah," Dame Dawn confirms. "Now that we know that he's been here this whole time then that explains why we couldn't find him but Reggis insisted that his son never crosses."

"Oh, he crosses alright and he usually stays the whole year," Dame Plum comments. "Now that I think about it, Reggis crossed over a few days ago but he didn't stay long."

"That sounds far too coincidental," Bog mutters, placing Marianne in his car's back seat.

"Yes, it does," Dame Plum agrees. "Head on home and we'll be along in a few hours with Bane Marianne and the boys' things."

"Wait, about that," Bog mentions, as Griselda drives Marianne's car away. "Why do you call her Bane Marianne and why are all the wolves bowing to her?"

"You haven't figured it out," Dame Plum laughs. "You see but do not see and you hear but do not hear."


	11. Chapter 11

Bog grumbles silently as he pulls the bedding over the sleeping figure. Dame Plum is a nuisance best left alone. Of course, he figured out who she is, it wasn't that hard, especially hearing her call Dame Dawn her sister as he left the judge's chamber. What he wanted to know is why, is that so hard to get a straight answer for? Bog snorts, remembering who he asked it to.

"Who's the problem now," Marianne mumbles?

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. Go on back to sleep," Bog comments, watching bleary golden eyes open.

"I woke a little when Griselda was cleaning me. I haven't been treated like a human child since Momma died," Marianne admits before sniffing. "Why am I in your bed?"

"To rest. Dame Plum said that she'll be here with your things in a few hours, so I figured you'd be able to get better sleep in our house and Mom's bedroom is closest to the cottage," Bog explains, sitting down on the bed. "Are you okay, Marianne?"

Marianne shakes off her fogginess at the tender look from the man leaning over her. It takes her a moment of staring into those endless blue eyes to realize that he called her by her name.

"I'm good, Bog. It'll only take me a day or so to heal," Marianne replies with her own tender smile. "Alpha healing is exceptional."

"I'm sorry, about yesterday," Bog starts. "I shouldn't have kissed you. Dame Plum is right, I'm no better than him to have forced myself on you. I was also wrong about what I said last week. I had no right to say such things and if I didn't make you feel threatened then you would've rested like you needed to. I..."

If there is one thing that Marianne likes about the human world and being in a human form, it's that it's much nicer to kiss than in a wolf form. She whimpers as he deepens the kiss but yelps as her left arm is jostled. Stemming another apology with a quick kiss, Marianne burrows back into the comfortable mattress.

"I can admit that I was a little rash in my decision last week and I really should have just stayed in the cottage. Not like you knew what really happened the night before," she points out. "I was more sensitive than any other time we've had our...discussions."

Bog shares a laugh with her about her pause and sensitive phrasing of their quarrels. They really had made a game out of arguing, a duel between them but instead of using physical weapons they used elaborate words to best the other.

"Plus, Griselda explained yesterday about why you were so upset," Marianne adds.

"She said that she told you about Dad," Bog admits. "With the eyewitness, I was so sure that I had an open-shut case and when I found out that you decided to defend him...I may not have thought the whole thing through. I can't believe that my witness turned out to be the killer. I can understand why you didn't out him out as a wolf but why didn't Dame Plum or even Sunny?"

"Because they didn't know what Roland's human form looks like and he smelt human to them," Marianne explains. "No wolf is required to appear in human form before Dame Plum, just that they appear. You can come in, boys. We're not talking secret."

Both adults chuckle as the boys run across the room and climb onto the bed, snuggling close to their mother with whimpers. Bog shakes his head in amusement, now understanding why the boys whimper, whine, and growl a lot. Like Sunny said, it's so obvious and there were so many signs but he missed them.

"Are you feeling better, Mommy," Gabe asks?

"A bit better, little pup," Marianne reassures. "Are you two behaving?"

"Yep. Granny is having us do our school but we heard you awake," Mikey replies.

"Mr Bog found your papers and had us start our work while Granny was giving you a bath," Gabe grumbles.

"Come now, Gabe, school isn't that bad," Bog remarks, pulling the boy onto his lap.

"No, but I wanted to stay with Mommy," Gabe whines, nuzzling Bog's chest.

"Well, Mommy is going to take the next four days off. No arguing," Bog warns! "Besides, Judge Gordan informed our offices that court is closed tomorrow, giving us a two-day weekend."

Marianne sighs before grudgingly admitting that he was right. Sure, she would be fully healed in two days but four days of no work does sound really good. 'Avoiding the consequences of revealing yourself is not going to help,' great the stupid voice is back. At least thrashing Roland wasn't something it argued against.

"Mommy's okay, boys, so go on back to your schoolwork," Marianne suggests.

After another nuzzling to both adults, the boys run back out of the room but Gabe pauses and runs back to the bed on the side where Bog is sitting.

"Mommy, now that Daddy is gone, can we stay with Mr Bog and Granny instead of moving again," Gabe asks softly?

"I...We'll just have to see, Gabe," Marianne answers, watching as he nods and runs to join his brother.

"Why don't you, Marianne," Bog questions? "Stay here and continue training lawyers for wolf court. Start that school you were talking about a few weeks ago and teach wolves and humans to cohabit peacefully. Or, just stay here with me."

"You want me to stay even after finding out all that you had found out today," Marianne states in shock, a does-not-compute flashing through her head. "You're not asking just for the boys' sake, are you?"

"I love you, Marianne," Bog admits softly. "I know we haven't really known each other and this past week has been a glaring example of things kept a secret between us but nothing has changed what I feel about you. I felt my world end last week when I came to the cottage to find your things all gone and what I didn't tell Mom, is that after the call with Dame Plum then I called the office to try to get someone else to take the case but no one else was qualified for a murder case. Losing you wasn't even worth keeping my oath to Dad but I knew I wouldn't be worth anything to you if I didn't still fight my best. I love you and I love Gabriel and Michael as if they were my own. I want to be a dad to them if you'll let me."

"I love you too but it's not that simple, Bog," Marianne sighs out, grabbing his hand. "Dominance claim is a tricky thing. Despite what I said in the courtroom, my children belong to Roland according to wolf law and he is legal to take them whenever he chooses."

"According to wolf law," Bog repeats, smirking as his hand moves her chin to look at him. "But Roland forfeited wolf law, remember? You also said that for the wolf world and all it's inhabitants that he is dead. Can any of his relatives claim the boys in his stead?"

"No, no they can't," Marianne confirms slowly. "Only the direct sire can claim offspring from a dominance claim and once his death, the dame can reclaim her offspring even if he had already removed them. They never have to call him Daddy ever again. We're free!"

Bog watches as tears stream down her face but the large smile tells him that they are happy tears. He couldn't fathom the fear that she must've been living under each leap year with the knowledge that not only was Roland returning but that he could also take her sons away from her. Stretching his form out on the bed next to her, Bog smiles as she turns on her right side to curl up against him and to nuzzle against his throat.

"I told Judge Gordan about what you told me and he's also going to bring up several other charges against Roland before he fully passes sentencing. He asked Bane Dagda to stay behind to make sure the courts could rule in a satisfactory way," he comments before continuing at her questioning look. "There's the crimes he committed in the courtroom today of perjury, aggravated assault, and attempted murder. Roland is also guilty of several additional charges of aggravated assault, sexual assault, child endangerment, and assault on a minor. Since he chose to go under human law than he will be charged for human crimes."

"What's the point of convicting him of those crimes when he's going to be executed anyway," Marianne asks?

"Justice, for starters, and also to give you and the boys the compensation you deserve for the crimes he committed against you," Bog states. "Chief Rochelle performed a background check on Roland when he gave his testimony to validate him. Which is why we never thought that he was a wolf because it came back that he had a job, a bank account, and he owns a few houses, including one he just purchased in this city. None of those have him registered as a wolf in their information but as a human. I asked Thadius to double check all the information before I brought you home and he called a little while ago to confirm that it was all correct."

"His mother's family keeps up his facade in exchange for wolf world gold," Marianne explains, yawning, her teeth sending shivers down his spine as it gently touches his throat. "The job is registered with his uncle's company but you won't be able to find out what he does, so don't try because you'll waste your time. I found that out after the dominance claim that resulted in Gabe's birth. I'm not surprised that he bought a house in this city because he usually sticks around to make sure his claim isn't challenged and to claim the new pup as his."

Bog shakes away the pleasant fog created by her continued nuzzling and intermittently licks against his throat. From Marianne's drowsy speech, he only has a short time before she falls back to sleep but he didn't want to forget and he certainly didn't want the boys to hear this.

"Marianne," he murmurs, pulling back away from her and getting a growl mixed with a whine. "This is important. You don't have to tell me about how the boys came to be but how bad did Roland hurt you last week? Gabe said that he hurt you worse than the last time and that Goblin kept Roland away from the boys."

"If you really want the boys as your own then you might as well know about their sire," Marianne remarks, laying back onto her back. "Roland started trying to get my favor twelve years ago when I went back home and I allowed him to court me there for a little while. It didn't take me long to figure out that his courting wasn't true when he sniffed around several other females and so I continued with my plan to come to the human world right before the gateway closed. I didn't think anything of it until eight years ago when he showed up in human form and I figured out that he paid Imp to find my location. He tried to court me again but I rebuffed him and when I returned to my house, he challenged me to a dominance claim. Submissive posturing is the only weapon a common wolf has against an alpha. Our instincts don't permit us to attack a wolf displaying such a sign and it gives them enough time to flee till our anger cools. I figured that he conceded defeat and let him leave but I didn't expect him to break the rules of a dominance claim, so I didn't watch my back."

"Then Gabe was born," Bog remarks. "While Mom was tending to your wounds, I asked Gabe to show me his scar again. Dame Plum said that attacking children is a crime in wolf law, so why couldn't you punish him for that?"

"It's also illegal to punish without witnesses to the punishment and he could have easily claimed that he was trying to take his son, a legal act, but that my interference caused him to injure Gabe," Marianne answers. "I was furious and terrified at the same time when he took off towards my room where I knew Gabe was hiding. Roland had just managed to grab him when I entered the room and he threw Gabe against the wall, so I forgot about paying attention to him. When Gabe passed out I was terrified that he was dead and he would have been if he wasn't an alpha."

"Then Mikey was born but what about this time," Bog asks?

"During this fight, Roland caused the circuit breaker to trip and took the moment of disorientation to track the boys down. Good ole Goblin, she screamed at him and scratched his snout good. I think she actually terrified him more than me," Marianne laughs softly. "He took off for the woods but Roland is surprisingly smart for acting so stupid. He had seen you carrying Gabe at the park, added to the boys fleeing underneath your porch, and our recent scent in your home. Roland figured out real quick that you were threatening his plans and turned back once we heard you come home. You would think that I'd learn by now not to take my eyes off him but I still made the same mistake in the courtroom. Anyway, I won't be pregnant for another three weeks."

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way because I do love the boys but why didn't you terminate the pregnancy since it was forced," Bog questions cautiously?

"I've been in the human world long enough to figure human thinking out so don't worry about me not understanding," Marianne reassures, chuckling at the man's sigh of relief. "Wolf females are different than human females and dominance claim is seen different than rape. First off, no wolf female would do anything to harm her offspring because even in a dominance claim or a rape, she views them as hers. We're very possessive and protective of things that is ours even if they're not born yet. Wolves view all offspring as a precious treasure without an estimated value, hence why it's against the law to harm a pup because that usually results in the severe injury, and sometimes death, of the offender."

"That's understandable and also different than most humans," Bog admits. "What's different between dominance claim and rape to a wolf?"

"Wolves don't agree to rape because that is just about sexual gratification at the expense of another and any wolf caught doing that is outright killed once that it's determined that it wasn't a dominance claim. Dominance claim is caused by a female rejecting a male from being a mate. Some wolves don't view dominance claim as much different but it's not made illegal because it really isn't practiced much and it doesn't have a high success rate. Less then half of the dominance claims issued ever become successful and most of the successful ones became mates later on," a long yawn interrupts Marianne's explanation. "In those cases, the female only rejected him because of small reasons and the male proved his worth to her during her pregnancy. Even though the male is not required to help her take care of the offspring from a dominance claim, he is required to care for the female during her pregnancy and those females didn't have a preferred male as the reason of rejection. The successful ones that didn't result in mates were usually ones that did have a preferred male but he wasn't present to assist the female in the fight. Most of those ones, the offending male still lost because the preferred male challenged his claim and impregnated the female himself."

"Wait, what do you mean by challenging the claim? You also said earlier that Roland usually stuck around to make sure his claim wasn't challenged," Bog mentions before noticing her groggy look. "Nevermind, I'll ask later. Go on back to sleep."

Marianne smiles up at him before allowing herself to drift off. Despite that persistent voice's pessimism, she's sure he would agree once she asked him.


	12. Chapter 12

Walking through the woods has always been an enjoyable time for Bog but this time, he's not quite sure if it's the woods making him uneasy or his companion. After finishing their schoolwork, the boys went to take a nap with the sleeping Marianne and he set out to start dinner. It wasn't that much longer after, that Dame Plum showed up with Marianne's things and several other guests. While Dame Plum, Dame Dawn, and Sunny moved everything into the cottage, he got pulled into a walk with Bane Dagda. At first, it was just him checking on Marianne but the more he sniffed then it turned into a search for something only the alpha wolf knew, that started from Bog's back porch. A fallen tree, the smashed trunk recently damaged, catches Bog's attention away from the silent man beside him and with a start, he realizes that they're following Marianne's tracks that night.

"Roland's lucky she never killed him," Bog mumbles, the marks on the tree showing that one hit brought it down.

"An alpha's instinct does not permit us to violate the laws," Bane Dagda remarks, passing the tree. "But her sense of justice is far fairer than mine. I would have dragged his sorry carcass to the nearest witness and ripped his throat out."

Bog looks uneasy at the casual way that was remarked. Following dutifully, Bog prays for someone to realize that the wolf king suggested, more like demanded, him to accompany him before the alpha wolf decides to make due by performing that threat against him. Of course, he could take this opportunity to get some questions answered.

"I noticed as we left the courtroom that all the wolves bowed their heads but I've never seen them act that way to Dame Plum," Bog mentions, hoping that the king is not like his sister. "So why did they do so now and why is Marianne called Bane instead of Dame since she isn't the wolf queen yet? I asked Dame Plum but I didn't get a real answer."

"My little sister likes her games and pity to the one she likes to play them with," Bane Dagda grimaces. "Bane is a title given to all Majestys at their maturity, despite the fact that it will be several centuries before they ever become crowned, and when they are crowned Majesty, that title is merely added their present one. A Bane's authority is equal to the present Majesty to all wolves beneath them and only the present Majesty can overrule them."

"So that means that even though Marianne isn't queen yet, she has all the power and authority of one, right," Bog questions, getting a nod? "Wow, I guess that answers that but that leaves the question of Roland's intelligence. I thought he was a fool before I even met him and then an idiot before I knew what all he'd done but now I'm not even sure what to call him that wouldn't insult anyone else."

Bane Dagda's deep laughter shocks Bog as the woods echo the joyful sound. Watching the elderly man laugh reminds him of his own father and Bog's trepidation eases out of him. Maybe he'll survive after all.

"Marianne said that wolves view dominance claim as different than rape but why does she still seem ashamed of it," Bog asks?

"As I said in the courtroom, there has never been a dominance claim enacted against an alpha before," Bane Dagda starts, loudly sniffing the area. "It is surprising that one has been enacted and even more that it was successful but the most surprising is the number of times. This whole matter is unusual. My daughter has gotten enough insecurities caused by being the first female Bane in several generations and by being..."

Bane Dagda pauses, a faint scent teasing his nose, and searching reveals the source. He pulls a large broken red chain necklace out from underneath a bush.

"Is that the pendant that Sunny and Dame Plum mentioned that block wolf scents," Bog questions as the sun makes the chain sparkle?

"It is," Bane Dagda confirms, growling and placing the chain in his jacket. "It smells wholly of Bane Marianne. He must have used her blood to make this and it just makes this situation more confusing. Unfortunately, Bane Marianne won't be able to answer my questions for a few more days."

Hoping to shed some light, Bog explains his recent conversation with Marianne as they continue their walk. Even with the unease he feels from the older man's piercing look, Bog keeps his recap as close to the full truth as possible. The wolf king might as well know about his affections for his daughter and his grandsons.

"Do you understand what all your desires entitles," Bane Dagda asks after a few minutes? "Her children are not your offspring and in a few more weeks she'll be pregnant with another male's pup. Are you willing to care for children that Roland is the father of?"

"He may have sired them but he is not their father," Bog growls. "I love Gabriel and Michael and I'll love this new child the same. I'd be proud to be their daddy even if Marianne doesn't want to have another."

Both males turn at the sound of running paws heading toward them from the path they just walked. Bursting out of the brush, the golden wolf puppy beelines to Bog and pants as he sits at his feet.

"Couldn't find you," Gabe explains between breaths, swishing his tail.

"Grandpa and I decided to take a walk to get away from Dame Plum, so she couldn't put us to work," Bog comments, grinning at the other man's snickering.

"Granny and Dame Plum are arguing about moving Mommy into the cottage," Gabe mentions. "Granny said to leave Mommy alone where she is but Dame Plum said that it isn't proper for you to take Mommy to your bed, especially with Granny putting your shirt and shorts on Mommy after she cleaned her. Dame Plum said that you're taking li-ber-ties on a injured woman. What does that mean?"

"It means there is going to be another murder charge, me against Dame Plum," Bog mumbles, ignoring Bane Dagda's laughter. "Go on back and tell Granny that I said that she is right and Mommy stays there. We'll be back to the house in a little bit."

"Hold on, pup," Bane Dagda orders as Gabe gets up to run. "I want you to tell me something first. How many times did Daddy come around, that you remember?"

"Well, last time before Mikey was born, Daddy came just that once to hurt Mommy and me. We smelled him around but he only showed up again when Mommy was having Mikey," Gabe answers, restless on his feet and edging closer to Bog. "I hid between Mommy's front paws because I didn't want Daddy to hurt me again. That was the last time I saw Daddy until last week and then this morning but we have smelled him in the city, though."

"One more question, pup. Do you want him as your daddy instead," Bane Dagda asks, nodding toward Bog?

Gabe's puppy face lights up with pure joy and he jumps into Bog's arms, licking and nuzzling the stunned man. He happily yips and whimpers, getting louder when Bog shifts his hold to nuzzle the four-foot wolf puppy back. Jumping out of Bog's hold, Gabe takes off down the trail at full speed.

"Mikey, Mr Bog is our new Daddy," Gabe howls!

"That answers my question sufficiently," Bane Dagda remarks, resuming his walk. "And he answered a few others as well."

"Was that a good idea to get him excited about that before Marianne and I have a proper talk," Bog questions as he follows, worried about disappointing the boys?

"From what I did manage to get from my sister, which wasn't a lot, mind you," Bane Dagda quips. "You and my daughter have been courting for nearly six months."

"We've only known each other six months but we haven't gone on a date," Bog corrects.

"Have you not been providing her and her pups food? Plum said that was how you two met, even before you met her for information about wolf laws. She said that you smelled of Bane Marianne and the boys when you came to see her," Bane Dagda mentions.

"When we first met? Oh, I remember! I was going back to my office not long after Feral Law opened up," Bog remarks, thinking back to that first day. "Mom and I just returned from breakfast at the diner when I overheard the boys asking Marianne about breakfast but she had one more hearing before she could take them to get something to eat. I had grabbed a few extra doughnuts to give to the others but I figured Marianne and the boys needed it more and gave them the doughnut bag. I had traveled to meet Dame Plum that afternoon but that was a two-day drive."

"Did you not get a token of appreciation," Bane Dagda asks?

Bog pauses in his walk to reach under his shirt collar and pull out the braided necklace. The brown cord was quite simple but he still remembers the joy on Gabe's face when he put it on after the boy handed it to him. They had come to his office that day right before he left.

"She gave you that," Bane Dagda questions with a chuckle? "I didn't know my daughter was so brazen. When she gave Roland permission to court her, she only gave him a braided cord of vines. A braided cord of hair is a high honor and of far more value to wolves than gold is to humans. My sister also said that you've been providing food nearly every morning roughly since then."

"It's just a bet that my mother proposed," Bog explains, fingering the necklace. "If I win court than she pays for breakfast and if she wins court than I pay for breakfast. I haven't won yet, so I've been paying for breakfast for her and the boys."

"That is still you providing for their food. You've also provided shelter for her and her pups," Bane Dagda points out.

"Also my mother's idea," Bog comments. "We just lost our last tenant and Mom somehow found out that Marianne didn't really like the place she was staying at, so she offered her the cottage."

"Which is in your name and you charge her less rent than any previous tenant," Bane Dagda remarks, his smile a little devious. "I've not heard one thing that said your mother did something that you didn't agree with."

"I didn't like Marianne at first and we didn't get along," Bog mumbles, his blush not hidden from the keen-eyed wolf. "I only got into wolf court to prove that wolves were getting far too lenient punishments for their crimes."

Bane Dagda bowls over in his laughter, leaning his hands on his knees for support. No matter how long a being lives, everything repeats itself anew and love is no exception. He manages to cool his laughter after a short while to continue on his hunt.

"We're alike, you and I," Bane Dagda admits. "We did something and all for a female's attention, not like we would admit it though. It was before I became His Majesty, my sire still being alive, and I had ventured into the human world to see how bad the problems for my kind really were. Bane Corvan felt that we didn't need to interfere, that any wolf that crossed over took their own chance and were no longer our problem. I wanted to know the truth and came across Marie. She was caring for two orphaned pups at the time and hiding them from the ones that killed their parents. She knew wolves weren't animals but she had the gall to call me one when she thought I was a wolf hunter and it was worse when she found out that I was an alpha. I brought the pups back to the wolf world but I couldn't forget that feisty female and crossed back over, at which point I got stuck because of the twelfth moon."

The wolf king pauses his story as they enter a clearing, this one blaring evidence of a fight with all the damage and looking around reveals how they circled back. This clearing faces Bog's bedroom through the sparse trees and across the open field. Even from here, he can see his daughter's sleeping face through the window.

"The long story short of it, Bog, I started that war not for fairness or justice but because of Marie and the child she bore me. I wanted to prove myself worthy of them," he continues. "Whether you or my daughter realize it, you two have been courting for these past months. You've provided her and her pups food, shelter, companionship, and as you proved today, protection. I walked into the courtroom right before Roland attacked Gabriel and I saw you protect him at your own risk. My daughter's scent clearly marks you as her preferred male and as she told you, clearly evidenced also by this place, Roland tricked her this time by threatening you."

Bog stares around the clearing before looking back across the field. She was so close that night and he had slept peacefully while she endured such pain. His heart pangs at the sorrow.

"Guilt won't help, believe me, I know," Bane Dagda remarks. "You aren't the first preferred male who wasn't able to help during a dominance claim but now you have a choice to make. If she is your preferred female than you can challenge Roland's present claim but you only have three weeks to do so."

"What? What do you mean," Bog asks, looking to him in shock as hope rises up inside him?

"A successful dominance claim always results in offspring, it throws both male and female into a high fertility state but she remains unpregnant for the first month before his seed takes effect. A preferred male can overpower the offending male's seed by mating with the female within that time period," Bane Dagda explains, trying not to laugh as the other man catches his meaning. "It's why a male sticks around to make sure his claim isn't challenged."

Bog follows as Bane Dagda leaves the clearing and heads toward the house. His mind spins with all this knowledge but the wolf king remains silent while they journey through the field. Bog stills as he manages to catch Marianne's face in his window and berates himself for thinking so selfishly. Was he really thinking about blackmailing her into a full relationship with him just so that she didn't have to have another child by Roland? Of all the stupidity!

Looking back at the standing man, Bane Dagda can just see the argument taking place. He chuckles silently at the resemblance. So alike, indeed.

"No matter what you decide, Bane Marianne will still have to have another male's offspring, either from this birthing or from another," he comments. "She has to birth the next Majesty."

"But she has Gabriel," Bog points out. "I did manage to learn wolf hierarchy from Dame Plum months ago and that means that Gabe is the next wolf king after his mother."

"I'm afraid he isn't allowed. Did you see that purple rune mark on both boys' neck," Bane Dagda asks, getting a nod? "What Marianne did in the courtroom wasn't a punishment for murder but a punishment for treason. Our laws are strict and she had no choice once she discovered Roland's treachery. All of Roland's first generation offspring are branded and they're prohibited from all positions of power. Gabriel and Michael won't even inherit the title of Sire after they reach maturity. In the wolf world, they would be treated with the respect of lower common wolves and not like alphas like they should be. Their offspring won't be branded as long as they don't follow their sire's treasonous act. Marianne's first offspring from another male will inherit the title of Bane instead of Gabriel."

Laughter draws their attention back to the house. A familiar scene is taking place in the backyard as the boys run around Griselda's flowerbeds with Goblin taking swats at them. This time though, the boys are carefree in their wolf forms, yipping happily.

"They love you just as much as you love them," Bane Dagda remarks before shifting form.

Bog watches as the massive wolf plays with the pups, the necklace of fangs dangling in temptation around his neck and the boys' attempts to grab it. Fingering the braided cord once again brings his decision to a final.


	13. Chapter 13

Marianne shifts effortlessly into her wolf form as she rolls out of bed. Oh, the wonders several hours of unbroken sleep can do for you. Grateful for the large doorways, she pads slowly through the kitchen and out the back door toward the noise. She snorts as her father cheats by walking over the fence to get away from the nipping wolf pups but chuckles as he's taken by surprise as her sister shifts to grab his tail between her jaws. After opening the gate to make it easier for Mikey, Gabe takes off to tackle his grandfather. Mikey manages to pull the crown over Bane Dagda's head while he's distracted and then runs with all his might back toward the house.

"We won! We won," Gabe yips happily, prancing proudly!

"Playing snatch the crown, are we," Marianne murmurs to her panting wolf puppy?

"Grandpa said we couldn't do it but we proved him wrong," Mikey remarks, holding up the fang necklace.

"Looks to me like you had Dame Dawn's help," Dame Plum snickers from the rocking chair.

"Like you didn't help when we were pups," Dame Dawn quips as she walks up, shifting back into human form. "Snatch the crown is all about teamwork, after all."

Marianne stretches out to lounge in the setting sun after she eases herself down onto the lawn and pays no attention as Goblin ambles up onto her back to curl up. She's happy to see her sons carrying on in their wolf forms, something that they don't get to do that often. Her nose alerts her to who's approaching and she doesn't jump as a hand starts combing through the fur on her head.

"How are you feeling, Marianne," Griselda asks?

"Better. At least my arm is back in place," Marianne responds, leaning into the motherly touch. "Where's Bog?"

"We were planning on grilled steaks for dinner but we don't have enough for everybody. So, he and Sunny went to the store to get more," Griselda explains.

"Why did Sunny go with," Marianne questions?

"I sent Sunny to check for messages because the cell phone reception is terrible out here," Dame Plum complains. "I sent a message to be sent through the gateway to Sire Lucian about detaining Reggis. I wanted to know if any message was sent back. My brother took too long talking to the judges to take the trip himself."

"Nothing was stopping you from doing it," Bane Dagda mumbles, shifting form after he puts the crown back on.

"Oh, but something was," Marianne remarks, snickering at Dame Plum's panicked look. "Haven't you wondered why she's hiding her scent? I mean, it was an effective tool in the courtroom but I never asked her to and she doesn't need it now anyway...unless she's hiding something...or someone."

Dame Plum chuckles uneasily at her brother's stern look and shrugs her hands. Sighing, she complies to the unspoken command and lets her scent free.

"Dame Plum's having baby," Mikey pipes up!

"Nailed it," Marianne singsongs, swishing her tail! "I knew you and Imp were a little too friendly. It also explains why he was headed toward me instead of staying with you, he didn't want to stress you out or put you in danger when he told Roland that he wouldn't tell him where I was. It took Roland the whole week just to follow the scent trail he left scattered everywhere after finding the I-refuse-to-help-you note."

"So Imp wasn't being bad again," Dame Plum happily remarks before getting sad! "I waited for three hundred years for a male I like and he winds up dead within months, that is so not fair. I hope the human courts do decide to hand Roland over because I'll drag him through the gateway myself."

"You could always satisfy yourself on Reggis because he agreed to stall Daddy from getting here on time," Marianne suggests. "Which would have resulted in Sunny being convicted of murder if Gabe didn't testify or if I didn't break my own silence. I'm unaware if he knew about Roland's treason, though, but he did know about the murder."

"I'll deal with him when we return," Bane Dagda growls. "How far did you go back into Roland's mind?"

"Just these past two weeks. I had no desire to see everything in his messed up head," Marianne answers before seeing Griselda's confused look. "When I grabbed Roland in the courtroom and my crests flashed, I was taking a look into his memories. It's an ability all alphas have but only a Bane is allowed to do it without permission."

"That's a neat ability," Stephanie remarks, coming around the house with Thadius. "Does it work on humans? Cause that would be really useful in the justice system."

"I'm not sure if it works on humans but it's too much of a risk to try. Mind probe is actually painful for the recipient and it might very well kill a human or put them into a coma," Marianne explains. "What are you two doing here?"

"I texted Bog's cellphone to have him relay a message to you but he said to just come on over. He said something about an impromptu party," Stephanie answers.

"I brought dessert," Thadius announces, holding up a box!

"Doughnuts," Gabe and Mikey yell!

The adults laugh at the boys' enthusiasm as Thadius struggles to keep the box away from the eager wolf puppies. Griselda saves him by saying that they can only have one doughnut before dinner if they have clean human hands. As quick as lightning, the boys shift and run into the house to wash, the allure of Cherrywood Diner doughnuts too great for a complaint.

"I asked Brutus for a special batch after you guys went home," Thadius explains. "I figured the boys needed a special treat for all the fear they went through."

"Thanks, Thadius," Marianne murmurs, grateful for her friends. "What message did you have for me, Stephanie?"

"Well, Judge Gordan called before I closed the office," Stephanie starts. "He wanted to let you know that the council of judges agreed that since Roland committed the murder as a wolf then human law can still treat him as a wolf for the punishment and they will be sentencing him to the wolf king's custody. However, they want to keep him temporarily before his sentencing to charge him with human law crimes he committed in this world and they want to make sure you're willing to testify of the crimes he committed against you. He did say that they won't make Gabe testify but for Roland to be charged with matters not pertaining to today's hearing then they will need you to testify."

Marianne is grateful for the momentary pause as the boys run out to show off their clean hands and take their desired doughnut. It's hard knowing two different sets of laws at the same time and required to obey both. In one law, Roland committed no crime against her and it was her own fault for being too weak to defend herself but in the other law, he committed several crimes against her. Even though he pleaded human law, to no avail, he was operating under wolf law during the dominance claim. 'I choose humiliating him some more,' Marianne snorts silently at that helpful thought. That isn't the way justice works but the problem is finding out which law is just in this matter.

"I'm back," Bog announces as he walks through the back door! "Marianne, you're awake! Dame Plum didn't wake you, did she?"

"No, I woke on my own," Marianne answers, ignoring Dame Plum's grumbling. "How many steaks did you get?"

"Quite a few. They'll take a little while to grill but Sunny said you'd appreciate this," Bog remarks, pulling out a large beef liver from the bag he's carrying. "Do you want this now?"

"Yes," Marianne answers happily, opening her jaws!

Bog chuckles as he takes the wrapping off and holds it in reaching distance. He's grateful that he listened to Sunny's suggestion as Marianne gleefully tears the meat apart. He does have a moment of worry as Goblin abandons her perch to sniff at the eating wolf's muzzle but he silently scolds himself for it because Marianne just holds still to let the cheeky cat tear a piece off. In quick order, Bog places the seasoned steaks onto the hot grill with Sunny's help.

"Well, was there any messages," Dame Plum asks, getting impatient?

"Yes. Sire Lucian gave a reply to be sent back," Sunny answers, sitting away from the she-wolf on the other side of Dame Dawn. "Reggis is under his custody and he took him to Bane Rock to be held until His Majesty returns to judge him."

"Bane Rock is a mountain that only alpha's or their mates are allowed to live and it's where all higher crimes are judged," Marianne explains at the puzzled looks. "It's almost like this world's higher court. Any trial that can only be judged by a Bane or a Majesty is held there."

"Speaking of judges, did Stephanie relay Judge Gordan's message," Bog asks, sitting down beside Marianne?

Marianne silently curses, hoping that his reappearance had effectively stalled her required response. She groans as she lays her head down onto her crossed arms. How to decide in a way to satisfy both laws.

"Marianne," Bog questions, her continued silence worrying him?

Bane Dagda walks over and lifts his daughter's snout, looking into uneasy golden eyes. He sighs, knowing her troubled mind and knowing that he was partly at fault for it. But no matter the trouble it caused, he still wouldn't change a thing because his daughter was perfect the way she was.

"My poor unique pup," Bane Dagda murmurs. "Burdened down by the obligations to obey two sets of laws and laws that don't necessarily agree with each other at times. Let's reason this out, hmm?"

"This isn't like when Bane Corvan had to judge in the matter of me being declared a Bane, Daddy," Marianne mutters. "This is an actual law problem. What Roland did isn't illegal in wolf law and he committed it as a wolf. If the courts decide to treat him as a wolf in the murder case then it would be unjust to treat him as a human in this matter. By declaring human law, he only forfeits his rights to be protected from human laws that are not a crime in wolf law. Every single charge against him is also a wolf law crime except the dominance claim, which is protected under wolf law."

"Not all the time," Bog mumbles, his prosecuting training kicking in. "Bane Dagda said in court that a male that loses a dominance claim cannot issue another one to the same female. You said the first time Roland used a submissive posturing and then attacked you after you turned your back, just like in the courtroom. The second time, he went after Gabe and grabbed you as you went to check on your hurt son. Last time, he tried to go after the boys but Goblin thwarted him and then he ran into the woods. Is running away during a dominance claim still considered fighting or is it conceding defeat?"

"During a dominance claim all fighters have to keep facing their opponents or it's considered a surrender," Bane Dagda answers, keeping his green eyes on the contemplating she-wolf in front of him. "Roland conceded defeat every time he looked away and won an illegal dominance claim. There is another thing to factor in as well. Gabriel said that Roland only came around during the dominance claim and the pup claim. Did he fulfill his obligation to care for you during your pregnancy at any time, Marianne?"

"Not likely," Marianne snorts. "During the first month he sticks around in scenting distance and there are times I catch sight of him nearby but usually with a human female on his arm. Good thing I keep everything in Dame Plum's name because that first year he tried to get my landlord to kick me out. When it didn't work, his family helped him by spreading vicious rumors that nearly destroyed the first Feral Law Office until the current judge I was under confronted me. I told her that if she had doubts of my qualifications as a lawyer then she better take it to the law school I graduated from and she did, which stopped the rumors but that was after the gateway closed. I also had to keep reminding Dame Plum that I couldn't take the extra money she wanted to put into her account set aside for me because that could be interpreted as me being in her pay pocket."

"I know we have it set that the clients send me the money and I place it into your account as a way to confirm that you have alpha approval but just adding a little extra to their payments would not have been that bad. Besides, you barely had enough clients that year to pay for everything that you needed," Dame Plum argues. "Even with me telling the wolves in that area that they could trust you, they still thought they were better off with a lawyer that didn't even know wolf law and they refused to even tell me why they thought so. Not to mention, you wouldn't tell me about those rumors either or about the dominance claim or even about Roland until after the gateway closed. I can't believe Roland refused to give you care unless you agreed to become his mate."

"So Roland not only failed to do his duty during a dominance claim but he also took steps to rob you of provision, shelter, companionship, and protection," Bane Dagda remarks, stemming the budding argument. "Did he do the same during the second time?"

"More or less but I had already built quite the reputation by that time, so his efforts didn't really do any damage," Marianne comments before yawning, the conversation draining her energy.

"What does a legal dominance claim entitle," Thadius questions, catching onto his boss' train of thought?

"To start with, only a male who is already courting the female can issue a dominance claim after she rejects him from being a mate," Dame Dawn answers. "A female gives a male a token for permission to court her for one year and at the end of the year she'll either mate him or give him another token if she's unsure. If she rejects him then he has till the expiration of the token to initiate a dominance claim but there is also the added danger that a female can allow two males to court her at the same time and even if she's not entirely sure about the second male, a dominance claim could easily afford him her affections if he chooses to defend her."

"As my brother explained, once a dominance claim is enacted, only the female's male kin or her preferred male can interfere," Dame Plum continues. "While the males are allowed to fight viciously and sometimes cause severe injuries to each other, there is a very big rule that no harm comes to the female. A dominance claim is only about overpowering the female, without hurting her, in an attempt to prove to her that he is a strong enough male to protect her and her offspring. It's pretty much a last ditch effort if the male really likes that female."

"During a successful claim, the male must provide for her as if they were mates with provisions, shelter, companionship, and protection. Like the courting period, the male must show no interest in other females during her pregnancy as a proof that he will be a loyal mate. If she still rejects him afterward then he claims the pup as his but leaves her to care for it by herself until he chooses to take it, usually when the pup no longer needs constant care. Once the pup is weaned then he can initiate another dominance claim for her, which repeats the cycle all over until she accepts him or defeats him or becomes mated to another," Bane Dagda finishes.

"Can what Roland did even constitute as a dominance claim," Bog asks, getting a complaint from Goblin as Marianne moves to face him fully? "Only a courting male can issue a dominance claim but you said you denied him from courting you eight years ago and your previous token would have expired in the three years you were in the human world. He conceded defeat by turning his attention away from you in each of the dominance claims, which not only means that he won illegally when he cheated but that he also can't issue another one for you according to wolf law. He injured you in all the fights, which is proved by the pendant that Bane Dagda and I found in the woods. He didn't do his required duty while you were pregnant. He also showed interest in other females during the dominance claim and, as you said, during his courting back in the wolf world. By wolf law and if this did happen in the wolf world, can what Roland did even constitute as a dominance claim even though he claimed it as such?"

Marianne blinks in shock as Bog counts off his argument on his fingers. She never thought of it that way. A quick look to Dame Plum reveals that she never thought of it that way either and her father's look shows his pride in the human man.

"I take back every cruel and mean thing I said about you last week," Dame Plum gushes! "You're a genius!"


	14. Chapter 14

Griselda shakes her head at her son as he looks out the kitchen window towards the cottage for the hundredth time during breakfast. As nice as it is to have a rare leisurely breakfast at home, she would rather spend it in the company of a certain small family instead of just her anxious son.

"You can just call over," she suggests, sipping on her hot tea.

"No, that wouldn't be right," Bog mutters, getting back to his breakfast. "She hasn't seen her family in over eleven years and they've never met the boys till yesterday. It would be rude to interrupt their time together. Besides, Marianne is probably still tired."

"All the more reason to check on her and your sons," Griselda insists.

Bog coughs from a bit of tea gone down wrong at the reminder of last night. As happy as he was to win a prosecuting argument that she was involved with, Marianne was clearly drained from the discussion and he closed the matter by reminding her that she had two days before she had to tell Judge Gordan her decision. It seems that Bane Dagda likes him and he had supported his reasoning but he got back onto Dame Plum's improper male list after the boys called him Daddy.

"Grandpa said he is our new Daddy, so you be nice to him Dame Plum or Mommy will get you," Gabe had defended him after Dame Plum started her tirade.

At least Marianne looked more amused than anything as both boys clambered onto his lap to growl back to Dame Plum. Bane Dagda's laughter wasn't helping, especially with Griselda's starry-eyed look and he was glad when Stephanie announced that the steaks were done. But that presented a whole new set of eye-daggers from Dame Plum when Marianne shifted to reveal that she was still wearing his clothes and then she decided to sit next to him. He still swears she was doing it on purpose.

"Mom, Marianne and I haven't had a full talk about us being in a relationship yet and I don't think you and Bane Dagda should keep encouraging the boys," Bog comments after catching his breath. "I don't want them to get their hopes up only to have them hurt in the end if Marianne and I don't work out."

"You worry too much. Besides, you two did talk yesterday and it sounded like you already decided about that then," Griselda remarks.

"You were eavesdropping," Bog accuses!

"Nonsense. I was merely following the boys when I heard Gabe's question and decided to stick around to find out the answer," the unashamed woman replies. "I left after you two started canoodling."

"We weren't canoodling," Bog denies, blushing at the reminder of her nuzzling and licking!

"Dame Plum is actually quite helpful when she gets serious," Griselda continues, ignoring her grumbling son. "She was quite upset about Marianne being in your bed and wearing your clothes, no matter how logical the reason being, especially with the boys sleeping comfortably there. It turns out that only male kin is allowed to scent mark an unmated female and usually another male's scent mark will distress her but Marianne is quite comfortable around your scent even though you aren't her kin or her mate. Wolf pups are pickier and only allow their parents or immediate kin to scent mark them but the boys fell asleep on your bed with no problem. She did tell me that Marianne and the boys gave you a scent mark months ago, which is customary for courting, but that you're not allowed to return the scent mark until after you mate. Gabe disappeared after Dame Plum noticed that both you and Bane Dagda were missing and she had remarked that her brother would teach you manners for taking liberties with his daughter."

"So that's why Gabe came running," Bog comments before noticing movement from the cottage.

Griselda turns her attention to the cottage as well as two wolf puppies jump off the back porch and run across the yard to the gate. Bog opens the back door as the boys amble up the path, shifting after they jump onto the porch.

"Morning, boys. Is something the matter," Bog asks as they walk into the house?

"No, but Mommy is still asleep and we don't want to wake her up but Mikey and I aren't really hungry for cereal this morning. So," Gabe hints looking at the breakfast nook before looking pleadingly back up at the amused man.

"Food please, Daddy," Mikey pipes up!

Bog chuckles fondly as he sends the boys to clean their hands. In short order, another two plates of toast, scrambled eggs, crumbled sausage, silver dollar pancakes, and sliced fruit are placed onto the table, along with two small glasses of milk. Bog ignores his mother's knowing look about his excess cooking this morning as the boys happily show off their clean hands and dig in.

"Is the others still asleep," Griselda questions after a few minutes?

"Dame Dawn and Mr Sunny left with Dame Plum shortly after dinner," Gabe explains. "Grandpa stayed for a little while and talked secret to Mommy after she put us to bed but before I fell asleep I heard Grandpa say that he would be back in a few days."

"Grandpa said Mommy was coming to wolf world," Mikey remarks, getting shocked looks from both adults.

"Michael, you're not suppose to listen during secret talk," Gabe admonishes!

"I was not listening! I was going potty," Mikey defends himself!

Suddenly no longer hungry, Bog hushes the boys' arguing by directing them back to their breakfast. He thought Bane Dagda liked him, so why would he tell Marianne to return to the wolf world. Then again she probably has a ton of responsibilities that she's been avoiding by staying in this world in her mission to educate wolves and humans. She is going to be the next wolf queen, after all, and it's only natural that she can't stay here. Sullenly, Bog returns to his tasteless food as his mind ponders over what to do.

* * *

"Marianne, time to wake up," a gentle voice calls, disturbing her sleep. "It's breakfast time."

A petite nose twitches to confirm the words and the delicious smell acts as a siren's call to the groggy woman, causing a golden eye to crack open. Marianne smiles up at her seducer as Bog holds a covered tray from her bedroom door. Cracking a yawn, she rolls onto her back and sits up against the headboard.

"Breakfast in bed, is it? Should I be suspicious," Marianne asks as Bog places the tray onto her lap?

"No. You need to be spoiled a little because you work too hard," Bog remarks, uncovering the tray to reveal the food. "The boys came over for breakfast, so I brought breakfast to you while Mom keeps the boys busy. This way Mommy can have a little break. No work today, Dr Kingston's orders."  
Marianne laughs as the playful twinkle in his blue eyes ruin his serious expression. After removing the lid on the teacup, she hums in delight at the perfect blend of tea, sugar, and milk flooding her mouth.

"I told Mom that I knew how you liked your breakfast tea," Bog boasts. "I should anyway, I've been taking you to breakfast for nearly five whole months worth."

"It's perfect, Bog," Marianne comments, grabbing a forkful of eggs. "So, what did you want to talk about without the boys around?"

"I should have known that I couldn't fool a mother's intuition," he laughs before getting serious. "Now, before you scold him, Mikey said that he wasn't listening and that he was just going potty but he overheard Bane Dagda say that you're going back to the wolf world. Are you?"

"I will be," Marianne starts, pausing to take another sip but Bog's crestfallen appearance causes her to finish quickly. "Only for a few days! I need to appear at Bane Rock to confirm Roland's treason and to put a few hierarchy elders in their place."

"But you're not staying, right," Bog asks hopefully?

"No, I'm not staying there," she confirms. "Daddy is coming back to help me take the boys the fast way to the gateway tomorrow night and we should be back by Tuesday night, if not sooner."

"Okay," Bog comments softly, relieved but still worried. "Go ahead and finish your breakfast then we can talk some more. I'll leave you to eat and come back in a few minutes."

Marianne grabs Bog's hand as he is about to leave the room and tugs him to sit beside her on the bed. She leans her head against his shoulder and smiles as he wraps his arm around her shoulder and lays his head against hers. Slightly moving her head, Marianne lightly nips at his throat then licks the spot, delighting in the resulting tremors that resonate through his body.

"I missed you, too," Marianne admits. "Last week was painful and it had nothing to do with what Roland did but my own stubbornness. I should have just stayed here and let you know the truth. I was afraid that you would be ashamed of me."

"Never, Marianne," Bog insists! "I know I said things last week that I shouldn't have and in all honesty, I didn't even mean them. I was scared and I lashed out. I'm so sorry. Last week was painful not having you and the boys around, it was as if I was missing something important. It almost felt like when Dad died but worse, because you were alive but not with me. I got scared when Mikey said that you are leaving. I know you have obligations, what with you going to be the next wolf queen and all, and I don't want to get in the way of your responsibilities but I don't want to lose you and the boys."

"You're thinking human world terms again," Marianne teases, poking his side. "I'm going to be Her Majesty, which won't be for a few more centuries, and I have been doing my responsibility as a Bane these past twenty years. I don't have to return to the wolf world unless I choose to and until you leave this world, I'm not going to. For six months, we've been avoiding admitting our attraction to each other but we haven't been fooling your mother and Daddy noticed it right away as well. He also had a few things to say last night about that."

Bog chuckles, remembering his conversation with the older male and pulls out the braided necklace. Tugging it into the she-wolf's view gives him another laugh as her skin blushes beautifully.

"During our walk, he told me that he didn't know his daughter was so brazen when I showed this to him," Bog teases back. "Something about permission to court and that a braided cord of hair being a high honor. So, let's start with this, shall we?"

"You fed my pups," Marianne murmurs in awe, fingering the necklace and remembering that day. "You didn't know us but you fed my pups without any expectation for something in return. Their own sire wouldn't even speak a kind word to them, let alone even give them a crumb of food but you handed over the bag, talked to them gently, smiled at them, and walked away. I had to find out from a passing police officer who you were. Even in the other cities that we've been in, no one has ever done what you did, so...my instincts took over for a little while and I gave you a courting token. Then you put it on without even questioning it and every time I caught your scent it was always on you even though I never saw it."

"What's so special about a braided cord of hair and how did you even make it? I mean, it doesn't even look or feel like hair," Bog comments.

"It's special for a few reasons, one being that only alphas can make it because it requires hands instead of paws and it takes a bit of magic to form the hairs into another material. It signifies extreme favor from that alpha to the recipient. Given as a courting token, it means that the permission will last longer than a normal token and it gives you the right to ask for um...special privileges during the courting," Marianne mumbles, her cheeks bright red.

Bog opens his mouth to ask what she meant by special privileges but he notices her red cheeks and realizes why Bane Dagda called her brazen, his own cheeks flushing red. Deciding that a distraction would be best at the moment, Bog directs Marianne back to her breakfast. Giggles halfway through the meal soon cause his own laughter.

"Your father wasn't kidding when he said that we were already courting," Bog remarks after his laughter ceases.

"At least Daddy was more subtle with you," Marianne mutters. "He told me that the only difference between us and real mates is the mating part. Good thing Dame Plum didn't see what I gave you or we never would have heard the end of it."

"Bane Dagda is blunt and Dame Plum talks in riddles. Do I even want to know what the rest of your family is like," Bog questions cautiously, his blush refusing to leave?

"Alphas live a long time, so we develop interesting personalities. I mean, it's taken me two hundred and twenty-five years to be this cool," Marianne quips, snickering at his amazed look.

"You're not cool, you're impressive," Bog murmurs in awe.

"You're a flatterer," Marianne remarks. "Although, to be truthful, I started having doubts after giving you the token because I didn't want to let you assume I was human like everybody else if we really started courting but it seemed like you hated wolves and that's a large relationship breaker considering I'm a wolf."

"I don't hate wolves and I never have," Bog interrupts. "I just...I may have...well, what I mean to say is..."

"You're mother says you got into wolf court just to impress me," Marianne comments.

"Sort of," Bog admits lowly, his cheeks bright red. "Not entirely but close to it. I mean, with me in human court I never saw you except in passing sometimes and I may have used the transfer as a way to see you more often but I did want to bring a fairer prosecution to wolf court as well. I only lose to you and that's not from a lack of trying to win."

"I know. I would never have let my sons near you if I didn't believe you are a good man," Marianne reassures. "The only reason Daddy didn't scold you like Dame Plum did is because he saw how comfortable the boys and I were and knew you are a good man. He told me some of what you two talked about and he may have admitted that he tried to intimidate you but you did good."

"Did he tell you that he explained to me about how to...well, um...how to challenge Roland's claim," Bog asks slowly and hesitantly?

"Yes, and it saves me from having to explain it," Marianne answers, pulling him down for a kiss. "Daddy is correct. We haven't just been demonstrating courting behavior but we've been crossing into mate behaviors as well. Last week is proof of that with how miserable we both were at being separated. I love you, Bog. Will you challenge Roland's claim? Be my mate, sire my offspring, and be a dad to Gabriel and Michael?"

"Do you always have to win against me," Bog teases, silencing her protest with his own lips?


	15. Chapter 15

"Good morning, boss! How was your trip to the wolf world," Stephanie asks as Marianne walks into Feral Law?

"Exhausting work," Marianne snorts. "The past eleven years dealing with stupid morons on this side have been so blissful compared to five minutes around a few tiring old geezers. I can't wait till Daddy finds their replacement because it seems like the annoying ones always live longer than normal. Any court hearings this morning?"

"No but Judge Gordan's office called here to remind you about Mr Bryne's trial this morning," Stephanie points out. "I wasn't sure Dame Plum got my message to you yesterday or not and you didn't answer your house phone. I told Judge Gordan that you were scheduled to return last night and he had said that if you couldn't make it then he could postpone those charges for another hearing."

"We stayed at Daddy's house last night after we got home," Gabe pipes up, setting up his workspace.

"You're getting awfully chummy with Bog. I thought you didn't like him," Stephanie mimics, grinning at her usually unshakable boss' blush.

"Appearances can be deceiving," Marianne mutters. "Dame Plum gave me your message. Will you look after the boys? I don't want to take them around Roland and they don't need to hear what's going to be heard in that courtroom."

"Sure, no problem. You still have another hour before you have to go, though," Stephanie mentions but refuses to be swayed. "So, what's going on between you and Bog? He's been very jittery these past two days that you've been gone and he gave Thadius the lead on their cases."

"Remember what I said in the diner a few weeks ago about married wolves being far too loyal to their mates to leave them for even a few days, it's a mutual obsession that the human partner feels as well," Marianne comments, ushering Stephanie into her office after giving the boys their work.

"You two got married," Stephanie gapes out?

"Not officially and not even in wolf terms. Can't just yet," Marianne explains, looking pointedly into the waiting room. "But in some ways, we already are mates and have been for a while but we just haven't noticed it until we didn't interact with each other like we always do."

"So you're mates in spirit, kind of. Griselda must be pleased," Stephanie quips.

"She's already made plans," Marianne hints. "Anyway, it's work time. How's the past two days been?"

"Hectic. I think we need to hire a secretary," Stephanie groans, pointing to the papers on Marianne's desk. "Had three hearings on Monday and two yesterday but they were all common charges. We have one for this afternoon and another possible one this evening but I told him that I wasn't sure his case fell into Feral Law guidelines. He said that he talked to another lawyer but he'd rather have us. He's actually a resident wolf that is visiting this city and got into an altercation near a club with another wolf on Saturday but a human got caught in the crossfire. He's being charged because it was his hit that landed the girl in the hospital. At the moment, the doctors are keeping her sedated because she's pregnant but she is the only witness to who started the fight. The other wolf was fined for damages but wasn't held or charged."

"Good call, Stephanie," Marianne remarks. "Feral Law guidelines for assault charges depend on the reason for the assault and since you've never worked with me on one, you made the right decision. Give me his information and I'll pay a visit to him now before heading to Roland's hearing. If he falls in the guidelines, I'll ask Griselda to look after the boys while you collect information for the case but if not then at least he'll have enough time to get the other lawyer prepared. Either way, I'll send word before the hearing."

"Alright. Oh wait, one more thing," Stephanie rushes out before Marianne can leave! "Several of our old clients have called the past two days asking if the rumors are true about Miss Bane being Bane Marianne and some of the new clients asked the same thing. I wasn't sure what you wanted about that since we haven't discussed it and I told them to direct all their questions to Dame Plum because I had no authority to affirm or deny the rumor."

"Spoken like a true lawyer," Marianne laughs out! "Well, since the wolf is out of the bag then there isn't a point in continuing to let everyone assume I'm human but for right now, keep directing them to Dame Plum if they're asking if rumors are true. She can deal with the gossip and we deal with the truth."

* * *

"Thank you, Bane Marianne and Miss Craig," the young man gushes, shaking both women's hands!

"You're welcome, Yasha," Marianne grins. "Remember to pay your fine and try not to lose your temper again. You still need to report to Dame Plum before the end of today, so make sure you do it or face the consequences if she only learns of this from me. Dr Sakura said Kags is awake and well, you can stay at the hospital with her until she's fully recovered."

The platinum blonde haired wolf barely holds still long enough to let the bailiff take the bracelet off before rushing out of the courtroom. Marianne chuckles as she hears exclamations echoing the halls as the impatient male shifts halfway through the building.

"Stephanie, please write a memo to remind Yasha to pay his fine tomorrow. He's halfway to the hospital by now," Marianne comments. "Hopefully he remembers to call Dame Plum today but I'll tell her to be a little lenient since he has been kept from his pregnant mate for three days while his rival was loose. Speaking of which..."

"I'll talk Chief Rochelle," Bog agrees, opening the gate. "I can understand that it was confusing with both males claiming to be Miss Higa's mate and none of them having their identification on them but it was irresponsible for the officers to only arrest Yasha. Good thing the doctors let Miss Higa be coherent enough for you to talk to."

"Finding out that the hospital staff was letting Koda visit her without even having proof to his claims was infuriating and after a long lecture, the doctors were willing to do anything I asked, especially once Koda blurted out who I was. As nice as it is not to have to jump through hoops to get somewhere, I really hope there isn't going to be a large backlash from everyone realizing who I am," Marianne sighs out, picking Mikey up at his request. "I want common wolves to respect human world authority because of human world authority not because of an alpha telling them to. I don't want everything I worked for to become useless."

"What did you do about Koda," Thadius asks, watching Bog pick up Gabe?

"I had him arrested for violation of wolf law and he's being detained by the police until Dame Plum sends an alpha or a hierarchy elder to take custody of him. So, if you're going to be pressing human law charges against him then you have about a day to do so," Marianne answers, exiting the open door. "He thought that since Kags was human then wolf laws concerning mates won't apply since there isn't really a human law to restrict a male from making advances on a married female. Like I said in court, according to wolf law, Yasha was within his rights to physically defend his mate against another wolf when Koda made advances on her and more so because she is pregnant. Kags said she was trying to stop the fighting for fear of Yasha getting in trouble for throwing the first punch when Koda moved, putting her in the path of Yasha's hit. All of that puts Koda in a lot of trouble with wolf law."

"He'll probably get a few charges against him," Bog comments. "Contrary to my track record with you, I don't like being made a fool of and he used the court's lack of knowledge of wolf law to make a mockery of us. Although, I have been thinking..."

"That's dangerous," Griselda teases, laughing at her son's look.

"...you've trained defense lawyers for wolves, Marianne, so maybe you should branch into training prosecutors against wolves that break the laws in which both worlds agree," Bog suggests, deciding to ignore his mother. "That would help justice in wolf court more if all sides knew wolf law better and it would help the courts to know when to call Dame Plum for a violation of a wolf law that isn't also a violation of human law. It might help your agenda better if you position human authority kind of like you do your hierarchy elders, at least on the levels of the court system, with them actually having alpha-backed authority."

"That might work," Marianne mumbles. "I've tried doing it without using alpha status but that only helps those who just made a mistake and leaves those who deliberately commit crimes to be subjected to softer punishments than what the wolf world gives unless an alpha is alerted. Maybe an alpha's interference is needed now since I have proved in the past decade that the human authority wants to do right by wolf law and are merely restricted by a lack of knowledge."

"Precisely and as proven with Mr Bryne's case, an alpha's interference is just what justice needs to stop a wolf that is playing both sets of laws against each other," Bog points out, setting Gabe down. "Just give it a full thought and we'll talk more tonight."

Marianne accepts the offered kiss and smiles as Bog hugs both boys before heading back to his office. 'It's nice to have a whole family,' the usually cynical voice pipes up. Marianne pushes the snickering Stephanie to head toward their own office.

* * *

"Not that I'm complaining but I thought we decided to wait until this weekend to make it easier on the both of us for work," Bog murmurs through the silence.

"That was decided before I left for two days. I missed you so much, Bog," Marianne whines.

"I figured that out when you showed up last night and invited yourself into my bed," Bog chuckles, the nip against his bare chest making him jump. "Alright, alright! I invited you into my bed. I missed you just as much. I thought it was bad for not seeing you as often for a whole week but not seeing you at all for two days was torture. I'm not sure Gabe and Mikey are going to forgive me for stealing you tonight, though."

"They'll forgive you," Marianne reassures with a yawn. "At least Griselda was understanding to the change of plans and agreed to keep the boys in your house with her."

"Our house," Bog reminds. "I'll clean out the third room for the boys this Saturday and then we'll get your things moved in. Mom says she doesn't mind and she actually suggested earlier today that I take you away from the boys to relax. I'm unsure if this is what she meant by relaxing and I don't want to know."

"You're a terrible son," Marianne laughs!

"I'm a great son! I got my mother the daughter and grandchildren she always wanted," Bog chuckles back, kissing the laughing female against his side. "Not to kill the mood but how are you feeling today?"

"Truthfully, finally at peace," Marianne sighs. "Going back to the wolf world was less a vacation or a visit and more like work with me having to deal with hierarchy elders that have gotten an overblown sense of importance. Daddy waited until I arrived to pass sentencing onto Reggis to reveal to him the full extent of his offsprings' crimes. My poor boys' first visit to the wolf world damaged by snobby nobodies who dared mock them for being branded. At least with every alpha being present they shut up quick but the usual grumblings about my qualifications as a Bane persisted as usual. Reggis admitted everything he knew without reluctance after I presented all of Roland's deeds but since he did know about the murder and tried to stall Daddy from getting there on time, it was too late for him to save himself. I did find out that Reggis didn't know about the dominance claim, the only thing he knew was that Roland was courting a female in the human world but he didn't want anyone to know."

"He never questioned it," Bog asks in unbelief?

"Those two don't have a close relationship. A lot has to do with the fact that right after Roland's mother died in birth Reggis had returned to the wolf world and mated a wolf female. It's why most wolves forgot about Roland being human born since Reggis' new mate took over raising him when he was an infant," Marianne explains.

"If they're not close then why would Reggis cover for Roland on a charge that got himself executed," Bog questions?

"Wolf laws concerning mates is serious. Reggis was already toeing the line when he obtained another mate right after the death of his first but for the sake of his motherless pup, there were no charges taken against him. If it was to get back that Reggis actually bought his first mate from her family and she had no say in the matter of mating then he might actually be called in for rape, a charge that also results in death. The only one who would be able to bring that charge against him is Roland, who threatened to snitch on him a long time ago if he didn't help him," Marianne hints. "Daddy didn't quite believe all of Reggis' confession and I'm glad that he was the one to use the mind probe on him because Roland's head was messed up enough for me but now I know where he got his bright ideas from. Luckily, Sunny took the boys on a tour during the trial after I presented them, so they didn't hear any of this."

"They seemed happy last night, if not a little clingy, so I don't think they're going to let a little trouble bother them," Bog chuckles. "I guess they missed me too and it's a good thing my bed is big enough for all of us."

"You didn't mind, did you," Marianne questions softly? "I know humans nowadays don't really like children sleeping in the same bed as their parents but it's actually a big thing for wolves for that closeness at least every now and then."

"It's fine," Bog reassures her before chuckling again. "I just hope Mikey doesn't always kick in his sleep."

Marianne laughs before leaning down to kiss Bog's bruised thigh, evidence of her youngster's happy dreams. Curling back up against her mate, she sighs happily as he wraps his arm back around her.

"They had a lot of fun running around with the other alpha pups on Bane Rock," Marianne comments. "While a few of the hierarchy elders disagree, the other alphas have ruled that under the circumstances that Gabriel and Michael will not face the full punishment due for the offspring of a treasonous wolf."

"Does that mean Gabe is going to be the next wolf king then," Bog asks?

"No, but they will gain the title of Sire when they reach maturity. They'll be low-ranking alphas and they'll have to prove their own worth for their title but at least I haven't ruined all of their birthrights," Marianne sighs. "I just pray they won't grow to hate me when they realize what should have been theirs."

"The boys won't hate you and they'll understand," Bog reassures, kissing the top of her head. "Bane Dagda said that you didn't have a choice when you punished Roland for treason. You also proved in court when you testified against him that you cannot disobey either set of laws. Though I can't believe he managed to get a lawyer to defend him and even worse, to accuse you of being the one lying. I think Judge Gordan was ready to just hand both of them over to Bane Dagda, as well as the Bryne family when they objected to his ruling concerning you and the boys."

"They don't really care about Roland either, just the money he brought them, and they proved that when they only protested when Judge Gordan awarded Roland's estate to the boys as both restitution and inheritance," Marianne comments before sighing. "As much as I hate him, I just can't help but feel sorry for Roland now. In all his arrogance and pride, he's really just a pup in a full-grown body because his family never taught him how to grow up, something they're all lacking too. Thanks for coming with me to the hearing."

"You're welcome, Marianne. I would've gone with you even if you didn't ask, though Roland's expression was a nice bonus," Bog chuckles. "I love you and I'll stand by you for as long as I am able."


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not graphic. I promise you'll survive the brief details of birth.

"Court adjourned," Judge Gordan announces.

Bog breathes a sigh of relief as he quickly packs his briefcase. Of all the days for court to take a little longer than necessary. Bog rushes out the door after saying a quick farewell to the chuckling Thadius and at the same time dialing on his cell phone.

"This is Bog Kingston. I'll be there in a few minutes. Can you have Gabe ready for me, please," Bog questions into the receiver as he runs through the courthouse? "Thank you, Mr Vern."

Hanging up and throwing his briefcase into the passenger seat, Bog buckles himself in and puts the car into drive. Ignoring the fierce temptation to speed, just barely, he makes his way through the city traffic to his destination. The sight of Gabe bouncing with eagerness beside the school secretary brings Bog a bit of peace in his own anxiety as he pulls up beside the elementary school.

"Daddy," Gabe yells, running toward him after he parks the car! "Are they here yet?"

"I don't know. I just got out of court," Bog explains, hugging his son to him before opening the back door. "We'll see in a little while. Thank you for getting him ready, Mr Vern."

"No problem, Mr Kingston. We're as happy as Gabe for your family," Mr Vern remarks before handing Bog a clipboard. "I do need a signature, though."

Handing the clipboard back after signing his name, Bog thanks the man again before entering the car with the excited boy. He hands his cell phone back to Gabe before he pulls out onto the road and with quick fingers, the voice of Mikey sounds out through the speakers.

"It's Gabe and Daddy, Mikey," Gabe responds. "We're on our way home. Did Mommy have the baby yet?"

"Not yet," Mikey answers. "Granny, is baby coming soon? Daddy's coming home with Gabe...Granny said baby is coming but you might get here before they do."

"We just left the city, Mikey," Bog calls back. "Tell Mommy that we'll be there in about ten minutes."

"Okay, Daddy, see you soon," Mikey comments before ending the call.

Gabe reaches over to drop the cell phone onto the front passenger seat before grabbing his bookbag and opening it.

"I got a letter for you and Mommy from Principal Reynolds and Mrs Flask, Daddy," Gabe mentions, pulling out the two envelopes. "But I'm not in trouble, I swear!"

"Do you know what these letters are about," Bog asks, putting the offered envelopes into his suit pocket?

"Yeah," Gabe admits slowly. "During recess, some older kids were playing on the playground too and one of the wolf kids saw my mark. His name is Zack and he started making fun of me. Mrs Flask told him to stop but he made a big deal on what the mark means and all the other kids were listening."

"What did you do then, Gabe," Bog questions, his heart aching?

"I told him what Mommy told me. My sire did something bad but I'm not defined by what he did," Gabe repeats carefully. "Zack didn't want to settle down and kept trying to make trouble, getting the other wolf kids to start being bad too. Alexa and Tommy stayed by me though and so did the human kids in my class. When his teacher told him to go to the principal's office, Zack broke the rules and shifted. Principal Reynolds came out by that time and warned him to behave or he would call Mr Tyson to come to the playground."

"Did Mr Tyson have to come," Bog asks, curious to how the janitor dealt with the school drama?

"Yep," Gabe answers before giggling. "Mr Tyson was already there and Zack didn't smell him until he shifted too and picked Zack up by his scruff. Mr Tyson took Zack to the principal's office and they called his parents to come pick him up. We could see them leave through our classroom window and they didn't look happy."

"How do you feel about what he did," Bog questions, turning onto their road?

"I did feel bad when they were making fun of me and I really wanted to shift too and fight him but that's against the rules, so I let the adults handle him. Mrs Flask decided to change our lessons and she taught us why it's wrong about making fun of other people and how not to do it even accidentally," Gabe remarks. "She said that she is going to teach us more in a few weeks but she wanted us to know that we did a good job by staying calm, sticking together, and letting the adults handle Zack. Then Mr Vern came and said you were coming to pick me up, so Mrs Flask got my homework ready for me and gave me the letter she wrote for you and Mommy. Are you unhappy with me, Daddy?"

"No, Gabe," Bog reassures him, stopping the car but keeping the door locked. "I'm not unhappy with you, though I am sad that you got bullied. We'll talk some later, okay, but for right now don't tell Mommy or Granny. Okay?"

"Okay, Daddy. I understand," Gabe comments. "Mommy doesn't need trouble right now and Granny will cause some."

Bog laughs at that true statement of what Griselda is probably going to do when she finds out and unlocks the doors. Mikey waves from the front window as Gabe runs up to the house and Bog follows.

"Bog! Hurry up, the baby is coming," Griselda impatiently greets from the hallway!

With Gabe and Mikey following, Bog rushes through the house to his bedroom. The boys stay beside Griselda and Lily outside the darkened room while he heads inside towards his mate. Golden eyes open briefly to focus on him before shutting again with a deep groan and huff. Grateful that she left a sliver of the curtain open, Bog brushes the sweaty brown fur away from Marianne's face before grabbing the nearby towel. Little puppy whimpers fill the air as one last push brings the new arrival into the world and into Bog's waiting hands. Gabe and Mikey shift as they enter the room to meet their new sibling, their happy yips mixing with its complaints.

"Look at that black fur! Definitely Bog's baby," Griselda gushes as Marianne helps Bog clean the wolf puppy!

"What a collection of colorful children," Lily chuckles, pausing at Marianne's vocal displeasure as they step in.

The two woman quickly step back out of the room at the clear aggression shown in the she-wolf's bared teeth. With another groan, Marianne ends her glare to flop back onto the birthing bed, clawing at the bedding. Noticing the reason for her distress, Bog places the newborn wolf puppy down against her and rushes into the bathroom to grab another towel.

"There's another one," Bog exclaims, rushing back into position!

Gabe and Mikey lay patiently at the edge of the birthing bed with their tails wagging happily as they watch their new sibling squirm against Marianne. Within moments, another set of little puppy whimpers fill the air and the boys greet it with their own yips. Lily cautiously steps into the room and when no rebuke is given by the cleaning female, she heads over with her bag.

"I thought you said that alphas don't have multiples," Lily mentions, pulling out a clipboard and a scale.

"They're the first that I've ever heard about," Marianne rumbles tiredly.

Deciding to hold her questions until later, Lily directs Bog to place the first wolf puppy on the scale and writes the needed information down. With the proud father's help, she looks over the fussy newborn for any signs of trauma.

"The elder, born at one-forty pm, is a black-furred female," Lily notes, letting Bog lay her back down.

"You hear that, Mikey! We have a sister," Gabe remarks, nuzzling against his tired mother!

Lily chuckles at the boys' enthusiasm and directs Bog to place the second wolf puppy on the scale, writing down its information. At first look, this one appears identical to its twin but the light reveals the differences as Bog helps Lily to look for signs of trauma.

"The younger, born at one-forty-nine pm, is a black-and-brown-furred male. Congratulations," Lily comments, packing up her things! "I'll let you rest for a while before filling out the birth certificates."

* * *

"What a delightful year this has turned out to be," Griselda beams, fixing tea and hot chocolate! "My son gets married and I get four grandchildren!"

"Yes, this has been a good year," Lily agrees, accepting the offered tea. "Truthfully, I was worried that when Marianne called for me to come here that she was having another child by that dreadful wolf male but I did make a promise to her that I was going to fulfill. In all the years that I've been a midwife, I have never met a more obnoxious man, human or wolf, and he wouldn't even help Marianne clean the pups. However, your son is such a dear and so attentive. I wish all the fathers that I deal with are as quick to learn their duties as him or as eager to perform them."

"He's been excited for this day since Marianne confirmed she was pregnant," Griselda chuckles. "Bog wanted to know all about her previous pregnancies, everything she needed for the birthing, and everything he was expected to do. He was worried when she said about a home birthing, we both were, but Marianne told us it was more comfortable and natural for wolf females to be in their wolf forms. It eased our worries when she told us that you would be here in case something went wrong."

"In all the times that I've been called for a wolf female's midwife in the past thirty years, I've only had to intervene once and that was because she became too tired," Lily reassures. "I usually just get paid to witness and record since wolf female's refuse to allow anyone near during their birthing except their mate or other children, usually getting very violent toward intruders."

"That's what Marianne told us," Griselda confirms, sipping her tea. "She was worried that I would try to help her and quite frankly, I wanted to. It's far more nerve-wracking watching someone in distress and not being able to do anything to help. I was glad to find out that even with her secrecy she still had someone during the previous times."

"I was happy to help when she approached me to be a midwife for her and I understood why she was reluctant to ask anyone else when she told me why she wanted secrecy. Although, if anyone had really wanted to know if she was a wolf then all they had to do was just ask her," Lily chuckles. "No one ever thought to ask if she was human and just assumed she was."

Lily pauses as her cell phone rings, signifying an incoming text, and checks the message. With a chuckle, she sends a reply.

"The old worrywart," Lily teases fondly. "Even being told who Marianne is does nothing to calm my husband's worrying. I was so glad that Marianne also explained to Brad who she was when she told me but I swear it just made him fret over her more. Ever since he took her as his junior lawyer fresh out of college, he's always viewed her like a granddaughter and frets like a mother hen over her just like he does to our own."

"I understand the feeling," Griselda giggles. "She's such a dear that it's easy to forget that she's actually older than us. There you two are! Here's your hot chocolate."

"Thanks, Granny," Gabe remarks, helping Mikey into his seat. "Mommy says they're ready for you now, Mrs Lily."

* * *

"There, all recorded. Welcome to this world Miss Angela Kingston and Mr Angelus Kingston," Lily coos to the sleeping wolf puppies. "I'll get these all filed. You didn't tell me if you wanted everything kept secret this time or not, Marianne."

"Not much point now since everyone knows who and what I am," Marianne chuckles lightly. "Go ahead and talk to Griselda about it, she has a newspaper article ready and waiting."

Bog laughs lowly as Lily exits the room again. Stroking his wife's furred head, he gazes fondly down at his newborns.

"I'm glad to find out that a human can challenge a dominance claim and that our worries were for nothing," Bog remarks. "I still would have loved them just the same, though."

"I know," Marianne reassures, nuzzling her wolf puppies. "Like Lily said when she arrived last week, if a person didn't know any better than no one would think Gabe and Mikey weren't your own with how you treat them. You're a great father."

"You are a great mother," Bog insists before grinning mischievously. "You're also a troublemaker. I'm sure the snooty hierarchy elders are going to love finding out that the next Bane is also a female."

"You're right," Marianne beams happily, her tail swishing! "They are going to be so unhappy! Not only am I the first human born alpha and became a Bane despite their predecessor's protests but I also gave birth to another human born female Bane."

"At least with how fierce Dame Plum is over her little Brenda, those snobs won't make any comment about them being human born," Bog mentions, thinking about the little wolf pup born a few months ago and her aggressive mother. "I'm glad Sire Kaine took over her position but I pity everyone who muttered about another human born alpha in her hearing. Your sister was a little too gleeful explaining the ensuing chaos."

Marianne cackles at the reminder of the younger alpha's visit a few weeks ago. Dame Dawn started the visit by gossiping about Dame Plum's return to the wolf world with her new wolf pup and the damage she caused to those that weren't smart enough to keep their mouths shut. Bane Corvan had kept Bane Dagda from wreaking havoc when he returned to the wolf world with the toddler Marianne but this time, the present Majesty joyfully watched the fighting without interfering, merely babysitting his sister's offspring while she caused fur and blood to fly.

"Dawn did say that if they do make a nasty remark again then Daddy was going to pull them from their position even without a replacement. I do hope they have a fit when Sire Kaine sends word to Daddy about these two," Marianne comments before yawning. "When you call Sire Kaine to inform him, will you please have him ask Sire Lucian if there have ever been multiples born to an alpha before. I'm not sure if there has been or if it's because of them being human born from a human born wolf and I'm curious."

"I'll ask. Get some sleep, love," Bog murmurs, kissing the top of her snout and receiving a lick on his cheek.


	17. Chapter 17

"You're worried about something," Bane Dagda points out.

The wolf king looks toward his silent companion as they walk their well-worn path through the woods with the bright full moon's guidance. With a sigh, Bog pulls out two letters from his jacket pocket.

"I haven't told Marianne yet or my mother," Bog murmurs. "Gabe was bullied at school today because of his mark by another wolf kid and that in turn got other kids to make fun of him. Principal Reynolds wrote that the boy was suspended for bullying but his parents are complaining about having a traitor's child in the same school as their own and that they'll be filing a petition with other wolf parents to get Gabe kicked out. They're claiming that Gabe will be a bad influence on the other children."

"I take it that the boy's parents don't know who Gabe is, do they," Bane Dagda questions?

"Principal Reynolds' letter said that he was about to tell them but Tyson told him not to. Tyson works as a janitor at the school and subdued the boy when he shifted," Bog explains at the curious look. "Even those that know who she really is, some don't realize that Gabriel and Michael is also the wolf lawyer Marianne Bane's children since I adopted them and gave them my last name. I don't want to stress Marianne out but the letter is asking for a reply by tomorrow. He wants to know how'll we'll respond."

"You know, I think I'm going to miss these walks with you once the gateway closes in three more moons," Bane Dagda muses as they pass the downed tree. "That first one was to give us both answers, the next was when you and Marianne were worried if a human could even challenge a dominance claim since it never happened before, then when you buried your loyal cat and realized how short your life was compared to Marianne and the boys, and now you're struggling between justice and taking parental vengeance."

"You know me so well," Bog chuckles.

"I told you before, you and I are alike," Bane Dagda grins. "I just realize that I never really finished my story about Marie. Well, after I got stuck on this side of the gateway, quite frankly, I panicked and headed back to her house for help since I didn't know how to survive in this world. She took pity on me as if I was a pup and treated me like one as well. When the gateway opened years later, I knew I couldn't take her with me but I also knew that I had to contact my sire of where I was. I thought I had the perfect solution, so I shifted and headed towards the gateway but I left Marie and the fourteen-month-old Marianne at the farm. Marianne's distress call rippled through the countryside and every wolf relayed the message before responding themselves. By the time Bane Corvan and I reached her, Marie was dead and the wolf hunters were trying to smoke Marianne out of hiding. I'm not proud of what I did to them but no wolf that responded blamed me for my anger."

"That's what caused the war," Bog asks, torn between shock and pain by the story?

"Yes, it was that which made my sire realize that we were responsible for the wolves in the human world and he gave me his agreement to do what I did that year," Bane Dagda confirms. "Sire Lucian, his mate, and his pups stayed that first hundred years to maintain the uneasy truce between our kind while I returned to the wolf world with Marianne. It was too painful to stay here, the place where I failed in my greatest duty, but looking back I wonder if Marianne would have been better off here. My daughter, the first ever human born alpha, bore a lot of criticism for just being herself. Several times, Bane Corvan had to interfere to keep me from losing my temper."

"Marianne had told me about the hierarchy elders who tried to keep her from being declared a Bane. She said that they were a bunch of hypocrites because a few of them were human born themselves," Bog comments.

"Did she tell you that after I mated Diane and it was discovered she was pregnant that the newer hierarchy elders tried to force me into removing Marianne's title and giving it to the new pup," Bane Dagda questions, grinning at the muttered insult about a bunch of idiots? "Luckily for them, Sire Lucian had already returned and traded places with Plum or we would have been short several hierarchy elders then. As you can clearly see, though, my daughter outlasted them all and is a fine Bane, proving herself to be a worthy Majesty. The point I'm trying to make is that it's best to let justice overrule the feelings that you have as a parent. It's hard but in the end, justice does prevail even if it's not a swift as a parent's wrath."

Walking steadily through the clearing, the pair makes their way through the trees and across the field in silence. Bane Dagda reflects on the differences from this walk and that first one nearly nine months ago, the biggest one being how comfortable both males are with one another.

"Gabe's teacher, Mrs Flask, wrote a letter as well," Bog mentions after several minutes. "She explained the incident in more detail but she also said how proud she was of Gabe and that we should be too. Gabe stood his ground calmly and he didn't fight back except to state that he isn't defined by his sire. Gabe had told me coming home about the incident when I questioned him and he said that he felt bad and wanted to fight the boy but that it's against the rules, so he let that adults handle him."

"That's a good boy," Bane Dagda compliments. "I'll have to praise him in the morning when he wakes up. It's also a great example that he isn't contaminated by Roland's lawlessness since he obeyed even small rules that isn't a real law. Hmm, looks like the females are done cooing over the new puppies for the night or Marianne threatened to bite their heads off. Diane was a bad influence when Dawn was born but Marianne thought it was hilarious at how she managed to scatter every female away from Bane Rock for some peace and quiet."

Bog chuckles with the older male as the figures of Dame Plum with little Brenda, Dame Dawn, and Sunny head toward the cottage. He's thankful that Marianne suggested turning it into more of a guest house with the hint toward their own junior lawyers' future. With a parting reminder to talk to Marianne, Bane Dagda follows his family with Lily trailing soon after. Turning his attention to his own house, Bog picks up the snoozing Siamese kitten off the rocking chair and sets him down in the kitchen before locking the kitty door. Fairy just yawns then ambles into Mikey's room but comes out shortly to run into Gabe's room. Bog takes a peek into Gabe's room to check on the boy and chuckles silently at Mikey's presence. Placing Gabe onto his bed properly, tucking him in and giving him a goodnight kiss, Bog picks up Mikey to take him to his own room, doing the same ritual. Coming out, he's greeted by Fairy sitting between the two rooms and looking up at him impatiently.

"Silly kitten," Bog murmurs, leaning down to pet him. "Did Goblin give you a set of rules and a set schedule before she passed, huh? We can deviate every once and a while."

Fairy meows before heading to Griselda's room and Bog chuckles quietly at him before following. Goblin taught the new kitten well in the two months she had remaining. Bog sighs a bit sadly, pausing to look at the picture on the wall of him as a child with the kitten Goblin. She was such a great help getting through his father's death and protecting the boys from Roland that it came as a shock to find the grand old lady died peacefully in her sleep soon after the renovations to the house were completed. He'd come to believe she was immortal after twenty-two years.

"Nothing lives forever, not even alphas," Bane Dagda had remark several days later.

The wolf king had become a father figure by then and helped him come to terms with his own mortality. Though, Bog still didn't appreciate the bluntness of the alpha wolf when he made the admittedly stupid comment about the longer-lived alphas being better off mating with other alphas. The thorough lesson on wolf biology was nearly as embarrassing as when his mother explained the-birds-and-the-bees while his father laughed himself sick. At least he now knew that all alphas were descended from different Majestys and that wolves didn't agree with incest. It was also nice to know that alpha magic could keep their mates from aging faster than them or dying of old age and so long as he didn't die of anything else, he would be able to stand by Marianne for a long time to come.

"What did you and Bane Dagda talk about this time," Griselda questions softly as he looks into her room to check on her?

"Gabe had some trouble at school during recess today," Bog answers, entering to sit on her vanity chair after moving Fairy off of it. "Several of the children made fun of him after a boy bullied him for being marked. He told me as we were coming home and gave me letters from Principal Reynolds and Mrs Flask. I had read them after I called Sire Kaine while Marianne was sleeping."

"And what are they going to do about it," Griselda growls, ready to defend her grandson?

"The boy has already been suspended," Bog reassures her before reluctantly continuing. "His parents want to cause trouble, though, and get Gabe kicked out of school. Stay calm, Mom! Getting upset won't help Gabe and it won't help Mikey when he starts facing it himself."

"They shouldn't have to face it," Griselda huffs as she paces from her bed to the wall and back.

"No, they shouldn't have to face it but they will. You know that people can be cruel when they want to be," Bog reminds. "Gabe did very well today. He didn't fight back but let the adults handle the boy. He's been in court hearings since he was too young to understand what they were about and we need to do the same now as we do in court. Stay calm and fight for justice by the law."

"He's correct, Griselda," Marianne murmurs, poking her head in the door.

"I forgot about your superhearing," Bog chuckles. "I was going to tell you after you woke but Stephanie and Thadius showed up and then your family. So, Bane Dagda and I took a walk after we both got sick of the cooing and he talked me away from my initial response that might have been a bit vindictive. Gabe said the two wolf kids and even the human kids in his class stuck by him even though the bully got the other wolf kids to join in his teasing. He told me that he told the boy, Zack, what you told him about the mark and Mrs Flask's letter confirmed it. Principal Reynolds' letter says that Zack's parents aren't happy about a traitor's child being in the same school as their child and they're planning on filing a petition to have Gabe removed from the school with the claim that he is a bad influence on the other children. In short, they're blaming Gabe for their son's bad behavior."

"Of all the stupid, harebrained, moronic ideas," Griselda rants lowly, being mindful of the sleeping children! "Gabe behaves perfectly and if they bother to see him then they would know that. How old is that little hooligan anyway?"

"The letter says he's a fourth grader, so at least ten years old. I know, Mom," Bog remarks at his mother's steaming. "Apparently, they don't know who Gabe is or who his mother is, just that their son says that Gabe is branded. Tyson told Principal Reynolds to not tell them anything but it doesn't state why in the letter. I'm also unsure from reading this if they even know how old Gabe is. Principal Reynolds wants to know what we're going to do by tomorrow so he can react accordingly because he suspects that he'll have that petition by the afternoon, if he hasn't gotten it by now."

Marianne sighs deeply before heading back to her own room and with a look shared with his mother, Bog quickly joins her. With careful steps, Marianne curls around the sleeping wolf puppies in the birthing bed.

"Marianne," Bog asks worriedly?

"You know, I always wondered why Daddy felt guilty everytime I had to deal with the pulls of both worlds but now I know," Marianne mumbles, looking up with glassy golden eyes. "Gabe and Mikey will always be mistreated and I'm the one who caused it."

"No, love, you didn't," Bog comments, sitting down next to the bed. "Roland caused it and he's dead, so let him die completely. Gabe knows that he isn't what Roland was and Mikey will know it too. Bane Dagda told me that you outlasted every one of those naysayers, that you're a fine Bane, and you've proven yourself to be a worthy Majesty. Our boys will do the same because their mother raised them well."

"I love you, Bog Kingston," Marianne remarks, nuzzling against her mate. "You know just what to say."

"I also know how to put my foot in my mouth. I'm an expert at that, remember," Bog quips? "Well, what are we going to do?"

"Do you think it's too late to call Tyson? I'd rather know a little more before making a decision," Marianne comments. "Check Feral Law backlog, his contact information should be in his file."

Bog nods before heading toward the den and with quick order finds that fated file among the Feral Law cabinets. Heading back to his bedroom, Bog chuckles lowly at the irony of the situation. Fairy pokes his head out of Griselda's room in curiosity as he passes before ambling back to his place on the older woman's bed, deciding that people were just weird sometimes and made no sense.

"What are you laughing about," Marianne questions as Bog enters their room?

"Irony. It was Tyson that started our official acquaintance," Bog reminds. "You and your fiery spirit defending him while I tried to have him sentenced to prison for assault. Now, he's the janitor at our son's school and we're looking to him for help."

Marianne chuckles herself at the reminder before grooming her waking wolf puppies. Her ears swivel forward as Bog dials Tyson's number.

"I'm sorry for calling so late but this is Bog Kingston," Bog comments into the receiver.

"No problem, Mr Kingston," Tyson reassures. "I figured that you or Bane Marianne would be calling. When I found out about Gabe being picked up early I knew that you might not call until late. How is Bane Marianne?"

"She is doing well, her and the new puppies. I'm sure Gabe will tell the whole school about his new sister and brother at school tomorrow," Bog remarks. "Mrs Flask wrote about the incident at recess and Gabe told me about it as well but Principal Reynolds' letter gave us a few questions. To start with, why did you tell Principal Reynolds not to tell them about who Gabe or his mother is?"

"I figured that if they were going to bury themselves then they might as well dig the hole deep. Don't worry they deserve whatever you're going to do to them," Tyson comments. "Both parents are wolves but the mother is a human born and they came into the school with an attitude even before finding out why they were called in. When Principal Reynolds explained that Zack bullied another child, Zack interrupted by telling his parents that Gabe was branded and then the parents refused to hear any more. Even I couldn't get them to shut up from their ranting of their perfect angel being corrupted by a traitor's child."

"Do they know how old Gabe is," Bog asks?

"I don't know but I doubt they would even care," Tyson sighs. "What I do know is that they have managed to get a few wolf parents to sign a petition, just four of them though, but they also got several human parents to go along with their foolishness. It was on Principal Reynolds' desk before I left the school and they threatened to take it to the city council if the school board didn't act."

An idea forms in Bog's mind and with a wicked smile, he relays the plan to Tyson. Ending the call with the laughing wolf, Bog tries to hush his wife's quiet cackling as it mixes with the whimpers of the nursing wolf puppies but his own snickers merely defeat the purpose.

"You are evil," Marianne murmurs, pride shining through her being!

"Nothing wrong with a little parental vengeance mixed with justice," Bog defends himself, the smirk ruining his innocence.


	18. Chapter 18

"Mr Kingston, what are you doing here? This is a school meeting, not a court session," Maurice states in shock.

Bog ignores the stunned man and heads to the front of the room towards Principal Reynolds. The noon sun shines brightly through the classroom windows while the school children play outside. Noting the familiar faces, Bog tries very hard to keep the grin off his own face at the uneasy looks.

"I called this emergency meeting because of the complaint made yesterday," Principal Reynolds remarks after Tyson closes the door, confirming all present. "Mr Kingston has agreed to hear your complaints. Since the petition was your idea, Mr Castle, please start."

"I don't see how Mr Kingston is involved but the fact of the matter is that the school allowed a traitor's son around the other children. He'll teach the other kids to disobey the laws, just like him and his parent. It's not safe for our children to have him around," Maurice insists, patting his son's shoulder. "My Zack never got in trouble before and now he's suspended because that boy goaded him into a fight. You punished my son but you didn't punish him."

"Are you aware that the boy in question is only eight years old, a second grader," Bog questions, forcing himself to behave as if he was in the courtroom?

"All the more proof that he is a bad influence. Just look what he did to our son when he's this young and there is no telling how bad he'll be when he gets older," Tina Castle remarks.

"For human law, you've not really committed a crime but I would like to remind all wolves that are present that you are severely close to violating several wolf laws. To start with, the law against harming a pup doesn't just apply to physical injury but emotional and mental injury as well," Bog explains. "As adults that applies to what you're doing right now and if Principal Reynolds filed your petition then all the wolves whose names are signed on that paper would be called to face wolf law."

"It's not our fault that boy is bad and needs to be kept away from our children, it's his parents' fault. Bane Marianne would agree to our desire to keep our children safe," Tina insists.

Everyone looks toward the back as Tyson barely turns his laughter into coughing. The janitor pleading looks toward Bog to be excused but Bog shakes his head. It was his idea to let them dig the hole deep after all and if Bog had to suffer with a straight face then he would too.

"I'd also like to remind you that it is against wolf law to discriminate against those branded for their parents' crime, no matter their age," Bog continues. "The only punishment allotted to them for being branded is to not have positions of power as a precaution of the transgressor's influences on them."

"Well, it's obvious his parent influenced him...," Maurice starts but a tap on the window distracts everyone.

"That's the boy, Dad," Zack points.

Gabe waves happily from the outside, his shirt exposing the purple rune mark at the base of his neck for them to see. Making a split-decision, Bog waves for him to come in and Gabe disappears as he runs toward the doors. Principal Reynolds and Tyson look toward Bog worriedly but say nothing as Tyson opens the classroom door to let the boy in.

"Hi, Daddy! I didn't know you were coming today," Gabe comments running toward the front! "Is Mommy and everybody okay?"

"Mommy and everyone is fine, Gabe," Bog reassures, picking up his son and ignoring the shocked looks. "I asked Principal Reynolds to call a special meeting to discuss what happened yesterday."

"Oh, I'm sorry I interrupted, I didn't know you were working," Gabe apologizes.

"It's alright, little pup. This is less formal than court, so interruptions are okay. Besides, I wouldn't have had you come in if it wasn't okay," Bog explains. "Zack's parents are unhappy about Zack being punished and so, we're having a discussion. He says he didn't do anything wrong."

"But he did," Gabe insists, looking to the open-mouthed Castles. "He didn't listen to the teachers and shifted at school. That's against the rules and we always have to obey the rules."

"That's right, Gabriel Kingston. We always have to obey the rules," Bog confirms, setting Gabe down. "Now, Zack was also being mean to you yesterday in front of the other kids and the teachers about your mark, wasn't he? What were you doing before that?

"I was playing chase with Tommy, Jason, Carrie, Maya, and Alexa and we accidentally crossed over into the bigger kids area. Mrs Flask had just called us when Zack saw my mark and said mean things," Gabe answers before looking defiantly at the older boy. "But I'm not defined by my sire, he was a bad wolf and got punished by Mommy."

Bog sends Gabe back to his classmates and waits until he can see him rejoin them on the playground before turning his attention to the adults in front of him. Bane Dagda is correct about justice prevailing but it's so sweet when revenge overlaps with it.

"If you had actually followed the rules yourselves then you may have adverted this embarrassment," Bog starts. "Principal Reynolds tried to explain yesterday that there were many eyewitnesses to this incident including Tyson. Do you still think you want to proceed in having Principal Reynolds file that petition?"

Smirking at the uneasy adults in front of him, Bog calmly grabs the petition from Principal Reynolds' hand and walks toward the door. Tyson grins cheekily as he decides to slam to proverbial gavel down.

"Give my congratulations to Bane Marianne," Tyson remarks casually. "Gabe's been showing off the picture of his new siblings since you dropped him off this morning. Though, I didn't know alphas even had twins."

"Bane Dagda said last night that Sire Lucian hasn't ever heard of any alpha being part of a litter. Marianne thinks it might be because of the added combination of me being human with her being human born," Bog mentions, relishing the deafening silence behind him. "Since I have no hearings this afternoon, I'm headed back home. I'll talk to you later."

* * *

"This is rather disturbing," Bane Dagda mutters, looking over the petition. "One wolf doing this is bad enough but there are six wolves on this list and only two of them are human born. You said they still argued after you warned them about the wolf laws they were breaking?"

"Yeah, Mr and Mrs Castle were adamant about the petition. I've dealt with Maurice before in wolf court. He always seems to get himself in trouble every several weeks and usually for disturbing the peace," Bog remarks. "I'm unsure if the other wolves truly agreed with this idea or if they may have been pressured into signing since no one talked except Maurice and his wife, Tina."

"Either way it doesn't bode well and confirms our suspicions over the past several months," Bane Dagda sighs. "We were worried enough about human law not being just toward wolves or that wolves weren't obeying human laws and now it seems that some wolves are beginning to turn away from wolf law. Sire Kaine reported that since Marianne started teaching wolf law more in-depth to human authority that there has been a large number of wolf law only crimes reported to him and Plum than Plum has received in decades and the vast majority are wolf born wolves."

"Meaning more laws are being broken or more broken laws being recognized as such," Griselda question?

"I think it's more of the human authority recognizing broken wolf laws," Bane Dagda remarks. "Wolves need to respect human laws when they stay here but they're still under wolf law even if they're born here. Human born wolves may have the option to go under human law but wolf born wolves do not, even if their parent is a human born wolf, and for human born wolves, they're still subjected to wolf law until they declare to be subjected to human law. I can not order every wolf to return to the wolf world as that would be cruel to most but that leaves the dilemma of wolves deliberately ignoring wolf law because they can't really be punished here."

"Maybe it's not entirely a case of deliberately ignoring wolf law," Marianne comments, coming to lay down on the kitchen floor. "In some cases, it might be the same with human law and they just don't realize they've broken a wolf law because they don't know it. Bog, when you were citing the wolf laws, did you notice a change in the atmosphere?"

"Hard to say for sure," Bog admits. "The Castles took the lead during the meeting but I did notice several hesitant expressions when I cited the laws. It's also had to say if that's because of my quotation or the fact that I've prosecuted a few of those adults in wolf court and human court. You should have seen everyone's faces when Gabe came running in, though, it was priceless."

"That wasn't part of the plan," Marianne reminds, trying not to join in the laughter.

"I know but I was thinking about what Mom said last night, that if they just saw him then they would know how well-behaved Gabe is," Bog admits. "Besides, in a court of law, the accused is allowed to testify in their own words and I decided to let Gabe show them the one they're accusing of bad behavior."

"Gabe's not bad," Mikey pipes up!

"Gabe's not bad," Griselda confirms to the upset three-year-old. "But the mean boy from yesterday is trying to say that Gabe is bad to get out of his own punishment for doing something bad himself."

"Oh! So that's why Daddy told the adults they were breaking laws because they were helping him to get out of his punishment. Are you taking them to court for being bad," Mikey asks?

"No, but I'm going to be talking to them," Bane Dagda explains. "Some of them might not have known they were breaking a law because it's a wolf law they are breaking. They haven't really broken the law yet and we're trying to keep them from doing so."

Mikey ponders for a moment before nodding and finishing his lunch. Deciding the adults' conversation is boring, he heads towards his room to play with Fairy running in after him.

"If it's so easy to explain to a child then why is it so hard to explain to an adult," Griselda ponders?

"A child wants to learn but an adult thinks they know everything already," Lily comments. "Maybe the solution to this problem is one you've already solved, Marianne. You made a written book of wolf laws when you were in law school then gave it to each of the Feral Law Offices you've opened. Several months ago, you told those in charge of the offices to give a copy to their court system to be distributed to everyone involved in wolf court. Not to mention, last year you arranged for Brad to start a class on wolf law at several law schools when he found a replacement to take over his position at the first office. So maybe the solution is in what you've already done."

"That's an idea," Bog adds. "You've been making the plans for a school geared toward wolves to be set up near the gateway to learn human world things but it might also work if you add wolf world things to teach to human world born wolves."

"Hmm, it might work," Marianne murmurs, her ears twitching back towards her room. "Daddy, I need you to talk to the other alphas. We're going to need more than just Sire Kaine and I on this side of the gateway. For starters, more wolves are going to have to be held accountable for wolf law only crimes and that requires an alpha's ruling. As we found out this past year, many wolves are either knowingly or unknowingly getting away with crimes that they should be punished for and have been for decades, as proven by Reggis."

"I'll see who will be willing to crossover," Bane Dagda agrees. "We'll start on a leap year rotation if it'll make it easier. We might have to start electing hierarchy elders on this side to lessen the burden but that can be discussed after we see how this will go."

"Also, we'll need some teachers on this side as well," Marianne mentions, getting up to head back to her room. "Until the gateway closes it is too busy to start a school but it is a plan for next year and we will need a few who is able to teach. See if Dame Neya will be willing to come. If there is anyone who can hold their temper with unruly pupils than it's definitely her."

"No kidding," Bane Dagda chuckles. "I still can't believe she actually sat on you!"

"I obey laws and rules but sitting still wasn't a rule," Marianne quips.


	19. Chapter 19

"Bye, Grandpa," Gabe and Mikey remark, nuzzling the larger wolf!

"I'll see you two in three years," Bane Dagda murmurs, nuzzling the wolf puppies back. "I loved seeing everything you did in your old photo albums, so make sure you have your new photo albums all filled up for me when I return."

"I'll make sure you don't miss anything, Daddy," Marianne comments, pushing her tormentor away.

"Oh come on, Marianne. I haven't seen you in eleven years and now I won't see you again in three more. Surely a few more hugs won't kill you," Dame Dawn grins before tackling her sister again. "Or I could stay on this side."

"Sunny! Take your mate before I kill her," Marianne growls as Dame Dawn starts grooming her head! "Quit messing up my hair, you overgrown puppy!"

Bane Dagda chuckles at his wrestling daughters as the smaller male scurries out of their way before turning his attention to the waiting nearly two-month-old wolf puppies by their sire.

"Now, you two be good for your Mommy and Daddy," he remarks, leaning down to let them nuzzle.

He endures the sloppy kisses and accidental scratches with a bit of sadness as the twins give their affection. With a sigh, Bane Dagda lifts himself to give his clawed hand in an offered shake to his eldest's mate.

"I'll look after everybody," Bog reassures. "We'll see you in three years and maybe you'll be able to stay on this side more at that time, now that you're prepared."

"Yes, there is that. Good luck, Bog, you'll need it to survive my daughter," Bane Dagda comments cheekily.

"Hey," Marianne yells, finally able to throw Dame Dawn off and onto Sunny! "I'm not that bad, Daddy!"

"You're a handful, my unique pup," Bane Dagda remarks, nipping at her ear. "I know you can take care of yourself but I miss those days when you came to me for help. Of course, that only lasted less than a decade."

Marianne nuzzles against her sire, hearing the sadness in his laughter. Those missing years had taken their toll on both of them and despite the good that resulted through her learning, she still feels an ache thinking of time lost.

"None of that now," Bane Dagda reprimands lowly, hugging his daughter to him. "We discussed all that months ago."

"How do you know what I'm thinking," Marianne asks, breathing in her father's scent?

"You're an open book to those that can read you," Bane Dagda murmurs before turning to Griselda. "I trust that you'll keep these troublemakers out of trouble."

"No guarantees," Griselda laughs. "You might wind up shocked by what they'll do in three years after everything they managed to do this year."

Bane Dagda grins at the remembrance of all the changes of this year. Coming to a murder case that resulted in reuniting with his daughter and meeting his grandchildren. Discovering and thwarting a treasonous plot that resulted in revealing a growing problem. Marianne's dream of justice for wolves finally bearing fruit after twenty years of work and now expanding to benefit outside of the courtroom. Looking into the distance, Bane Dagda gazes at the large building being built farther away from the gatekeeper's house. The setting sun brings his attention back to the present and with a sigh, the wolf king lifts his head to howl to give the alert through the crowded clearing. Those crossing quickly say their goodbyes before heading toward the mountainside and disappearing through the invisible gateway as they touch the stone.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Marianne murmurs, walking beside him toward the gateway. "I know we discussed it that first day and many times after but I can't help feeling I let you down. I thought that being silent was the best way and now I'm not sure it was. You and the boys lost so much time together, not to mention, you and me and Dawn."

"What's eleven years to an alpha? Besides, you took so many pictures of the boys growing up that it doesn't really feel like I lost any time with them at all. You certainly made sure the boys knew their family even if they never saw us. You did the right thing," Bane Dagda insists. "You chose to ignore the privileges your birthright entitles you to in a way to help both wolves and humans and I don't think you would have been able to make the progress you've done had you exposed yourself any sooner. I missed you but I trusted Plum's word that you were alright. I'm sure you knew I crossed every month for a progress report but I want you to think of something. Do you really think that if I felt you were wrong that I couldn't make Plum tell me the whole story or that I couldn't have tracked you down myself? I trusted your decision even when I didn't know what you were doing or trying to accomplish. Trust yourself."

Marianne accepts another nuzzle before watching Bane Dagda follow Dame Dawn and Sunny through the gateway, sending out a howl as the sun sets and the runes upon the stone shimmer before disappearing. Shaking herself, Marianne trudges through the snow back to her waiting family.

"You know, I've always wondered why the gateway only stays open eleven months in four years or why it even opens in the first place," Griselda ponders out loud, ushering the older wolf pups to follow the crowd returning to the gatekeeper's house.

"Even the elder alphas when Bane Corvan was a pup didn't know that answer," Marianne remarks, shifting form and picking up the now human Angelus. "But the past century or so, there has been some speculations based on discoveries found from this side of the gateway."

"Like," Bog questions, following with the human Angela?

"Dire wolves and smilodons for starters. In the wolf world, they're the equivalent of dogs and cats to humans. I had several smilodons as pets growing up and Sire Lucian breeds dire wolves," Marianne comments. "A lot of the animals in our world are considered extinct in this world but they're just animals, not like lycanthropes. Then there's the fact that we can shift into humans when we cross here, have two different DNAs, and we can also breed with humans, which is something that can't be done with wolf animals. There is a theory that we may have actually come from this world then, for whatever reason, either found or created the wolf world and left this world behind."

"I'm still stuck on the part of you having a saber-toothed cat as a pet," Bog mutters.

Marianne and Griselda laugh at his awe-struck expression as they enter the courtyard. Sire Kaine looks up from his place at the firepit to greet everybody with cooked meat and hot drinks to bring comfort in the sorrow-filled time. The sadness is soon chased away as the large group of wolf puppies decide to start a snow war and much laughter rings through the countryside as some of the wolf parents shift to join the games.

* * *

"It's amazing everything that can happen in just one year," Bog murmurs, looking out into the moonlit night.

"Yes, it is," Griselda agrees from beside the roaring fireplace. "One year so long ago, our family went from three to two and now in just this past year, we went from two to seven, not counting our new extended family."

"I refuse to call that insane wolf, Dame Plum, family," Bog mutters, grinning at the resulting snickering. "She is still crazy."

"I think she just likes you," Marianne chuckles lowly. "Dawn says that she torments Sunny constantly, to the point the timid guy actually growled back at her."

"Here's hoping that Brenda doesn't turn out like her," Bog comments, leaving his post at the window to sit beside his wife. "Are you sure you'll be comfortable on the floor?"

"I grew up sleeping on the floor," Marianne reminds. "I may have been pampered these last twenty years but I can handle the night here. You and Griselda take the bed, we'll be just fine."

"Poor Sire Kaine," Griselda murmurs with a chuckle. "He looked so worried when he realized there were more guests then there were rooms."

"Normally the gatekeeper's house is large enough for everybody when the gateway opens and closes but this year we forgot to take into account of how many alphas are living here until more homes are built," Marianne comments. "It doesn't help that there isn't any towns or cities for several hours. A wolf has no problem dealing with the lack of housing but any human that accompanies them will need the shelter. Not like sleeping outside in the snow has any attraction to a wolf once we get pampered anyway but we can deal with sleeping on the floor for a night."

"At least the boys didn't argue when we told them that they couldn't join the puppy pile downstairs," Bog mentions, reaching to stroke Mikey's back as he starts squirming. "Mikey's just too young yet even with Dame Neya staying in the living room with them."

The light brown wolf puppy sighs and curls tighter against his big brother, who in turn moves slightly before settling down again. Gabe growls slightly in his sleep as Angelus tugs on the golden wolf puppy's tail and with a low chuckle, Bog moves Gabe's tail back closer to the boy while moving Angelus back against his sister. Angela grumbles as her eager twin grabs her tail and wants to play, so Marianne starts to groom him to let her finish her meal.

"Wolf children are so active," Griselda muses fondly, watching the bedtime drama. "Was Gabe and Mikey this alert when they were that age?"

"Yeah, it's a wolf pup thing," Marianne answers. "Just like the shorter pregnancies, it seems to be from an evolved survival strategy. Though, you notice when they're in human form they act more closer to human infants."

"Another survival strategy," Bog questions?

"Seems so," Marianne confirms. "I mean, if it wasn't for Daddy being curious enough to cross into the human world to find out how it bad it really is for our kind then there is a large possibility that history would've have turned out completely different. At the time I was born there was less than one-fourth the number of wolves in the human world than there is now and all of them was in fear for their lives because of wolf hunters. Some wolves who's mates or pups were killed turned violent toward all humans, keeping them from returning to the wolf world because of wolf law, which in turn got them killed by hunters. Fewer wolves were crossing over here because of fear and Sire Lucian said there was talk about restricting travel through the gateway."

"So, you're saying that if Bane Dagda didn't come here then wolves might have left the human world altogether? That's a scary thought," Bog mutters, running his hand through his wife's fur. "I guess for fear of annihilation then it makes sense to go where it's safer but who could dream up a world without wolves in it? Maybe that's what happened all those millennia ago for why wolves mostly left this world."

"Possibly and it's most likely that if Daddy didn't fight for safety here then wolves would have either died off here completely or just returned to the wolf world and stayed. We may have become nothing more than myths to humans," Marianne remarks.

"Good thing this is all speculation, it would be terrible if it was real," Bog murmurs, leaning his head against hers. "By the way, Thadius texted me while you and Bane Dagda was talking. Stephanie is complaining about your lack of cell phone again and wants me to convince you to get one since you now have a permanent address."

"Any particular reason that is being brought up again," Marianne questions, grabbing the roaming Angelus away from his sleeping brothers?

"A new case and an application for another junior lawyer," Bog answers. "I'd tell you more but I'll meet you in the courtroom, Bane."

"You don't stand a chance, Kingston," Marianne chuckles at her grinning mate.

 

The End


End file.
